We live with the scars we choose
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle. "What if"... 2012, Harry cae en un sueño profundo del que no puede despertar. Nace en 1926 como Giada Antares Potter, la hermana menor de Fleamont Potter. Súmenle un Draco en ese tiempo y a Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la escritora britanica J. K. ROWLING. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)].Veremos que algunos personajes se mantienen pero que la trama de la historia se desarrolla en dos distintas localización temporal y espacial difiriendo mucho de la historia original, pero la mayoría de los hechos serán en el pasado pero con pequeñas interacciones con lo que sucede con Harry en el futuro. Los hechos y/o acontecimientos se amoldaran a la historia que quiero redactar en este fic según sean necesarios.

OoC [Out of Character : (fuera del personaje)]. Habrá algunos cambios de personalidades de algunos personajes en si radicalmente para el desarrollo de la trama.

Fiction Rated T, M y en algún futuro cercano, o lejano, puede cambiar a MA. Pero por el momento que quedará en T.

En cuanto al género, hablando exclusivamente referiendome a Fanfiction, será una mezcla entre Aventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, tragedy entre otro. Según la evolución de la trama. Podría encontrarse de pronto con otro género. Todo dependerá de lo que salga de mi cabeza.

He pensado hacer en la trama a Draco Malfoy un personaje importante, de gran relevancia para lo que quiero expresar. He estado pensando en una teoría que escuché por allí y creo que es cierta. Poco a poco veremos que saldrá de esto.

Summary: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle. "What if"... 2012, Harry cae en un sueño profundo del que no puede despertar. Nace en 1926 como Giada Antares Potter, la hermana menor de Fleamont Potter. Sumenle un Draco en ese tiempo y a Tom Riddle.

* * *

 _ **We live with the scars we choose.**_

* * *

 ** _Martes 13 de Noviembre de 2012. Mundo Mágico._**

He escuchado decir alguna vez algo así como que vivimos de las cicatrices que elegimos... Pero se por propia experiencia que pueden existir muchas cicatrices y que se torna difícil de escoger con cuales de ellas quieres quedarte para siempre, un perpetuo recuerdo de lo que has pasado, sufrido, de las una y mil cosas que te han dañado ya sea consciente o inconscientemente. Y no solo de las cicatrices que tienes en la piel, hay marcas que perduran invisibles a simple vista, pero que allí están. Pueden rasgar poco a poco tu alma, pueden torturar más que un crucio, pueden quitarte poco a poco tu libertad como persona o como un individuo de libre alberdío, pueden matarte y no como un Avada Kedavra, hasta morir por esa enigmática luz verde salida de una varita puede tener más compasión que las cicatrices que puede llegar a tener un alma rasgada... Pueden hacer muchas cosas con solo existir.

La vida había continuado, poco a poco... El mundo mágico había comenzado a sanar heridas, a saber seguir viviendo siendo conscientes de los estragos que había dejado la guerra, todo se encaminaba hacia lo que parecía ser un futuro brillante para todos aquellos que aún se encontraban de pie.

Harry Potter, un auror, soltero más codiciado, héroe de guerra, de 31 años de edad se encontraba en un día normal de su ya acostumbrada vida. Estaba en el trabajo, más bien en su cómoda oficina, era bueno en su trabajo, de hecho era muy bueno... Pero también era consciente de que por ser quien era es que había llegado a tener un puesto como Jefe del Departamento de Aurores de Inglaterra.

Parado frente a él se encontraba su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, él cual volvía a decirle la historia de siempre: debía conseguir una chica. Lo que Ron no sabía era que sus preferencias no iban por ese lado. Claro que no. Quería a alguien pero no era correspondida. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría estar con el gran y maravilloso Harry James Potter? ¿Hace falta decir quién? No. No lo es. La historia era simple... Y un cliché. Pero aquella persona no le quería.

—Vamos amigo. Se que lo de Ginny no va a funcionar pero debes salir un poco y...

—Ron, basta. Ya te he dicho que no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso. Estoy muy ocupado, tengo papeleo, más ahora que el ministerio de Inglaterra hizo tratos con otros ministerios para quien sabe que fines. Cada día me encuentro con un nuevo problema en la puerta...

—Espero que no estés hablando de mi, Harry.—Él sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga parada en su puerta. Hermione Weasley les miraba de forma reprobatoria.—He dejado a Rose y Hugo en casa de mis padres.

—Claro que no, Mione. Tengo mucho trabajo.—Dijo muy alarmado. No quería enfrentarse a la ira de una mujer embarazada, que por cierto, ya iba por su tercer embarazo y ahora eran gemelos.—Pero tu marido quiere que vea chicas y tengo mucho trabajo...

Harry sintió por primera vez en catorce años que la cicatriz que tenía en su frente ardía, dejándole sin aliento. Desconectando su mente y solo había dolor, tormento, angustia...

—¡Harry! Ron, algo le sucede a Harry.—Le gritó Hermione a su esposo.

—¡Amigo! ¿Qué sucede?—Ron no recibió respuesta alguna, Harry seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Es la cicatriz...—Susurró Hermione.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Qué le duele la cicatriz, Ronald!—Hermione se sostenía a la altura de su amigo.—¿Harry? ¿Necesitas algo?

—La... cicatriz... Duele.—Y entonces cayó al piso de su oficina perdiendo el conocimiento.

Hermione vio como de la frente de su mejor amigo caía sangre, mucha sangre y en ese preciso momento, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo malo estaba por pasar o en el peor de los casos, ya había pasado.

San Mungos era todavía el hospital para brujas y magos, que estaba hecho un completo caos por el reciente paciente ingresado con un cuadro desconocida, sin mucha información ni indicios aparentes más que el sangrado de la cicatriz.

Un hombre rubio, con rostro aristocrático se acercó a ellos, llamando de inmediato su atención.

—¿Malfoy?—Preguntó Ron. Pocos sabían que Draco Malfoy había logrado ser un gran sanador después de la guerra, aunque muchos no confiaran en él.

—Si. Potter no tiene indicios de nada que puede ponerle en un estado como en el que se encuentra. He consultado con otros colegas presentes y coinciden conmigo. La causante de su estado es la cicatriz y como nunca hemos tenido otro caso de un paciente tan peculiar, nos es difícil tratarle. Haremos todo lo que se encuentre en nuestras manos para salvarle.—Ron por primera vez no dijo nada ofensivo en contra de Malfoy, solo se apresuró a tomar entre sus brazos a su esposa que se encontraba de pronto mareada.

—¿Podemos hacer algo?—Hermione preguntó entre lágrimas.

—Me temo que no. No sabremos si Potter...

—Muy bien...—Hermione miró a Ron—Creo que debemos hablar con Ginny para decirles.

Malfoy se alejó de ellos en silencio. Desconcertado por el estado de Potter. Aquello si que era extraño. Y más aquella cicatriz que llevaba en la frente. Él lo sabía, solo no quería decirlo; Potter se estaba muriendo. De una u otra forma el Señor Oscuro había ganado.

* * *

 ** _86 años antes. 13 de noviembre de 1926. Mansión Potter._**

En la mansión Potter todo era un caos desde antes que los elfos domésticos sirvieran el desayuno para sus amos.

Dorea Potter, ama y señora de aquella impresionante fortaleza, estaba presentando las primeras contracciones, síntomas de que su bebé estaba por nacer. Y desde entonces solamente fue un caos. Que debían buscar un sanador. Que debían buscar a una partera. Que debían preparar esto y aquello. Que debían servirle el desayuno al joven amo Fleamont. Que debían buscarle un tranquilizante para el amo y señor de la casa, el pobre estaba que trepaba las paredes de lo nervioso que estaba.

El parto duró más de diez horas, casi a las 17 hrs. del mismo día, nacía una pequeña niña.

—Ya ha nacido.—Decía el sanador.—Felicidades Sr. Potter, es Ud. padre de una niña.

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del hombre de gafas, se veía tan agotado pero él no estaba preocupado por su estado ni por su apariencia, lo primero que hizo fue correr al cuarto en donde descansaba su esposa.

—Charlus, ¿Ya te lo dijeron?— Preguntaba la mujer desde la cama.

—Si... Tenemos una niña.—Dijo con expresión seria para adornar luego su rostro con una gran sonrisa.

—Querido, deja que te presente a Giada Antares Potter. Nuestra hija.—La mujer le pasó a la niña envuelta en finas mantas para recién nacidos.

En ese momento la pareja al fin se sintieron completos, tenían un niño y una niña recién nacida. El futuro seria maravilloso.

* * *

 **1927\. Mansión Potter.**

Él despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué no podía hablar? ¿Por qué sentía su garganta tan seca? La luz le molestaba los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Qué sucede, mi niña?—Preguntaba una cariñosa voz.—Has estado un poco enferma estos últimos días. Ya esta cariño.

Harry no sabía quien era esa mujer ni a quien le hablaba, entonces sintió que era elevado por unos brazos lo cual le sorprendió, deteniendo su llanto, él no sabía que estuviera llorando. Miró con atención a aquella mujer.

—Mamá te va a cuidar, mi niña.—¿Dijo que él era su niña? Harry quiso dedicarle una mirada curiosa o gélida. ¡No era gracioso! ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Sintió que los brazos le mecían lentamente, que le llevaban de aquel lugar. Lo que agradeció. Ya quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Y se encontraba con otro dilema, no podía hablar. Aquello era frustrarte. Su única forma de comunicarse era poco aceptable. Si le dolía algo, lloraba. Si tenía hambre, lloraba. Si quería ir al baño, lloraba. Pero la mujer solamente podía intentar entender lo que le sucedía. No saberlo a ciencia cierta, solo especular. Esto era peor que tener frente a frente a Voldemort.

—Querido, ¿No sabes quien se despertó?—Decía la mujer entrando en su despacho.

—¿Cómo esta? ¿Es necesario mandar a buscar a un sanador? Puedo mandar a Lulu o ir yo mismo y...

—Tranquilo, cariño. Ella se encuentra bien.—Decía la mujer sonriendo.—Esta bien. Creo que son sus dientes. Con un año de edad, creo que ya era tiempo. Pense que no le saldrían. Y ese hijo tuyo dejo su lección a medias y se escabullo...

—Es un Potter, querida. ¿Qué más podías esperar?—Preguntaba el hombre tomando en brazos a la bebé.—Lo mismo creo que tendré que hablar con él.

—Con siete años no creo que consigas mucho. Es tan Gryffindor como tu...

Harry estaba en silencio. Había averiguado sin querer cosas importantes. Él, es decir, ella era una Potter. Estaban en el mundo mágico y tenía un hermano mayor. El hombre se reía.

—Giada se ve bien. Pero creo que de igual modo iré en busca del sanador personal de la familia. No quiero que vuelva a enfermar.—Esta vez la mujer asintió.

—Recuerda que tenemos que hablar con los Malfoy en una semana, ellos se ofrecieron en venir personalmente.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, ya lo estoy lamentando.

—No, ni hablar. Ya es un poco tarde. Solo ellos podrán decidirlo en un futuro. Ya no nos concierne a los adultos.—Él asintió derrotado.

¿De que estaban hablando? ¿Sus padres haciendo tratos con los Malfoy? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco? ¿Acaso estaban bajo la maldición Imperio? De otro modo no sabía cómo había pasado tal cosa.

Los siguientes días habían pasado con normalidad, salvo por un pequeño incidente... Al recordarlo le daba ganas de voltear los ojos y de decir alguna maldición. Había tenido el gusto de conocer finalmente a su hermano. El chico era realmente molesto e inquieto. Sus mejillas aún dolían porque el muy Gryffindor había encontrado entretenido apretar "suavemente" y con "cariño" sus regordetas mejillas solo para ver que tan rojas podían estar. Y había encontrado algo entretenido que hacer, arrojarle su sonaja para que el niño se aleje o bien le alcance tal juguete. Pero era Lulu, su elfo domestico personal, quien corría detrás del juguete. Y él, reía por lo que sucedía.

El día del encuentro al fin había llegado y todo estaba listo para recibir al matrimonio Malfoy. Giada veía a todos corriendo, una semana había bastado para aceptar que ella ya no era Harry Potter, ahora era Giada Potter, una niña.

Se sentía agotada, miraba su entorno y sentía que sus ojos se cerraban. No supo en que momento se quedó dormida. Escuchaba voces, muchas voces y algo molesto le estaba despertando.

Al abrir sus ojos, en su cuna se encontraba otro niño, era rubio... Característico de los Malfoy. Le miraba desde cerca. Ella se sentó ya completamente despierta y molesta. Lo peor, él tenía su sonaja.

—Ama, la joven ama Giada ha despertado.

—Gracias, Lulu. Que mi hija no le pelee al pequeño Abraxas.—Decía la mujer.

Giada prestó más atención a la conversación de los adultos.

—Creo que quisiera agregar algo más. Nuestros hijos podrán romper su compromiso si no se sienten a gusto con el otro—Propuso Charlus sin dejar opción a replicas.

—Me parece bien.—Aportó otra voz masculina.

Esperen un momento. Compromiso, ¿Qué compromiso?

—Entonces Giada Antares Potter o Abraxas Lucius Malfoy pueden romper dicho compromiso pero será decisión de los niños. Y daremos a conocer dicho compromiso cuando salgan de Hogwarts. Aunque a ellos le diremos a los cuatro o cinco años.—Giada dejo de prestar atención. El mocoso tiraba de su pequeño brazo para llamar su atención para después pegarle son su juguete y eso le parecía entretenido. Pero ya pasaba a molesto.

Sintió un escalofrío ante la idea de casarse con el abuelo de Draco Malfoy. Y el muy crío no dejaba de tirarle la sonaja para que ella la tomara o para golpearle. No lo sabía. Y la interacción entre ambos ahora mismo era observada por los padres.

Por cansancio, tomo la sonaja y de repente el niño puso en su boca un pequeño puchero lastimero, de esos demasiado infantiles. Giada no sabía si reírse ante eso. No todos los días veías a un Malfoy haciendo gestos tan "normales". Los que había conocido parecían llevar bombas fétidas bajo sus narices.

La risa infantil de la niña se hizo oír por toda la habitación, los gestos del niño le parecían divertidos. Le pasó el dichoso juguete pero el otro niño le pegó en su manito e hizo que tirara el juguete. La pequeña se molesto, podría haber sido muy maduro siendo Harry Potter pero ahora ella solo era una niña. ¿Qué se creía aquel pequeño hurón albino? Quizás podría convertirle en uno. Se deshizo de esa idea de inmediato. Mas cuando tenía a los dos elfos domésticos cerca de ellos.

Lulu corría para alcanzar dichoso juguete. Ya con su juguete de regreso en sus manos, hizo un segundo intento de pasarle el juguete al caprichoso niño, mientras le evaluaba detenidamente y con sus ojitos entrecerrados, algunos podrían decir que le miraba con odio pero solo eran niños.

Nuevamente la reacción del niño fue la misma. Ya molesta con el otro infante, le miro seria y de repente el rubio cabello del heredero Malfoy se tornó de un estrafalario y chillón rosa. La niña le miró y en su pequeña boquita se formo una "o" de admiración, sabiendo lo que había hecho pero no había sido intencional, de eso estaba segura. Estallo en carcajada de jubileo y aplaudió con sus pequeñas manitas... Lulu tenía nuevamente la sonaja y se sobresaltó cuando el pequeño elfo del niño gritaba entre nervioso y horrorizado:

—¡Joven amo, señorito Abraxas!—El elfo había chillado.

—¿Eso fue lo que creo que fue?—Preguntaba una mujer desconocida para Giada, suponía que era la madre del pequeño Malfoy.

—Giada hizo magia accidental a tan solo un año de edad...—Charlus murmuró consternado.—Mi hija acaba de...

—¡Basas!—Chilló la niña intentando pronunciar el nombre del pequeño, podía hacer cosas parecidas pero nunca podía decir palabras claras aunque si hacerse entender.

—Creo que ellos se llevan bastante bien, ¿Verdad?—Lord Malfoy pregunto medio saliendo en algún tipo de trance. Oh, por Merlin... La cabello de su hijo era ahora mismo de un espantoso y chillón rosa... Sin lugar a dudas, la pequeña Potter estaba haciendo una declaración de quien llevaría los pantalones en aquella relación.

Si ellos solo supieran...

* * *

 ** _10 de mayo de 1932. Residencia Potter._**

No era un día cualquiera. Claro que no, el joven heredero Potter estaba de festejo, era su cumpleaños número once y era ya un hecho que a todo mago o bruja le llegaba la carta de Hogwarts, el colegio más grande de Magia y Hechicería de toda Europa, con la notificación de que tenían una plaza bacante para él.

La ansiada carta había llegado y Fleamont Potter desbordaba dicha y felicidad...

Y es que no era para menos. Había recibido la carta de aceptación. Dicha carta confirmaba que no era una persona común como cualquiera. Confirmaba que era un mago.

—¡Padre, madre! Llegó mi carta... ¡Mi carta de Hogwarts!—Charlus Potter sonreía complacido.

—Bien hecho, hijo. Al fin podrás ir en pocos meses a Hogwarts.—La sonrisa de orgullo no podía ser más que clara. Se le notaba que estaba complacido.—Tendremos un nuevo Gryffindor en la familia.

—Podría estar en Slytherin.—Aportó la madre, ella era una Black. Los Black siempre estaban en Slytherin.

—Estaré en Gryffindor, madre.—Dijo vanidoso.—Para Slytherin de seguro va a ir Giada.

La pequeña le gruño de frustración. Ella no quería que le recordaran que podía quedar en Slytherin.

—No molestes a tu hermana...

—Pero, madre... Mira como se pone, entrecierra sus ojos, observándome y esperando el momento justo para atacar... ¡Ya se comporta como una serpiente!—Argumento desesperado para librarse de un posible castigo.

—El verde combinaría con mis ojos.—Dijo la niña de lentes, tomando su té tranquilamente mientras se servía un pequeño pastel de chocolate.

—¡Además allí estaría el novio!—Giada o mejor dicho Harry Potter gruñó ante el recuerdo. Había sido muy amiga de Abraxas Malfoy hasta que este se enteró que debía casarse con ella. Al parecer, le desagradaba la idea.

—Mejor lee la carta antes que te hechice...

Era muy difícil comportarse como una niña con un hermano mayor que te sacaba de quicio constantemente.

COLEGIO DE HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA.

Director: Armando Dippet.

Estimado joven Sr.: Fleamont Charlus Potter.

Tenemos el placer de informale, en la presente misiva, que dispone de una plaza y/o lugar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios para su año correspondiente. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza a más tardar el 31 de Julio.

Muy cordialmente, saluda a Ud. Albus Percibal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Subdirector.

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo. (Negras).

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

Camisas de vestir blanca.

Chalecos (grises).

Pantalones de vestir (negros).

(Las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con sus respectivos nombres).

Libros.

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

Reglamentarios de hechizo (Clase 1) Miranda Goshauk.

Historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

Guía de transformaciones para principantes, Emeric Switch.

Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phillida Spore.

Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos Newt Scamander.

Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía mágica para la protección, Quentim Trimble.

Resto del equipo:

1 Varita.

1 caldero de peltre (medida 2)

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (o ratón) o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBA PROPIAS.

Y por insistencia de su hermano, ese mismo día ya estaban en el Callejón Diagon.

Su primera parada había sido en Gringotts.

Habían comprado un baúl, los libros de la lista. La librería era un lugar en el que alguien como el joven Potter jamás pondría un pies... Pero tuvo que hacerlo, para diversión de su hermana. Después fueron directo a Madame Malkins en donde tomaron medidas al chico que no podía estarse quieto. Charlus había tomado otro rumbo, debía conseguir algunos de los materiales de la lista. Después de más de tres horas, las cuales pasaron, tomando medidas, mirando y escogiendo telas, estilos y todo eso, al fin salían del lugar... De verdad, Giada deseaba haber acompañado a su padre... No comprendía qué tenía su hermano con la ropa.

Se reunieron con su padre llegando al boticario. Giada pudo admirar detenidamente cada ingrediente que tenían. Una rara variedad y algunos ingredientes que en el futuro estaban prohibidos estaban antes sus ojos. Grandes cantidades de pergaminos, plumas y tintas... Giada quiso también comprar pergaminos para cartas, tintas de colores y algunas plumas muy bonitas.

Se detuvieron a almorzar algo ligero. No se habían dado cuenta pero ya había pasado cinco horas de compras.

Y por último, la varita.

No prestó atención a la varita que compró su hermano.

Antes sus ojos estaban fijos en el viejo Ollivander, que estaba exactamente como le recordaba. ¿Qué era ese hombre? Quizás nunca lo descubriría.

Después había regresado a la casa, Giada estaba pensativa, no sabía muy bien que era pero sentía que era algo importante que se le escapaba. No podía saber lo que era aquello.

Su hermano estaba haciendo escándalo y abriendo algunos regalos que le habían llegado. Subió a su cuarto. ¿Qué era aquello que por más que trataba no recordaba?

Así poco a poco fueron pasando los días y meses hasta que finalmente había llegado el primero de Septiembre. Debían ir a King´s Croos. Su hermano se iba a Hogwarts.

—Pequeña serpiente, no entres a mi cuarto... Tiene trampas y algunos hechizos contras reptiles—Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.— Después no me digas que no te avise.

—Tu cuarto estará igual que siempre, hermanito...—Sonrió con falsedad. Ya se enteraría su hermano si seguía llamándole así.

Vio como sus padres se despedían, demasiado emocional para su gusto.

—Nos veremos para navidad, pequeña serpiente.— Se despedía.

—Muy bien, león pulgoso. No arañes paredes ni cortinas—Se burló.—Los gatitos tienden a portarse mal.

Su hermano simplemente se rió y entró al tren.

Poco a poco el Expreso Hogwarts desaparecía ante su vista, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía partir de nuevo el tren, pero ahora como un mero espectador, cuando Teddy había comenzado su primer año le había acompañado, pero entonces no sentía esa felicidad de un niño cuando sabe que pronto va a partir, es más... Sentía la amargura de saber que ese tren partía hacía el lugar que había considerado su hogar, en el que hizo buenos amigos pero era ese mismo lugar en donde había pasado los peores días vividos y que aún podía recordar. Una contradicción, una gran dicotomía. La diferencia era notable. En ese entonces, su ahijado partía para el lugar en donde había sucedido todo aquello y ahora, su hermano partía hacía el lugar en donde ella bien sabía, años en el futuro, sucedería todo aquello.

Si... Una gran dicotomía.

—Giada, es hora de volver a casa...—Le llamaba la atención su madre.

El tren había desaparecido y si, se acercaba la hora de volver.

No sabía si es que quería aquello.

Cuando llegara la hora solo le quedaba una opción: Fingir.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la escritora británica J. K. ROWLING. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

 _Decidí que tanto Dorea Black como Charlus Potter, padres de Fleamont y Giada, sus fechas de nacimiento será en el año 1.900. Fleamont nace en el 10 de mayo del año 1921 y Giada en el 13 de noviembre de 1926. Si, Giada Antares Potter es mayor un mes y unos dieciocho días aproximadamente que Tom Riddle._

AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)].Veremos que algunos personajes se mantienen pero que la trama de la historia se desarrolla en dos distintas localización temporal y espacial difiriendo mucho de la historia original, pero la mayoría de los hechos serán en el pasado pero con pequeñas interacciones con lo que sucede con Harry en el futuro. Los hechos y/o acontecimientos se amoldaran a la historia que quiero redactar en este fic según sean necesarios. OoC [Out of Character : (fuera del personaje)]. Habrá algunos cambios de personalidades de algunos personajes en si radicalmente para el desarrollo de la trama. Fiction Rated T, M y en algún futuro cercano, o lejano, puede cambiar a MA. Pero por el momento que quedará en T. En cuanto al género, hablando exclusivamente referiendome a Fanfiction, será una mezcla entre Aventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, tragedy entre otro. Según la evolución de la trama. Podría encontrarse de pronto con otro género. Todo dependerá de lo que salga de mi cabeza.

Summary: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle. "What if"... 2012, Harry cae en un sueño profundo del que no puede despertar. Nace en 1926 como Giada Antares Potter, la hermana menor de Fleamont Potter. Sumenle un Draco en ese tiempo y a Tom Riddle.

Segundo capítulo...

* * *

 _ **We live with the scars we choose.**_

 _(VIVIMOS CON LAS CICATRICES QUE ESCOGEMOS)_

* * *

 _ **13 de Noviembre de 1937. Mansión Potter.**_

Quería dormir, necesitaba hacerlo. Su hermano no estaba en casa ya que estaba cursando su sexto año en Hogwarts. Y ella solamente quería hacer nada. Unos golpecitos, que se volvieron insistentes, en su ventana despertaron su curiosidad obligándole de paso a levantarse y abandonar la comodidad de su cama. Una lechuza voló hacía ella, después de acariciar al ave y darle una galleta que tenía se dispuso a leer la carta.

Era lo que esperaba. Era la carta de Hogwarts.

 ** _COLEGIO DE HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA._**

 ** _Director: Armando Dippet._**

 ** _Estimada Srta.: Giada Antares Potter._**

 ** _Tenemos el placer de informarle, en la presente misiva, que dispone de una plaza y/o lugar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios para su año correspondiente. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza a más tardar el 31 de Julio._**

 ** _Muy cordialmente, saluda a Ud. Albus Percibal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Subdirector._**

 ** _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_**

 ** _Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo. (Negras)._**

 ** _Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._**

 ** _Un par de guantes (piel de dragón o semejante)._**

 ** _Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._**

 ** _Camisas de vestir blanca._**

 ** _Chalecos (grises)._**

 ** _Pantalones de vestir (negros)._**

 ** _(Las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con sus respectivos nombres)._**

 ** _Libros._**

 ** _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_**

 ** _Reglamentarios de hechizo (Clase 1) Miranda Goshauk._**

 ** _Historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot._**

 ** _Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._**

 ** _Guía de transformaciones para principantes, Emeric Switch._**

 ** _Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phillida Spore._**

 ** _Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._**

 ** _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos Newt Scamander._**

 ** _Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía mágica para la protección, Quentim Trimble._**

 ** _Resto del equipo:_**

 ** _1 Varita._**

 ** _1 caldero de peltre (medida 2)_**

 ** _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._**

 ** _1 telescopio._**

 ** _1 balanza de latón._**

 ** _Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (o ratón) o un sapo._**

 ** _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBA PROPIAS._**

La lechuza ya se había ido, dobló de nuevo la carta y la dejó en su mesa. Volvió para acostarse en la cama. Tapándose solo tenía una idea en mente: Dormir.

A media mañana, más lechuzas le despertaron, peleándose por entrar por la ventana. Resignada a no poder seguir durmiendo, abrió su ventana dejándoles pasar a todas. Agradeció mentalmente que tenía muchas galletas que la noche anterior había conseguido de Lulu. No quería que las lechuzas se molestaran por no darles nada.

Las lechuzas traían paquetes y cartas de felicitaciones por su cumpleaños. De los Malfoy, Black, entre otros. Hasta había un presente de su hermano. Sonriendo se sentó en la cama, buscando esos ridículos lentes que usaba para no llamar demasiado la atención o desviarla hacía otro lado, hacia un sujeto "más agradable" a la vista como decía una de sus primas de parte de madre. No se asombró al ver que por su cumpleaños recibía notas de felicitaciones, libros interesantes, ropa muy finas, algunos dulces entre otras cosas.

—Ama Giada.—Aparecía Lulu con un té de hierbas como todas las mañanas.—Le traigo su té.

—Gracias, Lulu.

—¡Qué grande está señorita!—Decía emocionada la pequeña elfina.— Si hasta parece que fue ayer que con tan solo un año de edad le puso el cabello rosa al joven señor Malfoy.

Giada rió. Rió mucho.

—¡Qué boca la mía!—La elfina se mostraba avergonzada.

—Es bueno que me lo recuerdes, Lulu. Así puedo divertirme. Y que ni se te ocurra cartigarte.—Giada tomó su té—¿Dónde están padre y madre?

—Los señores le esperan en el comedor.—La elfina le observaba con adoración. Se puso las gafas y ya preparada se dispuso a bajar.—Amita, ¿Por qué insiste en usar esas gafas feas?

—Para pasar desapercibida. Diles que ya bajo.

—Claro, señorita.—La elfina desapareció.

Giada se observó en el espejo. Su cabello le recordaba al que solía tener Hermione en su primer año de Hogwarts. Todo era planeado. No quería que nadie notara que estaba allí, se estaba volviendo una completa paranoica. Había algo que le decía que tenía que andarse con mucho cuidado y no solo era eso que no podía recordar. A su alrededor notaba la tensión en el ambiente. No podía identificar aún lo que era aquello. Pero sabía que era peligroso.

Había comprendido y aprendido que su prometido era un patán que se creía ya superior a todos. Que estaba muy orgulloso de su linaje sangre pura, orgulloso de ser un Malfoy. El muy estúpido había insinuado que ella debería sentirse muy complacida de que en un futuro también seria una Malfoy. Tuvo que reprimir el fuerte deseo de maldecirle, esta vez no sería un simple cambio de color de cabello. Claro que no. El muy cínico merecía unos tirones de oreja como mínimo. Pero era mejor ignorarle. Por su salud mental. Abraxas Malfoy era peor que su futuro nieto en su época escolar.

—¡Oh, mi preciosa niña! Estas tan grande ya...—Su padre le estaba abrazando cariñosamente.—Once años...

Su madre le sonrió desde su asiento.

—Ven, desayuna con nosotros.—Su madre sabía que no le gustaba mucho los cumpleaños, por eso no hacía grandes fiestas ni nada por el estilo. Ni le saludaba con gestos extravagantes como los de su padre.

—¿Qué tienes allí, cariño?—Le preguntó Charlus.

—Es la carta de Hogwarts. Llegó temprano.—Afirmó apenada.

—¡Felicitaciones querida! El próximo año iras tu también a Hogwarts... Tenemos que comprar tus cosas. Iremos hoy mismo, si tu lo deseas, al Callejón Diagon para comprar tus cosas...

—Me gustaría esperar al menos una semana. Creo que es mejor buscar los libros y mi varita pronto, aunque me gustaría dejar lo otro para más adelante.—Los ojos de su padres se iluminaron de orgullo y deleite.

—Ya tendremos tiempo. ¿Ya respondiste la carta?

—Es lo primero que hice, madre.—Respondió sonriendo.

—Bien.

El día pasó sin más percances, como siempre había decidido leer un poco en la biblioteca, la cual, era tan grande como el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Había escogido un libro que hablaba sobre los grandes logros y fracasos del ministerio a lo largo del tiempo. Era interesante saber que un autor anónimo creía que haber prohibido la magia elemental era un grave error y que con ello solamente estaban matando a la magia indirectamente porque unos magos débiles estaban en el poder. El autor hacía un recorrido por grandes eventos durante la Edad Media.

Lo que no comprendía era, ¿Por qué su padre tendría ese libro entre su colección? Había otros que eran de magia muy oscura. Alguna teorías y hechizos de dudosa procedencia. Había material que nunca antes había podido tener a su disposición, ni siquiera heredando todos los vienes Potter cuando había cumplido su mayoría de edad, aquello se había perdido en alguna época entre las décadas que habían de diferencia.

Quiso saber en dónde estarían. Debía de esperar y ver.

Durante la semana habían cenado en casa de los Malfoy, por alguna rídicula razón, los adultos se veían preocupados ante tan gélida cordialidad ente ellos dos. Pero ninguna cosa mejoró, no cuando los padres sacaban a relucir el "incidente" o "accidente" del cabello rosa del heredero Malfoy. Era una anécdota que sacaba risa en los normalmente estoicos adultos.

Giada mostraba desinterés. Decía no recordar nada. Y Abraxas echaba humo por las orejas, literalmente, al escuchar una y otra vez aquella ridícula historia. Más cuando la mocosa frente a él tenía la osadía de mostrarse avergonzada y sus mejillas enrojecían dejando escapar una risita nerviosa como si se estuviese burlando de él. No, eso era demasiado hasta para un santo. Merlín sabía que lo único que le provocaba aquella desalineada muchacha era un profundo deseo de maldecirle.

Después de dicho incidente, de despedidas frías y sin mucha pena por no tener que verse las caras por algún tiempo, cada uno había regresado a la normalidad de lo que cada jovencito creía que se refería aquel término.

Al finalizar la semana habían, finalmente, hecho el viaje al Callejón Diagon. Giada tenía que reconocer que sus progenitores estaban más emocionados que ella misma por aquel viaje. Armándose de paciencia, fingió gran alegría.

—¿Iremos a por los libros o la varita?—Preguntaba Charlus.

—Primero iremos por los libros.—Determino Dorea Potter.

—Bien.—Los tres se encaminaron para la librería.

Giada dejó a sus padres buscando los libros para el colegio y se puso a ver estante por estante los libros que tenían allí. Algunos de ellos se encontraban en la biblioteca en casa de los Potter, aunque su padre le había permitido comprar algunos libros más para entretenerse en Hogwarts y no meterse en problemas.

Había tomado dos libros de defensa, dos de preparaciones de pociones volumen uno y dos, que detallaba en ellos el uso de los ingredientes, forma de manejarlos y muchos otros detalles que le habrían encantado saber antes de tener una clase con Snape, a menos aún ni siquiera había nacido su antiguo profesor de pociones. Tres de encantamientos, uno de ellos nombraba algunos encantamientos raros, los otros eran más avanzados. Transformaciones, puso uno más...

Los otros libros como de runas y otros tantos los tenían en la casa, eran de su hermano.

Ya creía tener suficientes libros cuando vio un libro de gran tamaño, parecía una enciclopedia de esa muggle, reconocía al autor pero en su tiempo ese libro había estado prohibido, no recordaba muy bien el motivo. En su portada de cuero y con letras en plata decía "Las fuerzas oscuras. Grandes y atroces revelaciones. Quentim Trimble".

Decidió llevar el libro, sabía que sus padres nada le dirían, la biblioteca de los Potter tenía libros con contenidos más oscuros y se suponían que eran magos del bando de la luz, ironías de la vida... Quizás.

En total tenía 17 libros con los de la escuela. Dos más que su padre había agregado, uno sobre la historia de Hogwarts y el otro sobre según las palabras textuales de su padre: "el deporte que todo mago o bruja debería adorar", al parecer no importaba de que tiempo fueran, todo Potter amaba el quiddich. 19 libros... Bien, podía con ellos.

* * *

Después de un paseo, al fin llegaron a Ollivander. Sobre la puerta estaba el cartel en letras doradas que ya había visto tantas veces antes.

"Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C."

—Buen día.—Saludaba su padre.—Venimos por una varita para nuestra hija.

—Bien, bien, bien...—Pronunció Ollivander observando a la joven Potter detenidamente.—¿Es diestra, señorita Potter?

—Si señor...—Ollivander le hacía sentir nerviosa, era como si aquellos ojos pudieran leerle a la perfección y eso le asustaba... Mucho.

—Veamos. Extienda su brazo.—Después de un examen detallado, y a su parecer, descarado... Ollivander camino en silencio para dirigirse hacía los estantes. Busco con detenimiento algo en particular, hasta que sacó una caja y en el fondo había una varita.—Caoba, treinta y tres centímetros, núcleo de pluma de fénix... Una varita flexible y poderosa. Excelente para encantamientos.

Apenas pudo tocar la varita cuando ya no la tenía cerca suyo.

—No, no, no. Probemos con otra.—Tomó una caja del estante y se la paso a Giada.—Madera de haya, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, veinte centímetros y medio...

Giada tomo la varita y no sucedió absolutamente nada. Dejó la varita en su lugar al ver que Ollivander volvía a ver las cajas y tomaba otra.

—¡Que cliente tan difícil!—Decía emocionado. Giada escuchó a sus padres reír satisfechos consigo mismo.—Sauce, nervios de dragón, veintitrés centímetros...

Pero tampoco era esa. No, no lo era. No sucedía absolutamente nada.

—Nogal, treinta y cinco centímetros. Una varita voluble, núcleo de... No, tampoco lo es...—Dijo quitándole de las manos ante tanta emoción...

—Creo que aún no ha sido creada una varita para mi...—Murmuró apenada, después de probar tes varitas más.

—Tranquila, cariño. Encontraras tu varita, estoy segura.—Decía su madre, después de estar casi una hora probando varitas.

—Comprendemos tu frustración hija... De verdad, lo hacemos.—Su padre le dedicaba una sonrisa un poquito cansada.

—Al menos alguien se divierte.—Murmuró solo para sus padres.

Ollivander divagó un momento más y luego de acomodar las varitas ya descartadas, tomó tres cajas distintas.

—Me pregunto si podría ser una de estas...—Destapó una caja mostrando una de las varitas, su magia parecía reconocerle, ya que estaba inquieta, esa era la varita de Harry Potter. ¿Podría tenerla ella?—Acebo, pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Giada, temblorosa, tomó la varita... Estaba expectante. ¿Qué pasaría si esa era su varita en este momento? ¿Cambiaría algo? Se encontraba aún más nerviosa, su magia hacía que sus dedos sintieran como una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Se sentía bien. Recién se dio cuenta que estaba cerrando sus ojos.

—¡Que curioso! Pensé que esta varita le escogería. Porque es la varita quien escoje al mago y no al revés como muchos quieren creer.—Aseguraba Ollivander guardando en su caja la varita—Estaba seguro que era la adecuada. Al parecer me equivoqué.

Giada observaba la varita con nostalgia mientras volvía a quedar guardada en su caja. ¿Querría decir esto que la varita esperaría a Harry Potter? ¿Qué tanto había cambiado las cosas? No recordaba haber escuchado nada sobre una Giada Antares Potter, nadie había hablado de ella cuando mencionaban a los Potter. ¿Que sucedía? ¿Era acaso una realidad paralela a la que alguna vez había vivido?

—Tejo, pluma de fénix, treinta y cuatro centímetros...—Giada tomó la varita, estaba pensativa y no prestó mayor atención a lo que le decía, porque de haberlo hecho se hubiese dado cuenta a quien pertenecería aquella varita.

Sintió algo similar que con la otra varita, un cosquilleo que podría calificar como un poco molesto pero finalmente agradable y reconfortante.

—Tampoco lo es...— Giada le pasó la varita.

—No desespere señorita Potter. Encontraremos su varita.—Le aseguró.—Nos queda probar la otra varita, si esta no funciona, tendremos que seguir buscando... Cerezo, pluma de fénix, veintisiete centímetros. Una muy interesante varita.

Giada dejo escapar un suspiro, tomo la varita indecisa... Un súbito calor recorrieron sus dedos, era distinto a las otras veces anteriores. Además, al levantarle, la varita dejó escapar chispas de colores como las que producían los fuegos artificiales. Arrojó muchas luces de colores y finalmente podía sentirse satisfecha. Había encontrado su varita.

—Excelente.—Dijo Ollivander finalmente.—Algo nunca antes visto, he de decir...

—¿A qué se refiere?—Preguntó por instinto.

—Podría haber sido cualquiera de las tres últimas varita la que le escogiera, no por nada son varitas hermanas, tiene afinidad con su núcleo... Un magnifico fénix sin igual dio tres plumas voluntariamente. Las dos primeras varitas fueron fáciles de hacer en comparación con la que ahora le pertenece. Intente usar distintos tipos de madera, fracasando miserablemente, hasta que un día conseguí una rama de cerezo con flores...—Dijo como recordando lo que había sucedido hace tanto tiempo—Las flores del cerezo son de una belleza única y efímera. Hoy están y mañana ya no. Y es un verdadero expectáculo ver caer los pétalos de los cerezos en flor...

Giada no comprendía a qué quería llegar. Sus padres les estaban observando en silencio.

—Ud. será sin ningún lugar a dudas una bruja muy poderosa... Estoy completamente seguro de ello.

Después de pagar la varita, abandonaron de inmediato la tienda.

—Eso fue extraño...—Dijo su padre, ambas mujeres, madre e hija coincidieron con él en silencio con un simple asentimiento.

* * *

Los siguientes días se volvieron tediosos, se había encerrado en su cuarto o en la biblioteca, dejando que los días pasaran y evitar que sus padres le siguieran mirando con orgullo y curiosidad. Todo lo atribuían a que era una Potter-Black.

Recién se percataba de eso. Ella era una bruja sangre pura... Y su linaje, al parecer, no tenía "manchas". Y era esa una de las razones para que los Malfoy quisieran unir sus familias, no solo era una conveniente unión con los Potter, una familia de la luz, también se unían a la familia Black. La antigua y honorable casa Black, una de las familias más oscuras que existían y con su poder y nombre intactos. Quizás consideraban que Dorea Black al casarse con Charlus Potter había hecho una jugada brillante y ahora querían imitarle pero lo que desconocían era que ellos se habían casado por amor. Todo era conveniencia. Bien. Era algo que ella también podía jugar. Ser la perfecta prometida o mejor dicho, la horrorosa prometida poco agraciada y carente de belleza. Primero había decidido usar lentes demasiado anticuados para evitar posibles comparaciones en el futuro y también evitar llamar la atención de personas indeseables, al parecer funcionaba. Su "prometido" no mostraba aun interés alguno por ella. Pero eran niños, sabía que podría en un futuro deshacerse de él si lo quisiera. Hasta podría hacer que él no demostrara interés alguno en ella de esa forma. No quería ser la futura abuela de Draco Malfoy... Merlín, no...

Se decía por allí que Abraxas Malfoy había tenido más debilidad por las mujeres hermosas que por las artes oscuras. Y si llegaba a ser el caso, se sabía que no había peor odio que el que surge del amor traicionado. Aquí no había un amor ni nada igual pero si un compromiso y la palabra de los adultos, un arreglo en donde habían pactado una futura unión. Pero que podría romperse. Y usas la futura debilidad de Malfoy sería estupendo. No había nada peor que dañar el orgullo de una mujer. Eso lo había aprendido siendo Harry Potter y rechazando una proposición. Pero esa era una historia diferente. ¿Cuánto más dudaría su compromiso?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado días tras días y navidad se acercaba con ello se acercaba el retorno de su hermano. Fleamont volvía por dos semanas a pasar las fiestas en familia. Fleamont era una replica exacta de lo que llagaría a ser su futuro hijo, James. Sentía nostalgia con solo verle. No podía estar muy unida a él. Ella misma se autoimponía una distancia separada por un abismo que su ahora hermano nunca supo como cruzar.

Era entretenido a su modo pero muy pesado y molesto. Era divertido cuando él le llamaba "pequeña serpiente" y cosas por el estilo.

—¡Pequeña serpiente!—Escuchó que alguien le gritaba.

— Fleamont, también es un gusto verte.—Siseó molesta.

—Y ella dice que no es una serpiente... Se comporta como una.—Decía el joven de dieciséis años de edad.

—Si todos los Gryffindor se comportan como tú, prefiero ser una serpiente.

—Auch... —Fleamont se rió.

—Madre y padre nos están esperando. Dijeron que después que terminaras de comportarte tan Gryffindor, nos uniéramos a ellos en el comedor. Ya es hora de la cena.

—No creo que hayan dicho eso de "después de comportarte tan Gryffindor"...

—No fueron sus palabras exactas pero lo dieron a entender...—Se burló.

—Bueno, hermanita... Después quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante...—Dijo poniéndose muy serio.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Guardarías un secreto?—Giada le observo seria, como si intentara saber que es lo que este quería decirle. Así que asintió.—¿Incluso de madre y padre?

—Incluso podría hacer un juramento inquebrantable. Y jurar por mi propia magia en guardar tu "sucio" secreto de padre y madre.—Dijo volviéndose aún más sería. Disimulando muy bien su sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo Fleamont ocultaba algo a sus padres?

—¿Te das cuenta de por que creo que estarás en Slytherin?—Se rió porque la chica quiso golpearle.—Vamos a cenar y después hablamos. Esto será complicado.

Pudo ver que aquel secreto pesaba mucho sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué sería aquello que ocultaba?

* * *

Recién habían terminado de cenar, y se encontraban jugando una partida de ajedrez realmente fácil de ganar ya que cierto castaño estaba muy distraído. Lo que era raro en el joven.

—No puedo concentrarme.—Le dijo después de ver como en diez minutos le habían ganado y él perdido miserablemente.

—¿Tan grave es?—Cuestiono frente de él. A Fleamont se le oscureció la miraba, se veía abatido.

—Me gusta una chica.—Giada se sorprendió.—¡No me mires así! ¡Creo que estoy enamorado!

Giada le miraba abriendo la boca, ¿Era eso lo que no quería decirles a sus padres? Estaba incrédula. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Eso no es tan malo.—Dijo rápidamente. Recuperándose de su emoción anterior.

—Lo dices porque no sabes quien es...

—Fleamont no puede ser tan malo. —Volvió a repetir. ¿Seria alguna persona con sabre de alguna criatura mágica? O en el peor de los casos, ¿Una chica Muggle?—¡Oh, no!

—¡Déjame terminar antes de juzgarme!—Pidió desesperado.

—Entonces comienza a hablar.—Le dijo cruzando sus brazos y él suspiro derrotado.

—Letizia y yo nos conocimos el primer día de Hogwart. Ella entró al compartimiento en donde yo estaba solo ya que no pude encontrar a mis amigos. Se presentó conmigo, dijo que se llamaba Letizia Anderson. Ella también fue sorteada en Gryffindor. Así que al ser la única persona que conocía se acercó mucho más a mi, hasta que hizo sus propias amistades.—Suspiro y una sonrisa boba apareció en sus labios.—Nos alejamos un poco, pero desde el año pasado me he dado cuenta de algo importante y es que ella me gusta mucho. Se que puede ser una persona bastante peculiar y extraña. Es reservada y le gusta de cierto modo cultivar su misterio. Y no hace caso a las modas...

—Suena encantadora...—Murmuró sarcástica ante tales cualidades del prospecto romántico de su hermano mayor. Ya se imaginaba a un Trol, pero ella no podía opinar ya que su hermano le mandaría a mirarse en un espejo.

—Es cerebral, introspectiva, reflexiva, incluso intelectual...—Giada se sorprendió ante eso.—Realmente le hace honor a su nombre. Ella es alegría y deleite...

—¡Esta perdido!—Murmuro ella sorprendida.—¿El problema es?

—¿Escuchaste antes el nombre Anderson en el mundo mágico?—Pregunto abatido.

—No. ¿Pero que tiene eso que ver con...?

—Es hija de muggles.

—¿Qué con eso? Sería tu elección.—Dijo esperando a que él simplemente estallara. Giada sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, pero no quería privarle la oportunidad a su hermano de sacar la frustración que sabía le estaba corroyendo por dentro.

—¿Cómo crees que ello lo aceptarían?—Preguntó decaído.

—Padre y madre le aceptaran...—Estaba convencida de ello, más si les decía que estaba enamorado.

—Podrían aceptarlo, ellos si. Pero es hija de muggles. ¿Lo comprendes? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará el resto de nuestra familia? ¿Le aceptarían?—Giada sabía muy bien la respuesta.

—No, nunca lo harían.

—Y si yo decido estar con ella... Ellos les darían el espalda. Es más, hasta los Malfoy romperían su compromiso contigo porque tú hermano quiere a una "sangre sucia".—Dijo con amargura.—Los Black son los peores. ¿Crees que con eso de odiar a todos aquellos que ellos llaman "impuros" podrían aceptar esto? Borrarían a madre y con ella a nosotros de su precioso árbol de pacotilla que tienen en Grimmauld Place.

—"Toujours Pur".—Musitó el lema de la familia.

—¿De qué me serviría ser siempre puro si soy infeliz?—Dijo levantándose de su asiento para comenzar a andar por su cuarto nervioso, molesto, hastiado.—¿De qué me serviría casarme con una joven perteneciente a las familias de sangre pura? ¿De que me serviría casarme por ejemplo con una chica perteneciente a los Every, Flint, Rosier, Fawley, Bulstrode, Nott, Burke, Yaxley, Carrow, Lestrange o Guant?

—Los Black estarían felices...—Dijo con hastió pensando en el retrato de la madre de su padrino o de quien fue el padrino de Harry Potter.

—Hay momentos en los que no quisiera ser un mago y ser un simple muggle...—Admitió derrotado.—Algunas veces odio ser un sangre pura. No importa si soy un Potter por línea paterna, perteneciente a una familia de la "luz" ni ser un Black por línea materna, que son supuestamente una familia oscura. Hasta seria un honor ser un Squib.

—También esta el sufrimiento de un hijo de muggle o mestizo al enamorarse de un sangre pura...—Comprendía el dilema de su hermano. Sabía que aquello sería muy difícil.—¡Pero eso no debe importarte ahora!

Fleamont se sorprendió, su hermana acababa de gritarle. ¿Qué le sucedía?

—¿Q-Qué?

—Fleamont algunas veces creo que mereces que te hechice...—Le dijo sonriendo.—Se que lo de ustedes no va a ser fácil, pero alguna vez escuchaste decir a alguien que es mejor amar y haber perdido que no haber amado nunca...

—No entiendo.—Giada rodó los ojos.

—No sabes lo que va a suceder mañana, ni en el futuro. Date una oportunidad con Letizia aunque sea un secreto, prueba solo ver si funcionan juntos. Camina antes de corres, Fleamont . Si realmente es para ti, lo sabrás. Si no te das una oportunidad de seguro te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida...—Sonrió al verle mirarle como si de pronto le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. Se levanto y abrazó a su hermano—Ahora debes descansar.

—Letizia es mi novia...—Le dijo al ver que su hermana estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Cosa que sorprendió a la joven—Se lo pedí estando en el tren, cuando veníamos de regreso.

—Prometo que será nuestro secreto.—Ella le sonrió mientras seguía su camino. Al menos eso dejaba a su hermano más tranquilo, se había sacado un peso de encima.

Esas vacaciones de invierno fueron realmente emocionantes para Giada, sintió que estaba más cerca que nunca de su hermano mayor, pero como todo lo bueno termina, Fleamont tuvo que volver al colegio, prometiéndole a Giada escribirle para contarle lo que sucedía con Letizia.

* * *

Y así ya se encontraban en las vacaciones de verano, faltando poco para que comenzara el séptimo año Fleamont y Giada terminaba de hacer sus compras necesarias para ingresar en su primer año.

—¿No se te olvida nada, Giada?—Preguntaba su madre.

—Ya tengo mis túnicas, todo el resto de cosas en mi baúl y... Creo que lo tengo todo.

—Bien, veré si tu hermano también ya tiene todo. ¿No quiero saber que tienes tu escoba en tu baúl, Giada?—Cuando su madre salía, la joven sacó su escoba del baúl molesta por no poder llevarla.

Y con su baúl con todas sus cosas, se fue a acostar en su cama, a la espera del comienzo de un nuevo día para poder ir a Hogwarts.

—Señorita Giada... Ama, ya es hora de levantarse.—Giada abrió sus verdes ojos y observó que Lulu estaba en frente de ella.—Es el gran día, amita. Hoy partirá para el colegio. Debe tomar una ducha.

Giada se levantó para prepararse. Tomando una ducha, bajando a desayunar en familia.

—Buen día, familia.—Medio grito.

—¿Giada, qué son esos modales?

—Lo lamento. Me siento nerviosa y...—Bajo la cabeza apena.—Quiero llegar pronto a Hogwart, así me lleven en bote, que el sombrero me seleccione en que casa debo estar y...

—¿Alguien se levantó del lado Gryffindor de la cama?—Se burló Fleamont .

—Quizás deberías levantarte aunque sea un solo día del lado Slytherin de la cama y así sabrías comportarte como debe hacerlo un Potter...—Y de paso le mostró la lengua mientras se disponía a saborear su último desayuno en familia durante algún tiempo.

Fleamont simplemente sonrió mientras sus padres negaban ya cansados por las peleas de los hermanos.

—Terminen su desayuno, después iremos a dejaros en el Expreso Hogwart.—Charlus les dijo para luego tomar "El Profeta" para ponerse al día con las novedades que tenía el nuevo día en el mundo mágico .

Después del desayuno, de bajar los baules, de despedirse de elfos domesticos chillones (Lulu entre otros), decidieron aparecerse en la estación, justo frente del Expreso que le llevarían al colegio, muchos (pero no todos) magos sangre pura tenían permitido aparecerse en la estación, sin cruzar la barrera en la estación muggle para alivios de muchos y orgullosos miembros de la sociedad mágica.

—Tenemos que dajar el baul en nuestro compartimiento.—Fleamont desapareció por un momento del lugar para volver a aparecer nuevamente a los diez minutos.

—Giada, recuerda comportarte.—Le decía Dorea—Como una Potter-Black debes hacerte respetar y ser nuestra orgullosa hija.

—Escucha lo que dice tu madre, querida. —Su padre le sonrió.—Se que llegamos temprano, pero yo debo ir a trabajar.

—Lo sé, padre. Prometo saber comportarme.—Giada le sonrió.

—Y no importa en que casa seas seleccionada. Gryffindor o Slytherin... Se que lo harás muy bien en cualquiera de las cuatro.—Charlus le sonrió abrazándole para que después se despidiera de Dorea.

—Madre, prometo comportarme y no hacerle bromas a Malfoy.—Se adelantó antes de que su madre le advirtiera sobre eso. La abrazó y permitió que su hermano se despidiera de ellos, mientras que Giada se adelantaba para entrar en el tren.

Fleamont le alcanzó rápidamente, se veía emocionado. Y ella sabía el porque de esa emoción.

—¡Pequeña serpiente! Vamos al compartimiento en donde se encuentran nuestros baúles.—Dijo emocionada.

—¿Sabes que aún no debe estar aquí? ¿Verdad? Creo que nosotros también llegamos temprano.

—¡Giada Antares Potter! ¡Slytherin!

—Muy gracioso, Fleamont.—Siseó molesta.

—El sombrero quiso mandarme a Slytherin...—Dijo sentándose y mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.—Yo le pedí que me mandara a Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué? —Giada musitó.

—Desde que conocí a Letizia quise estar cerca suyo. Ella fue a Gryffindor y yo le seguí, aún siendo un crío.—Giada sonrió.

—¡Oh, ternurita!—Se burló.

—¡Slytherin!—Giada se rió para mirar por la ventana que tenía su compartimiento y entonces le vio.—¿Giada? ¿Qué sucede? Parece que viste un fantasma. Estas muy pálida.

—No puede ser...

—¿Giada?—Ella negó despacio, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Me encuentro bien.—Le aseguró.

¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado? ¿Cómo es que por casi doce años se había olvidado de él? ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió que tal vez Tom Riddle iría a Hogwart el mismo año que ella?

Se tranquilizo ante la mirada especulativa de su hermano.

—Yo estaré en Slytherin.—Le aseguró a su hermano mientras el tren arrancaba.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es por Malfoy?—Ella negó.

—Quizás lo sabrás un día. Malfoy no me importa ahora, dudo que llegue a importarme de ese modo. Es un compromiso que puede romperse. Yo necesito estar en Slytherin.

Después de eso se dedico a mirar el paisaje, pensando en Tom Riddle Jr. ¿Cómo sería estar cerca de él?

Si, esto venía a cambiar todo sus expectativas.

Adiós al sueño de tener un año normal.

Adiós al sueño de ser una chica normal.

Y bienvenida realidad.

Continuara.

* * *

Gracias para aquellos personas que leen, agregan entre sus alertas y favoritos a WE LIVE WITH THE SCARS WE SHOOSE... A los lectores anónimos.

Pendón si tengo errores de ortografía... No tengo Beta.

Espero que os agrade, si esto sucede, no olviden de dejarme un reviews... Naaaah. XD

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la escritora británica J. K. ROWLING. Escrito sin fines de lucro._

 _AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)].Veremos que algunos personajes se mantienen pero que la trama de la historia se desarrolla en dos distintas localización temporal y espacial difiriendo mucho de la historia original, pero la mayoría de los hechos serán en el pasado pero con pequeñas interacciones con lo que sucede con Harry en el futuro. Los hechos y/o acontecimientos se amoldaran a la historia que quiero redactar en este fic según sean necesarios. OoC [Out of Character : (fuera del personaje)]. Habrá algunos cambios de personalidades de algunos personajes en si radicalmente para el desarrollo de la trama. Fiction Rated T, M y en algún futuro cercano, o lejano, puede cambiar a MA. Pero por el momento que quedará en T. En cuanto al género, hablando exclusivamente referiendome a Fanfiction, será una mezcla entre Aventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, tragedy entre otro. Según la evolución de la trama. Podría encontrarse de pronto con otro género. Todo dependerá de lo que salga de mi cabeza._

 **Giada recibe su carta de Hogwarts el 13 de Noviembre de 1937, día de su cumpleaños. Comienza sus clases el primero de septiembre de 1938. Alguien sería tan amable de decirme cuanto terminarían las clases ( Sería en julio?), en donde vivo las clases comienzan en marzo y terminan los primeros días de diciembre. He inventado algunos alumnos. No se los nombres así que me tomé el trabajo y la libertas de hacerlo.**

 _Summary: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle. "What if"... 2012, Harry cae en un sueño profundo del que no puede despertar. Nace en 1926 como Giada Antares Potter, la hermana menor de Fleamont Potter. Súmenle un Draco en ese tiempo y a Tom Riddle._

* * *

 _ **We live with the scars we choose**_ _._

 _(VIVIMOS CON LAS CICATRICES QUE ESCOGEMOS)_

* * *

 ** _Primero de noviembre de 1938. Estación King's Cross_**

— _¿Sucede algo?—Le preguntó Fleamont.—Estás muy pensativa._

— _Pienso en lo que sucederá a partir de ahora adelante._

— _Estás demasiado callada.—Le miraba como analizándola. Giada sentía que su hermano podría verle el alma y eso era demasiado. No podía permitirlo._

— _Muchas cosas en mente.—Le evitó la mirada._

— _Deben serlo para que evites mi mirada y estés tan evasiva._

— _¡Faltan diez minutos para llegar a Hogwarts!—Le dijo una joven que había abierto el compartimiento interrumpiendo la conversación para seguir su camino._

— _Deberíamos cambiarnos. ¿Vas a salir? Debo cambiarme y ponerme mi uniforme.—Fleamont asintió, tomando su uniforme de su baúl._

— _Iré a cambiarme en el otro compartimiento.—Informó para salir del compartimiento y cerrar._

 _Giada suspiró aliviada, su hermano sabía como leerla, lo sabía perfectamente. Tenía que ser cuidadosa y perfeccionar las mascaras que se había creado. Su apariencia estaba creada para no llamar la atención. Sabía que seria una atención indeseada si despertaba el interés de Tom Riddle. Él no había sido la razón por la que su cabello era una maraña revoltosa y enredada, no quería que Malfoy pensara que tenía a la chica más bella entre las de sangre pura, que presumiera y convirtiéndole solamente en un objeto que le pertenecía. Hasta era cierto que se parecía a su antigua profesora de adivinación Sibill Trelawney con el cabello tan revoltoso como el de Hermione cuando la conoció en el Expreso._

 _Tom Riddle se encontraba en ese mismo momento en algún vagón de aquel tren... Sentía que perdía fuerza,no tenía idea cómo reaccionar ante él. Tampoco prestaba atención a su entorno, es por eso que ni cuenta se dio cuando su hermano volvió al compartimiento que compartían._

— _¿En qué tanto piensas, pequeña serpiente?—Volviendo a centrarse en el aquí y ahora, en el hecho de que poco y nada faltaba para llegar al colegio, tuvo que prestar más atención._

— _¿Me presentarás a tú queridisima Letizia? Solo se de ella que desde las fiesta de Yule de tu sexto año, después de tu regreso a Hogwarts, ustedes iniciaron una relación. Después de eso no se nada.—Su hermano tuvo la decencia de aparentar estar apenado._

— _Mañana, si quieres, puedo presentártela._

— _¿Por qué estuviste todo el viaje en tren conmigo?_

— _Quise ver si Malfoy venía a acompañarte...—Giada se rió de él._

— _Tienes demasiada fe en las personas. Abraxas Malfoy lo último que diría es que tenemos un compromiso._

— _Eso no debería de preocuparte.—Giada rió bastante divertida. Su sonrisas y risas llamaban demasiado la atención, sabía bien que debería contenerse en ese sentido, al menos cuando estuviese con personas a las que no debería mostrar tales expresiones._

— _No lo hace. Es mucho mejor para mi. Solo debe mantener sus manos solo para él y sus pantalones en su lugar...—Fleamont a su lado no pudo evitar sonrojarse lo que claramente le pareció divertido a la joven.—Pero esa seria una excelente escusa para romper el compromiso. Hacer que Abrazas Malfoy se fije en otras chicas._

— _Muy bien. Muy astuta resultó ser la serpiente._

— _Claro, la astucia es algo que el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin valoraban. La astucia es para Slytherin lo que es para Gryffindor el valor. Justicias, perseverancias y lealtad para los Hufflepuff. Sabiduría, inteligencia y erudición para los de Ravenclaw. Cada casa con sus cualidades, pero eso no quiere decir que los Slytherin no sean leales a sus ideales, aunque esos ideales le hagan leales a ellos mismo. La astucia requiere ingenio e inteligencia, no es cobardía disfrazada. Y podría decirte que se necesita valor para ser más astuto que otros que presumen de sus cualidades. Así es como lo veo.—Se rió ante la cara de su hermano.—Fleamont, si yo fuese seleccionada en Slytherin, ¿Pensarías que soy una bruja oscura?_

— _Es imposible pensar que seas una bruja oscura con esa apariencia que te empeñas a mostrar..._

— _¿Madre y padre jamás te dijeron que no debes de fiarte de las apariencias?—Fleamont no pudo contestar ya que se escuchó un grito por todo el lugar._

— _¡Llegamos a Hogwarts! Por favor, dejen sus equipajes en el tren, lo llevarán por separado._

— _Es hora de bajar.—Fleamont le dijo y ella simplemente asintió._

— _No deberías haber descuidado tu deber como Prefecto solo por hacerme compañía...—Le comentó.—Muy al contrario de lo que puedas pensar o suponer, se manejarme en cosas así. Pero agradezco tu compañía._

 _Su hermano no dijo nada ya que muchos alumnos seguían bajando al pequeño y oscuro anden. Al ver que todos habían bajado, Giada entrecerró sus ojos, un intento por ver en la oscuridad, pero no pudo ver nada, no hasta que tuvo que separarse de su hermano._

— _Los de primer año por aquí. ¡Primer año!—Se escuchaba a un hombrecito gritar._

 _Los chicos de primer año se reunieron alrededor del hombre esperando a ver lo que sucedía._

— _¿Hay más de primer año?_

 _Siguieron al hombre por un angosto sendero que estaba muy oscuro, pero esta vez no estaba resbaloso._

 _No hubo alumno que no soltara un "¡Oooooh!" maravillado ante la primera imagen que recibieron de Hogwarts._

— _No más de cuatro por botes.—Giada dejó de ver el dichoso castillo para subir al bote. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy y Rosier subieron también y Tom Riddle._

— _¿Qué sorpresa, Malfoy? No pensé que te acercarías a mi.—Él dejo de admirar la vista para fijarse en ella._

— _No te vi.—Giada tuvo que luchar por no soltar una carcajada pero si mostró una sonrisa divertida._

— _Ya, es que estabas tan fascinado con la vista tal como los hijo de muggle.—Se burló. Rosier disimuló una sonrisa. El joven heredero Malfoy se puso rojo de la vergüenza y furia.—¿O es acaso que querías verme a mi?_

— _¡Ya quisieras!_

— _Oh Malfoy, no es necesario ruborizarse.—Sonrió de lado.—No hagas esfuerzos o tu cabello podría cambiar de color._

 _Abrazas Malfoy gruñó de lo frustrado que se sentía. Era él quien debía molestarle por volver su cabello rosa cuando solo eran niños._

 _Tuvieron que bajar sus cabezas ya que los botes le llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, luego entraron a un túnel oscuro, hasta que bajaron en lo que parecía ser un muelle subterráneo, pasando por un pasadizo en la roca que les llevó a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Tuvieron que subir por unos escalones de piedra para detenerse ante una imponente puerta de roble... Al abrirse dicha puerta apareció Albus Dumbledore. Al parecer, el mago siempre tuvo gusto por vestir túnicas estrafalarias, solo deberían ver la que vestía en este momento, era de un dorado demasiado llamativo y brillante para decir que era una túnica asociada con Gryffindor. Hasta asociarle con dicha casa era demasiado. Era de un color dorad que dañaba la vista. Era realmente extraño tener a Dumbledore tan joven frente a ti. Después del intercambio de saludos entre el profesor y el guardabosque, después tuvieron que seguirle. Se podían escuchar muchas voces. Muchos estaban nerviosos, la mayoría eran los hijos de muggles. Otros quizás estaban nerviosos por la selección de las casas._

— _Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. La selección es una ceremonia que se celebrará a continuación. Es muy importante saber que la casa en la que sean seleccionados, será vuestra casa aquí en Hogwarts. Las clases son en conjunto con la otra casa que os toque, lo cual sabrán mañana. Existen cuatro casas y se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Durante su estadía en el colegio, los triunfos conseguirán que las casa de la que forman parte ganen puntos y cualquier infracción hará que los pierdan. Al concluir el año escolar, la casa con mayor puntaje se gana la copa de la casa, un gran honor.— Dumbledore le dedicó una mirada en general— Ahora mismo se encuentra todo listo para la Ceremonia de Selección._

 _Formaron una sola fila y cruzaron la puerta que les llevaría hasta el comedor, entonces, para asombro de muchos... Un sombrero comenzó a cantar._

"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

Dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

Donde habitan los osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,

Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

Harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."

— _¿Qué fue eso?— Se escuchó a alguien preguntar._

— _El sombrero seleccionador...—mientras que los alumnos ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares aplaudieron a sombreo. Dumbledore daba las últimas indicaciones antes de llamar a los alumnos._

—Abbot, Kristen Melania. _—La joven caminó con timidez... Con el sombrero en la cabeza esperó con sus ojos cerrados la decisión del sombrero._

— _¡_ Gryffindor! _—La mesa de los leones aplaudió a la nueva estudiante de la casa._

—Armstrong, Aneu Indivar _.—Era una joven rubia y de mirada soñadora, un poco avergonzada por su extravagante nombre._

— _¡_ Ravenclaw!

—Avery, Yannick Darius.

— Slytherin.

—Bennett, Acfred William.

—Gryffindor

— Black, Alphard

— Slytherin

—Brown, Sibila Theodosia.

—Hufflepuffs

— Bones, Adalyn Gabrielle

—Gryffindor

— Jenkins, Ashton Christopher

—Ravenclaw.

— Lestrange, Elián

— Slytherin

— Longbottom, Laureano

— Gryffindor.

—Malfoy, Abraxas. _—Giada observó como el chico caminaba hacía la silla... Si, era como ver a un jodido pavo real. Vanidoso hasta para respirar._

—Slytherin _—Era de esperarse. Sería una deshonra para un Malfoy ser seleccionado en otra casa que no sea la de las serpientes._

—McKinnon, Jacklyn Paisley

— Gryffindor.

—Miller, Agatha Chantal.

—Gryffindor.

— Mulciber, Eleazar Zigor

— Slytherin

 _Giada se había acercado discretamente a Tom Riddle que miraba con ojos analíticos y calculadores toda la selección. Parecía preguntarse qué casa era la mejor._

— _Slytherin...—Le respondía sin detenerse a pensar.—Es la casa apropiada._

—Nott, Lyssandra Uxia.

 _Tom no tuvo tiempo ni de formularle una pregunta, porque el sombrero apenas toco la cabeza de la chica antes de gritar:_

—Slytherin.

—Potter, Giada Antares _—Al fin era su turno. Ya sentada en aquella silla y con el sombrero en su cabeza, espero..._

— _Un desdén por las normas... Interesante—Giada se sonrojó. De todas las cosas guardadas en su cabeza justo esa cualidad o defecto tubo que remarcar... Jodido sombrero.—Cualidades interesante. ¡Oh! Esta llena de secretos, señorita Potter._

— _Si... Dicen por allí que un secreto hace a una mujer, mujer...—Pensó burlona con un toque de desprecio en su voz._

— _¡Slytherin!—Gritó el sombrero. Al parecer esa frase basto._

 _Giada observó a su hermano aplaudir desde la mesa de Gryffindor y muchos de sus compañeros de casa le miraban extrañados._

 _Tanta fue su mala suerte que se encontró con dos opciones, o sentarse al lado de Mulciber o hacerlo al lado de Malfoy. Resignada y esperando a que este le ignore, se sentó a su lado._

— Prince, Eileen.

—Slytherin.

 _Al parecer, este año abría una invasión de serpientes... Pensó Giada al ver a la chica acercarse a la mesa para sentarse a su lado._

—Reed, Jeffrey Cameron.

—Hufflepuff.

— Rees, Vivian Whitney.

—Gryffindor.

— Riddle, Tom Malvoro _—Giada levantó la mirada para prestar atención a aquella particular selección._

—Slytherin _.—Tom se había quitado el sombrero y entregado al profesor para dirigirse a la mesa de las serpientes, Giada observó como Tom ocupaba el lugar libre en frente de ella y le miraba como queriendo preguntarle algo... Estudiándola con la mirada._

—Rosier, Evan Brais.

— _Slytherin..._

Ross, Lance Horatio fue a Ravenclaw. Russell, Alexander Bruce... Gryffindor. Selwyn, Pia Eustaquia... Ravenclaw. Stewart, Alexia Nichole... Ravenclaw. Tanner, Curtis Dylan... Hufflepuff. Turner, Matthew Robert... Hufflepuff. White, Phoebe Savannah y White, Roseanne Scarlet, gemelas... y Hufflepuff. La última que quedó fue Yaxley, Petra Ilora... Seleccionada en Ravenclaw. Pero Giada no les estaba prestando atención. Le hacía frente a la inquisidora mirada de Tom Riddle.

— _Tuve razón.—Murmuró para que solamente él pudiese escucharle._

 _Todavía tenía la mirada de Riddle sobre ella. Él le estaba evaluandole. Estudiando su comportamiento. Quizás estaba pensando que tan digna era ella para tener una amistad o de que familia provenía._

— _Giada...—Escuchó la melosa voz de_ Walburga, su prima, un año mayor que ella. _—Es bueno saber que tía Dorea al fin dio un heredero digno de Slytherin._

 _Giada nunca se había llevado bien con ella... Eran como el agua y el aceite, no se mezclaban. Jamás. Como el día con la noche o perros y gatos... Como lo prefieran. Por suerte, el mundo era lo bastante grande como para permitir la existencia de aquellas dos. Además, esta hacía menos a su hermano por ser un Gryffindor._

— _Walburga, querida, creo que tu y yo diferimos como de nuestro concepto de lo que es digno y de aquello que no.—Le sonrió tan infantilmente pero para ningún Slytherin paso desapercibido el veneno en esa replica._

— _¿Cómo es que te atreves?—Chillo ella ofendida._

— _Que no se te olvide que yo también soy una Black. Deberías pensar dos veces antes de insinuar que mi hermano no es digno._

— _¡Yo no...—Trató de decir para defenderse._

— _Tu si,_ Walburga. _Y mi hermano es demasiado caballeroso como para ponerte en tu lugar. Pero yo tengo de Gryffindor lo que tu tienes de prudente. Se te olvida que los problemas de Slytherin se resuelven en Slytherin... Estas haciendo una bochornosa escena. ¿Qué diría tío Pollux si supiera de esto?—Dijo mientras cortaba una patata, que tenía ya en su plato, para llevárselo a la boca._

Walburga _le miro indignada. Sus ojos echaban chispa._

— _Pronto aprenderás cual es tu lugar.—Dijo para concentrarse en su plato._

— _Awwww... No pongas esa cara prima. Te saldrán arrugas.—Rió por verle más enfadada._ Notó las miradas que estaba recibiendo. _—¿Qué?_

— _Compórtate.—Gruñó Malfoy._

— _Querido, tu cabello podría volverse rosa por accidente.—Le dijo sonriendo solo para que él escuchara. Abraxas, muy ofendido, se concentró en su plato._

— _Hay normas que como Slytherin debes seguir._

— _Claro que lo se, Abraxas._

— _Entonces, ¿Por qué actúas como si fueses una Gryffindor?_

— _Es la sangre Potter que corre por mis venas. Soy la primera Potter en generaciones en Slytherin. Aun no nos dicen las formas de comportamiento que debemos seguir..._

— _¡Pero las sabes!—Giada sonrió despacio.—¡Lo haces a propósito!_

— _Hay personas demasiado molestas como para vivir, Abraxas. Y_ Walburga _es una de ellas._

— _¿De dónde sacas esas absurdas ideas?—Abraxas estaba rojo de la furia._

— _Se distinguir señales. Algunos magos están destinado a ser grandes y otros a casarse con alguien más para serlo._

— _Entonces eres una de esas últimas.—Giada le fulminó con la mirada para reír muy despacio, cualquiera pensaría que ella estaba coqueteando por esa risita tonta._

— _Los que quieren una unión con los Black son los Malfoy. Muy por el contrario, creo que perteneces a ese último grupo. Al fin tendrás lo que quieres y yo... Bien, tendré que conformarme con el marido de adorno con el cual toda jovencita sangre pura debe soñar...—Le sonrió encantadora._

— _No vuelvas a hablarme por lo que resta de semana._

 _Giada solo rodó los ojos para era como muchos seguían comiendo y otros mirándoles, por suerte ninguno de otra casa se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía en la mesa de las serpientes. Había un solo alumno que le estaba mirando y ese era Riddle._

 _Giada observó a Tom para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa y este desvió la mirada hacía otro lugar, al parecer su plato había captado de improvisto su total atención aunque no hizo intento por seguir comiendo por al menos cinco minutos después._

— _...Para aquellos de primer año y el resto de alumnos el bosque esta prohibido. —Dijo el director.—Las pruebas para aquellos que quieran jugar Quidditch para sus respectivas casas debe saber que serán en dos semanas, por lo tanto, acérquense a vuestro capitán de equipo o directamente hablen con el profesor a cargo. La magia en los corredores y pasillo están prohibidos, así como los duelos—Dijo mirando a los Gryffindor de séptimo.—Tenemos una magnifica idea de tener un club de duelo..._

 _Giada decidió desconectarse, mientras el director Dippet continuaba hablando para diez minutos después despedirles a sus respectivas casas a cargo de los perfectos. Hicieron el camino hacía las Mazmorras._

— _Sangre pura—Dijo una chica y una puerta se abrió para darle paso hacía la entrada de la sala común._

 _La luces verdes de las lamparas, con ventanas que ahora estaban oscuras, un techo bajo que se parecía a una mazmorra, muebles en tono verdes y negro con detalles en plata._

— _Soy Anna Higgs, prefecta de sexto y mi compañero Cassius Pucey también de sexto.—Dijo una joven de larga cabellera castaña—En Slytherin tenemos como jefe de casa al profesor de pociones Horace Slughorn._

— _Como Slytherin debemos mantener una apariencia ante las otras casas—Siguió Pucey—Los problemas de Slytherin se los revuelve en Slytherin. Fuera de la casa estaremos solos y únicamente contaremos con la ayuda de los alumnos de nuestra casa._

— _Como hoy es viernes, este fin de semana nos dedicaremos a enseñarles como llegar al gran comedor y los distintos lugares en donde tendremos clases._

— _Mañana a las ocho en punto les estaremos esperando para guiarles hacía el gran comedor._

— _Y por último, durante estos dos días libres el profesor Slughorn les irá llamando uno por uno para mantener una conversación privada con cada uno de primer año.—Anna termino a frase para darle la palabra a Pucey._

— _Los chicos de primero sigan-me, les llevaré a sus cuartos._

— _Las chicas de primero también deben acompañarme por aquí._

 _Giada le dedicó una sonrisa a Tom al verle pasar en frente de ella. Como todos se estaban dirigiendo hacía sus respectivos lugares, ella quiso seguir el ejemplo de sus compañeras cuando un fuerte agarre le detuvo._

— _¿Qué es lo que pretendes al sonreírle a ese?—Dijo molesto._

— _Lo que haga o no con mi vida no es su asunto, Malfoy.—Se soltó del agarre del chico para mirarle muy molesta._

— _No se que pretendes acercarte a ese... De seguro es un sangre sucia y...—Giada rodó los ojos._

— _¿Nunca te dijeron que no debes juzgar a alguien por una primera impresión? Déjame en paz que el que esta haciendo una escena eres tu y no yo. Que tengas buenas noches._

 _Ninguno de los dos pudo ver que Tom Riddle estaba escuchando la conversación para sonreír de forma ligera y seguir a los otros alumnos que estaban caminando aún por el lugar._

 _Giada estaba más que molesta, estaba furiosa. Por si sola encontró su cuarto, pensó que lo compartiría con las otras dos chicas Nott y Prince pero el pasillo en donde estaba su cuarto solo había cuatro habitaciones, en frente de su cuarto podía verse los apellidos de sus compañeras y el cuarto que estaba al lado del suyo estaba vacío. Al entrar a su cuarto se encontró con un cuarto con paredes pintadas de blanco, con decoraciones en verde, plata y negro. Una cama grande e incluso un baño propio. Ya se encontraba allí el baúl negro con sus iniciales en Plata: GAP._

— _Bien. Debo arreglarme para dormir.—Abriendo su baúl, sacó su ropa de dormir del primer compartimiento, en el que tenía también parte de su ropa que no era de la escuela._

 _Tenía un armario para su ropa en la que rápidamente colocó sus túnicas y ropa de colegio para luego cerrar su baúl y dirigirse a su cama. Ya mañana temprano se dedicaría a acomodar bien sus pertenencias. Se acostó ya con su ropa de dormir, se encontraba muy pensativa._

 _Riddle de verdad era un enigma en todo sentido. Y Giada se sería particularmente curiosa. ¿Qué métodos emplearía Tom desde el principio? Porque Tom Riddle tenía dos opciones: quedarse observando o actuar desde el principio._

 _Giada poco a poco se fue despertando. Cuando quiso saber la hora, se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las diez minutos tarde de la hora pactada para reunirse en la sala común. Resopló molesta, lo único que el faltaba: Se había dormido._

 _Se levanto apresurada, buscando ropa para ir a tomar un baño. Diez minutos después, ya se encontraba lista para salir, solo le faltaban sus anteojos. Salió de su cuarto media hora después de lo esperado, nadie estaba cerca, por lo visto los Slytherin ya no estaban._

 _Muy despacio recorrió los distintos pasillos, entonces vio a Fleamont que también se acercaba, tan despeinado y medio dormido como siempre._

— _¿Te has dormido, pequeña serpiente?—Sonrió._

— _No... Si... Diez minutos después de le acordado.—Fleamont sonreía aún más.—Estas buscando que te hechice, Potter._

— _Jamás...—Pero la burla estaba escrita en sus ojos avellanas._

— _¿Cuando conoceré al fin a la novia de mi hermano?—Fleamont le miró avergonzado._

— _De seguro esta en el comedor. Si quieres puedo presentártela ahora.— Giada negó._

— _Aún tenemos tiempo. Por ahora me conformaré tan solo con verle desde lejos.—Admitió._

— _Vamos._

 _Los hermanos Potter se detuvieron en la entrada del Gran Comedor, la joven miró hacía la mesa de Gryffindor a los alumnos de séptimo año._

— _¿Cual es?—Pregunto disimuladamente.—Y que ni se te ocurra señalarle con el dedo porque te arrastro._

 _Fleamont se rió llamando la atención de muchas jóvenes. No le sorprendía, su hermano era atractivo, tenía buen sentido del humor pero tenía novia. Giada tuvo ganas de sonreír y decirle alguna que otra grosería a las jóvenes que pretendían a su hermanito._

— _Es la chica castaña que esta al lado de Weasley.—Giada observó a la chica y le estudio para ver si merecía la pena o no._

— _Es bonita.—Pero Giada miraba a la chica que estaba a la par de Letizia Anderson.—Tiene cara de muñeca._

 _Su hermano le escuchó y se rió divertido._

— _Que no te escuche compararle con una muñeca. Ella odia eso._

— _La de cabello negro a su lado también tiene cara de muñeca. ¿Quién es?—Fleamont rodó los ojos—Letizia tiene cabello castaño y risos pero la chica con la que esta hablando tiene cabello negro liso..._

— _Es Euphemia McKinnon. Es la mejor amiga de Letizia. Aunque puede parecer algo singular en muchos aspectos. Aún no comprendo cómo pueden ser amigas esas dos. Son diferentes pero tan iguales a la vez...—Giada se sorprendió._

 _¿Euphemia McKinnon? ¿Es en serio? ¿No era ese el nombre de la madre de James Potter y abuela de Harry Potter? ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! ¿Cómo es que Fleamont terminaría casándose con Euphemia? Su hermano tenía una relación con Letizia Anderson, pero en su vida como el-niño-que-vivió jamás había escuchado este nombre... ¿Por qué? Quizás había cambiado algo al nacer como Giada Antares Potter y más cuando recordó todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter. Era una posibilidad. ¿Qué cosas más habrían cambiado? ¿Nacería su padre o él en el futuro?_

— _¿Qué sucede?—La voz de su hermano le traj nuevamente a la tierra, al aquí y ahora.—Estás pálida._

— _Nada... Es que no desayune aún._

— _Entonces ve a desayunar._

— _Claro, después me presentas a Letizia. Después hablamos. Todavía debo hablar con el jefe de casa de Slytherin...—Dijo abatida. Horace Slughorn era un verdadero dolor de cabeza._

 _Como si se tratase de un Zoombie, c_ _aminó directo a la mesa de las serpientes. ¿En qué carajo se había metido? Merlín le ayude si con esto había cambiado algo._

— _¿Te dormiste, querida?—Le preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien._ Walburga le miraba pero la burla estaba clara en su tono y todo en ella.

Giada le acribilló con la mirada, entonces su prima se sobresaltó cuando el vaso con sumo de calabaza estallo empapando a Walburga por completo. Los que estaban cerca de ella se sobresaltaron y aquellos que estaban cerca de Giada tuvieron una reacción similar.

— _Debes tener cuidado, prima.—Dijo indiferente.—Si continúas con esta forma de ser, lo próximo que podría estallar será tu cabeza._

 _Tomó su desayuno sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, sin ser consciente de las miradas que recibía de los chicos de su propia casa, las otras casas estaban en sus propios mundos de caos._

 _¿Podría ella cambiar el destino de Harry Potter? ¿ Y el destino de Tom Riddle? Ahora solo podía asociar todo esto con un concepto de la Teoría del Caos, más bien por el ejemplo dado por Edward Norton Lorenz sobe el efecto mariposa: si se parte de dos mundos o situaciones globales casi idénticos, pero en uno de ellos hay una mariposa aleteando y en el otro no, a largo plazo, el mundo con la mariposa y el mundo sin la mariposa acabarán siendo muy diferentes. En uno de ellos puede producirse a gran distancia un tornado y en el otro no suceder en absoluto. Y ella se sentía ahora mismo esa mariposa en este nuevo mundo. ¿Qué tanto cambiaría el futuro? Ella era real, quizás podría haber creado una línea de tiempo distinta. Solo le quedaba ver, no podría salir nada malo, ¿Verdad?_

 _Continuara._

* * *

 _ ***Quiero reviews***_

 _ **Jajajajajajajaja. XD**_

 _ **Gracias por agregar esta historia entre sus favoritos, alertas... Y para aquellos que comentan. A los lectores fantasmas también... ¡GRACIAS!**_

 _ **Mandy1890: Gracias. Espero y te siga gustando esta historia. Saludos.**_

 _ **Skylerss: Tienes razón Harry-Giada nunca podría tener una vida normal XD... Lo admito. Aún falta para una interacción más profunda entre ellos. Recién es el primer día. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**_

 _ **Duquesa Yaoi: Gracias. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a gustar esta idea... Y aquí dejo el capítulo para ponerme a trabajar en el siguiente. Saludos.**_

 _ **Notas/aclaraciones finales:**_

 _ ***Para dejar un poco más claro la repartición de alumnos he decidido poner aquí abajo los nombres por casas. La casa que más tiene es Slytherin... Muchos magos oscuros en el año de 1938, ¿Verdad? Jajaja.**_

 _ **Hufflepuffs: Brown, Sibila Theodosia (Sangre pura); Reed, Jeffrey Cameron (mestizo); Tanner, Curtis Dylan (hijo de muggle); Turner, Matthew Robert. (hijo de muggle); White, Phoebe Savannah y White, Roseanne Scarlet. (gemelas e hijas de muggle).**_

 _ **Ravenclaw: Armstrong, Aneu Indivar (mestiza); Jenkins, Ashton Christopher (hijo de muggle); Ross, Lance Horatio (mestizo); Selwyn, Pia Eustaquia (Sangre pura); Stewart, Alexia Nichole (mestiza); Yaxley, Petra Ilora. (Sangre pura).**_

 _ **Gryffindor: Abbot, Kristen Melania (sangre pura);Bennett, Acfred William (mestizo); Bones, Adalyn Gabrielle (sangre pura); McKinnon, Jacklyn Paisley (sangre pura); Longbottom, Laureano (sangre pura); Miller, Agatha Chantal (hija de muggle); Rees, Vivian Whitney (hija de muggle) y Russell, Alexander Bruce (mestizo).**_

 _ **Slytherin: Avery, Yannick Darius; Black, Alphard; Lestrange, Elián Otto; Malfoy, Abraxas; Mulciber, Eleazar Zigor; Nott, Lyssandra Uxia; Potter, Giada Antares; Prince, Eileen; Riddle, Tom Malvoro y Rosier, Evan Brais. (Todos sangre pura excepto Tommy-Tom, pero es el descendiente de Slytherin XD).**_

 _ ***No tengo el apellido de la madre de James Potter así que decidí que sería Euphemia McKinnon... McKinnon es es apellido de Marlene quien era parte de la Orden del Fénix, una Auror... En 1995, cuando se celebró en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place una pequeña reunión para celebrar el nombramiento de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger como Prefectos de Gryffindor, Alastor Moody (En la adaptación cinematográfica de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, no es Alastor sino Sirius Black quien le muestra la fotografía a Harry y le habla sobre Marlene ) le mostró una foto a Harry Potter en la cual aparecían los miembros de la Orden del Fénix original. Este le contó a Harry que Marlene pudo haber muerto entre junio de 1981 y julio del mismo año junto con toda su familia.**_

 _ ***Con respecto a El Efecto Mariposa, en el año 1938 aún no está ese ejemplo planteado por Edward Norton Lorenz (este es el año de su nacimiento), pero Giada fue Harry James Potter y en el año 2.012 la teoría ya era conocida... Aclaro esto por si genera alguna duda. Si Harry es Giada y esta recuerda su vida con Harry Potter... Una interrelación causa-efecto... es comprensible que mezcle en un futuro algunas cosas más. Aun no esta decidido... XD**_

 ** _*Lamento los posibles errores de ortografía._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la escritora británica J. K. ROWLING. Escrito sin fines de lucro._

 _AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)].Veremos que algunos personajes se mantienen pero que la trama de la historia se desarrolla en dos distintas localización temporal y espacial difiriendo mucho de la historia original, pero la mayoría de los hechos serán en el pasado pero con pequeñas interacciones con lo que sucede con Harry en el futuro. Los hechos y/o acontecimientos se amoldaran a la historia que quiero redactar en este fic según sean necesarios. OoC [Out of Character : (fuera del personaje)]. Habrá algunos cambios de personalidades de algunos personajes en si radicalmente para el desarrollo de la trama. Fiction Rated T, M y en algún futuro cercano, o lejano, puede cambiar a MA. Pero por el momento que quedará en T. En cuanto al género, hablando exclusivamente referiendome a Fanfiction, será una mezcla entre Aventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, tragedy entre otro. Según la evolución de la trama. Podría encontrarse de pronto con otro género. Todo dependerá de lo que salga de mi cabeza._

 _ **La relación entre Giada Potter y Walburga Black es como la de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. No se toleran. Hay cierta tensión entre ellas... Y no, no es como la de Draco y Harry... (Siempre pensé que lo de esto dos era tensión sexual... ¬¬) Jajaja, olviden lo último. Además Walburga no lo hace fácil con sus venenosos comentarios y Giada no podría quedarse callada. La personalidad de la heredera Potter menor podría describirse como picante y volátil. Y tal cual serpiente, ataca al verse amenazada. Pero también es astuta. Hasta ahora ve a Walburga como un peón al cual puede usar para librarse de Abraxas.**_

 _ **Giada y Tom... mmm? Qué podría esperarse de estos dos? Aún son jóvenes así que borren toda idea pervertida que haya pasado por vuestras mentes... jajaja. Pero pienso hacerlos cercanos. Además esta el compromiso con Malfoy.**_

 _Summary: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle. "What if"... 2012, Harry cae en un sueño profundo del que no puede despertar. Nace en 1926 como Giada Antares Potter, la hermana menor de Fleamont Potter. Súmenle un Draco en ese tiempo y a Tom Riddle._

* * *

 _ **We live with the scars we choose.**_

 _ **(Vivimos con las cicatrices que escogemos)**_

* * *

 _ **Jueves 22 de Noviembre de 2012.**_

 _ **Mansión Malfoy _Wiltshire, Inglaterra _Mundo Mágico.**_

 _Era un día gris, pronto comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas de luvia. Draco Malfoy estaba desayunando con sus padres y esposa cuando llegó una lechuza con "El Profeta", una de las principales fuentes de información con la que contaban aún los magos._

 _Lucius Malfoy, patriarca de la familia, pagó a la lechuza para tomar el diario._

— _Sigue siendo noticia de primera página. — Murmuró abatido para pasarle dicho periódico a su hijo._

 _"La delicada salud de nuestro héroe"_

 _Por Rita Skeeter._

 _Mis queridos y preciados lectores, he podido verificar que lo que tanto temíamos se hiciera realidad, e futuro de nuestro amado héroe aún sigue siendo incierto. Como ya todos lo sabemos, Harry James Potter; quien venció a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado; el pasado martes 13 de noviembre llegó a San Mungo con algún malestar aún desconocido hasta para los propios medimagos que llevan su caso. Nuestro héroe sigue con un pronostico reservado e inducido en un sueño profundo. Solo tiene permitido ser visitado por sus dos amigos del colegio Hermione Granger (ahora Weasley) y su marido Ronald Weasley quienes no quisieron hablar con nosotros ni con ningún otro medio de información al respecto. La Srta. Ginevra Weasley, ex-prometida del Sr. Potter con quien aún conserva una amistad después del abrupto rompimiento de su relación amorosa hace algunos años atrás tampoco quiso hablar del estado de salud del joven Auror._

 _El caso es llevado por Draco Malfoy; conocido ex-mortífago y como toda su familia, antiguo partidario del Innombrable; tampoco quiso dar declaraciones al respecto pero nos aseguró que los mejores medimagos estaban trabajando en el caso del Sr. Potter y que todos están trabajando para poder llegar a una solución favorable para él conocido y amado héroe. Muchos otros están en desacuerdo con la asignación del caso y piden que esta situación tan delicada de salud sea llevado por manos mejores capacitadas e imparciales. Hasta nuestro actual Ministro de Magia nos brindó su opinión tras hablar con los medimagos a cargo de caso y los amigos del Sr. Potter._

 _Por el momento solo podemos esperar para ver como evoluciona su salud y esperar a una favorable recuperación pronta del Niño-Que-Vivió._

— _Si que lo es...—Dejó el diario de lado para continuar con su desayuno._

— _¿De verdad que no se sabe como ocurrió aquello ni lo que tiene?—Draco suspiró cansado, siempre las mismas preguntas._

— _Los Aurores también están en el caso, después de que Potter planteara la teoría de la firma mágica de los magos y como identificarla, están intentando saber que lo provoca. Lo más probable es que sea una secuela de su enfrentamiento con el Señor Oscuro. Pero no puedo asegurarlo._

— _¿Mami?—Se escuchó una voz, era un niño rubio que entraba en el comedor aún con sus pijama y restregando sus ojos con sus manitas._

— _Aquí estoy cariño.—Unos ojos grises se fijaron en su madre para que lo cargara.—¿Vas a desayunar ahora?_

 _Lucius hizo una mueca al ver que su nuera, Astoria, servía el desayuno en un segundo plato y se dedicaba a alimentar al pequeño Scorpius de cuatro años de edad, para el patriarca de los Malfoy aquello era trabajo de los elfos domésticos pero su nuera malcriaba al mocoso tanto o más que su propio hijo._

 _Tanto para Lucius como para Narcissa, Astoria era una gran decepción no solo como nuera sino como sangre pura. Esperaban más de ella pero por la delicada salud de la joven no pudieron tener más nietos._

 _Draco interactuaba con su hijo y esposa, era una tierna escena familiar... Draco era un padre ejemplar en todo sentido. Les cuidaba y amaba de igual modo, algo sorpresivo para ser un Malfoy sin duda alguna._

— _Papi, ¿Te vas?—Preguntó el pequeño al ver a Draco levantarse de la mesa._

— _Si, hijo. Papá debe trabajar.— El niño asintió.—Cuando regrese prometo contarte un cuento._

 _Scorpius sonrió y asintió feliz._

* * *

 _ **San Mungo. Ese mismo día.**_

 _Draco llegó al hospital y observó los estudios que había pedido el día anterior, se sorprendió al ver que lo que causaba el estado desconocido de Potter tenía la firma mágica de Voldemort. Si aquello se sabía, seria un gran escándalo, se desataría el temor ante la posibilidad de que después de tanto tiempo el Señor Oscuro tuviera que ver en esto. Pero había otra firma mágica desconocida, que era de una bruja, similar a la de Potter. Él solo sabía que debería hablar con Granger y Weasley._

 _Una hora después, Granger y Weasley estaban esperando a que Draco les dijera algo._

— _Con el trabajo que hizo Potter hace algunos años sobre la firma mágica y su nuevo modo de reconocerla, he encontrado residuos de magia negra._

— _¿Dónde? — Preguntó Hermione._

— _En su cicatriz. La firma es de Voldemort.—Los Weasley se mostraron sorprendidos al escucharle decir su nombre pero Draco es ignoro.—También encontré otra firma mágica desconocida y es de mujer. Muy similar a la de Potter. Si no fuera por pequeñas diferencias de patrón e intensidad, diría que se trata de la misma persona... En este caso, del mismo Potter._

— _¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

— _Entramos nuevamente en un callejón sin salida..._

— _Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, Malfoy.—Hermione se estaba desesperando y le desesperaba más e silencio de Ron._

— _Descubrimos esos rastro de magia en su cicatriz, la del Señor Oscuro lo comprendo. Trató de asesinarle más de una vez. Pero la otra magia no se de donde pudo venir. ¿Alguna vez alguien le hechizo en el trabajo?—Miró a Ron._

— _No, nunca. Harry es un excelente duelista. El mejor en el departamento de Aurores._

— _¿No podrías repetir el estudio, Malfoy?_

— _Lo he repetido dos veces ya en esta semana. La magia de procedencia desconocía es cada vez más grande._

— _¿Puede hacerle algún daño?_

— _Hasta ahora no ha demostrado ser dañina. Tampoco tenemos en claro el objetivo de esta..._

— _¿Hablas como si esa cosa tuviera propia voluntad?—Ron preguntó._

— _Es que la tiene. Es incluso mayor que del Lord... Es a causa de ella que Potter no pueda despertar._

— _¿Entonces? ¿Qué haremos?_

— _Potter para su trabajo de cierto caso descubrió lo de la firma mágica y sus propiedades, incluso es algo ya estudiado en Hogwarts por alumnos de último año... Mi propuesta es seguir la investigación donde Potter la dejo... Aunque mucho me temo que Potter descubrió la Caja de Pandora._

 _Bueno, eso era cierto... Hermione sabía que Harry había destruido todos los papeles sobre su investigación porque lo había considerado demasiado peligroso. No quiso dar más detalle, incluso esa investigación le había absorbido tanto tiempo que fue la causa de su rompimiento con Ginny._

 _Solo había dejado o básico para estudiarlo. Lo de la firma mágica como una huella dactilar y que no había como eliminarla, solo ocultarla pero al final con nos simples hechizos podría descubrir al causante. Aquello había atrapado a muchos magos en malos pasos, no solo en Inglaterra... En todo el mundo. Y el único que sabía emplearlo era Harry James Potter. Nadie más sabía y el libro que había escrito no daba detalles... Muchas teorías que eran refutadas y pequeños indicios de como era en realidad._

 _Todo aquello parecía que era muy oscuro._

 _Quizás era algo que había descubierto lo que dejó a Harry en su estado actual._

 _Podrían saberlo pronto como también no descubrirlo jamás._

* * *

 _ **Sábado 2 de Septiembre de 1938.**_

 _ **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Oficina de Horace Slughorn.**_

 _Giada se encontraba al frente de la oficina de Slughorn en las Mazmorras de Slytherin para hablar. No sabía de que iba aquella entrevista obligatoria de los de primer año. Esperaba que no fuera alguna de esas tonteras del estúpido Club de Eminencias. De por si, Slughorn le parecía un profesor superficial en muchos sentidos, como todo Slytherin. Podía aparecer como bueno pero siempre estaba buscando hacer amistades de conveniencia. Siempre tenía que encontrar algún talento en sus alumnos._

 _Golpeo muy despacio la puerta, esperando que el profesor de Pociones no le escuchara y así poder marcharse pero no contó con esa suerte._

— _Oh, Srta. Potter, le estaba esperando.—Dijo abriendo más la puerta para que ella pasara. —Pero pase y tome asiento. ¿Quiere algo para tomar? ¿Algún té?—No esperó a que ella dijera nada y ya estaba allí un elfo domestico con todo preparado._

 _Giada se sentó en la silla suspirando abatida. Ya se esperaba algo como esto. Le sirvió una taza de té._

— _Gracias, profesor.—Murmuró._

— _Bien, ¿Eres hija de Charlus y Dorea Potter?—Preguntó el profesor. Giada sabía que eso no era un secreto para absolutamente nadie. Pero, ¿Qué quería lograr el profesor Slughorn?_

— _Si, señor._

— _¡Oh, eres hermana de Fleamont Potter!—Dijo esperando respuesta._

— _Lo soy._

— _Ese chico me sorprendió al verlo en su primer año desafiando a un duelo a otro muchacho de quinto o sexto año de su casa...—Aquello sonaba como a Fleamont._

— _Oh, si... No le agrada que se burlen de su nombre o de su cabello..._

— _Si, ha peleado algunas veces con algunos alumnos de Slytherin por lo mismo. Siempre gana y es asombrosa la habilidad que adquirió para los duelos.—Giada sonrió. Si, la atención le tenía Fleamont ella podría pasar desapercibida.—He escuchado que tiene una relación con la Srta. Anderson. Pero son rumores que circulan por algunos lados._

— _No sabría decirle, profesor._

— _Y es muy bueno en pociones. Pero también en encantamientos...—Dijo sonriendo.—¿Ha sido capáz de realizar algún hechizo, Srta. Potter?_

— _Padre me enseño cosas básicas y siempre pude leer los libros de la biblioteca pero al no tener varita me fue imposible comprobar que tanto podía hacer.—Era mentira, la salas de protección con las que contaba la casa Potter eran tan fuertes que ni siquiera el Ministerio de Magia ni los Inefables podrían rastrear a un menor de edad haciendo magia.—Y cuando conseguí mi varita tampoco pude ya que tienen el rastreador que usa el Ministerio._

— _Claro, claro...—Dijo un poco desilusionado. Al parecer estaba indagando que alumno era "digno" de estar en su selecto club...—Bueno, señorita Potter... Puede retirarse._

 _Giada asintió, no quería tener a todo el mundo pendiente de ella. Pero sabía que si se acercaba a Tom Riddle, Dumbledore tendría un ojo en ella también o quizás aún más en Tom. Sabía muchas cosas de Tom, cosas que ni él mismo sabía aún... Una clara ventaja que podría hacer que Riddle se acercara a ella._

 _Caminó de nuevo en dirección a las Mazmorras o mejor dicho a la sala común de Sytherin. Tenía que tomar una ducha para después ir a la cena. Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con varios de sus compañeros. Algunos le preguntaban disimuladamente a otros que es lo que quería Slughorn._

 _Algo que le sorprendió fue ver a Prince y Nott muy amigas. Antes no se conocían. Giada no le dio importancia y siguió de largo o eso planeaba._

— _Potter, ¿Qué te pregunto Slughorn?_

— _Más bien hablo mucho y solo podía asentir o contestar simplemente con un Si o un No, Malfoy. ¿Por qué te interesa? No hablé de mi habilidad para cambiar el color de cabello de los niños.—Malfoy solo le miró mal y siguió de largo para ir a donde estaba Alphard Black que miraba a Abraxas divertido._

* * *

 _El domingo por la mañana y después de que todos hablaran ya con Slughorn en la mesa de las serpientes se escuchaba a los de primero intercambiando opiniones del porque su jefe de casa les había entrevistado por separado. Giada al igual que Tom Riddle no participaban en dicha conversación._

— _Potter, ¿Qué te pregunto a ti?_

— _Lo usual, Nott. El profesor Slughorn esperaba a que tenga alguna grandiosa habilidad como mi hermano...—Dijo restandole importancia._

— _¿Tu hermano es muy hábil en duelo?—Habló Prince._

— _Si, lo es._

— _¿No te enseñó nada?—Giada negó._

— _Se manejarme sola. Y cuando Fleamont volvía a casa para sus vacaciones no teníamos tiempo para practicar nada. Aunque podía ver sus apuntes. Lo que definitivamente no me agradaba era adivinación.—Las otras dos chicas asintieron mientras se acercaban más a ella para así poder hablar._

 _Tanto Lyssandra como Eileen se enfrascaron en una discusión de los posibles por qué el profesor Slughorn les había citado para hablar, cada teoría era mucho más descabellada que la anterior, Giada respondía con monosílabos cada cosa que aquellas dos le preguntaban. Solo faltaba que dijeran que Slughorn estaba buscando a su próximo amante. De verdad que eso era escalofriante... Merlín, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría hacer tal cosa con un profesor? Ella por supuesto que no. Ni con un profesor tampoco con los alumnos._

— _Potter, Gryffindor a la vista.—Dijo Nott al ver a Fleamont a los lejos que se acercaba._

— _Quiero hablar contigo después del desayuno de ya sabes quien.—Dijo el joven Gryffindor, Giada no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita... Era como si su hermano le estuviera hablando del mismo Voldemort. El joven le miró extrañado para luego despedirse de sus compañeras—Nott, Prince._

 _Cuando el joven volvió a su mesa las Slytherin suspiraron como tontas enamoradas._

— _Tu hermano es tan guapo..._

— _Y caballeroso..._

— _Su cabello despeinado le da un aire tan..._

— _Sexy._

— _Por Merlín...—Giada puso sus ojos en blanco. Ahora mismo escucharla a aquellas dos le parecía similar a escuchar a los gemelos Weasley_ pensó _con cierta nostalgia._

— _¿No sabes si está comprometido ya con alguien?—Giada frunció el ceño. ¿Así que estas dos urracas querían ser sus cuñadas? Pensó desdeñosa. ¡Y solo tenían once años! ¿Qué las familias sangre pura le enseñaban a sus hijas solamente como cazar al marido apropiado?_

— _Si me preguntan sobre un compromiso formal, no. Pero tiene una relación con una Gryffindor. Se que al salir del colegio el próximo año le va a pedir que se case con él._

— _¿Quién es?_

— _No la conozco. Padre y madre tampoco.—Dijo abatida._

— _¿Tu estas comprometida, Potter?—Nott esperaba respuesta como al parecer todo los de primero que le miraban como auténticos cotillas._

— _Sí, lo estoy desde que tengo un año de edad.— Dijo terminando su desayuno._

— _¿Y cómo es? — Nott estaba ansiosa._

— _Como tener un_ Furunculus en la nariz, una autentica molestia. _—Escuchó la risita de algunos y la mirada acusadora de Abraxas Malfoy en ella._

— _¿Quién es?_

— _Lo siento, no puedo. Si te lo digo tendré que matarte.—No pudo contener la risita ni el deje de locura que por un momento brillo en sus verdes ojos asustando a sus compañeras.—Tengo que ir a hablar con mi hermano._

— _Claro Potter.—Prince parecía estar más alerta cerca de ella. Bien dicen algunos que entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma, ¿Verdad? Y algo le decía a esas dos que era mejor tener cuidado.—Después hablamos._

 _Giada se alejó de su mesa, temiendo haber conseguido a las versiones femeninas de Grabbe y Goyle. Y no estaba equivocada porque no sabía que desde entonces esas dos le seguirían como si fuesen sus propios matones._

* * *

 _Giada observó como todos salían del Gran Comedor, esperó a su hermano un momento._

— _¿A dónde vamos?—Preguntó al verle llegar._

— _Vamos a la Torre de Astronomía. Dijo que nos esperaría allí—Giada sonrió al ver a su hermano hecho completamente un manojo de nervios. Y después los Gryffindor eran los valientes. Si, claro. Como no..._

— _¿Dónde está tu espíritu Gryffindor,hermano?—Él le miró de mal modo.—¿Temes que tu querida Leticia salga corriendo al conocerme realmente?_

— _Si, no se te ocurra intimidarla._

— _¡No se me había ocurrido! Gran idea.— Giada sonrió al ver la cara horrorizada del mayor._

— _Mejor no te la presento hasta que tengamos a nuestros nietos.—Giada volvió a reír._

— _¿Es de confianza?_

— _Si.—Gruño él._

— _¿Tanto como para mostrarme tal cual soy?— Fleamont le miró extrañado._

— _Como quieras. Pero no quiero tener que explicarle el por qué mi hermana usa un glamour. Ni como puede mantenerlo con la edad que tiene.—Giada rodó sus ojos._

— _Soy una gran bruja.— Alardeo._

— _Y una serpiente.—Le recordó su hermano._

— _¿Y?_

— _Debe haber una causa, las serpientes siempre hacen cosas por ciertos motivos y buscando algún beneficio..._

— _Y te haces llamar Gryffindor..._

— _¿Qué le dirás a Letizia?— Pregunto más nervioso._

— _Lo mismo que a Prince y Nott._

— _¿Qué le dijiste?_

— _Espera para saberlo..._

 _Fleamont tuvo un horrible mal presentimiento con eso. Después de subir las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Astronomía en silencio._

— _¿Esta bajo la capa de invisibilidad?_

— _Si... Lety, ya puedes salir.—La chica se quito la capa de invisibilidad que le cubría, apareciendo a unos dos metros frente a ellos._

 _Giada espero a que ella se presentara o que el tarado de su herman hiciera algo. Pero nada sucedió. Tomo su varita para levantar el glamour que le brindaba aquella apariencia que se encargaba de mostrar._

— _Soy Giada Antares Potter, encantada de al fin poder conocerte en persona._

 _Letizia le miraba absorta, en realidad no había prestado atención a la hermana menor de Fleamont ya que no le había dedicado no más de una mirada durante la selección de casas y al ver que la chica iba a Slytherin dejo de lado la idea de conocerla y llevarse bien con ella. Las serpientes habían demostrado ser demasiado pre-juiciosas y no tolerar mucho a los hijos de muggle, en esa casa no había más que alumnos que se caracterizaban por su "sangre limpia" y que evitaban relacionarse con hijos de muggle pero algunos hablaban con alumnos de las otras casas siempre y cuando tuviesen un linaje puro, pero otros no lo hacían... Y entonces escuchó como les llamaban los Sly a los chicos que se relacionaban con los alumnos que no provenían de familias de magos... Comenzó a comprender lo que significaba ser un traidor a la sangre y más cuando su amiga Euphemia McKinnon le comentó de que familia venía su ahora novio. Aquello la había asustado de verdad, también le había parecido tonto pero se abstuvo de brindar su opinión._

 _Y ahora tenía en frente de ella a una cría de tan solo once años que a los ojos de todos se dedicaba a mostrar una imagen que era una completa mentira, si hasta parecía un autentico adefesio con ese cabello tan largo, revoltoso, lentes de grandes marcos y su apariencia desalineada... Ella, una Gryffindor de séptimo año no pudo ver a través del glamour hecho por la niña y cuando Giada había decidido presentarse ante ella con su verdadera apariencia se sorprendió al encontrarse con ese esbelta figura, una cabellera negra y lacia muy bonita... Y sin la gafas parecía una persona completamente diferente. Ahora podía ver la mirada de superioridad en esos ojos esmeraldas, mirada que le intimidaba y le hacía sentir pequeña, muy pequeña... Era la mirada astuta de quien podía leerte a la perfección con solo tenerte en frente, con tus gestos sabría mas de ti que hasta tu misma y era aterrador. Le prefería mil veces con aquella desalineada figura, gafas horrendas y ese modo de ser que hacía que no voltearan a mirarle._

 _¡Pero si solo era una niña! Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo? Y estaba temblando._

— _S-Soy_ Letizia Clea Anderson. _—Tartamudeó sorprendida. Ella nunca tartamudeaba, nadie le ponía lo suficiente nerviosa para tal reacción. Nadie le intimidaba, ni siquiera los Slytherin que al principio se habían encargado de hacerle ver lo insignificante que era._

 _Giada levantó su ceño con una mueca burlona. Y una vocecita infantil le decía en su cabeza: "Me parece estar viendo a una linda y dócil gatita". ¿Dónde estaba las cualidades que se encargó de remarcar su hermano? ¿Acaso era el amor lo que le había vuelto un tonto a Feamont? Giada no tenía idea de que era ella la que intimidaba a la novia de su hermano._

— _¿P-Por qué usas un glamour?—Oh, ¿Es que no sabía acaso lo que provocaba la curiosidad a los gatos?_

— _Si te lo digo tendré que matarte y de paso también matar a mi hermano...—Sonrió al verle temblar. ¡Vamos! ¡No podría estar teniendole miedo a ella! ¿Los nervios le estarian traicionando?_

— _¡Giada!—Le reprocho Fleamont para luego mirar a su novia.—Te puedo asegurar que solamente esta jugando._

— _¿Lo estoy?—Él le miró mal.— Y esta es una de las razones... Creo que soy demasiado intimidante. No te preocupes, no estas en milista próxima de asesinatos._

— _¿Entonces quién?— Fleamont le pregunto divertido._

—Walburga me felicitó porque al fin "La tía Dorea dio un heredero digno de Slytherin" _.—Fleamont se puso serio._

— _¿Qué le respondiste?_

— _¿Por qué crees que lo hice?_

— _Porque te conozco...— Giada sonrió y Letizia dio gracias a Dios que su atención ya no estaba dirigida a ella._

— _Me encargue de recordarle que quizas diferimos de nuestro concepto de lo que es dingo o no._ Walburga es un clásico peón que puedo manejar para hacer lo que quiero... Me odia y haría cualquier cosa para molestarme, la deje en rídiculo frente a la casa, no va a dejarlo pasar. No tanto como lanzarme un Avada pero cerca. Y bueno, no creo que sea necesario decirte para que puede servir. Y aún faltan tres años para que Orión ingrese a Hogwarts. Y siendo Abraxas un año menor que ella...

— _¡Quieres utiizarla como escusa para romper el compromiso con Malfoy!—Dijo abriendo grande sus ojos._

— _Sip... Y dudo mucho que Malfoy sea alguien fiel ni que mantenga mucho tiempo sus pantalones en su lugar. ¿Por qué no utilizar a_ Walburga? Se que ya esta comprometida con Orion, pero a sus catorce años ya comenzara a notar sus cambios de la adolescencia _, mirar a los chicos con otros ojos y el heredero Malfoy es sin duda actrativo...—Giada sonrió.—Imagina un intercambio de compromisos._

 _Fleamont le miró horrorizado._

— _¿Desde cuando tienes eso planeado?_

— _Desde que supe que Malfoy era mi prometido. No es justo que a mi me arreglen un copromiso y a ti no... Lo arreglare todo para que_ Walburga siga con Orion, yo podré romper el compromiso con Abraxas... Quizás como un acuerdo. Todo sigue bien entre nosotros, sin peleas familiares. Ellos quieren relacionarse con los Black. Quizás en un futuro se de pero no ahora, no conmigo. _—Le sonrió a la pareja que le miraba sorprendida.—Pero eso no importa, tengo confianza en que sabrás guardar mi secreto como yo el tuyo._

— _Lo hiciste a proposito..._

 _Y Fleamont pensó que se lo contó solo porque ella sabía de su relación con Letizia... ¿Qué ganaba Giada con todo esto? ¡Su silencio!_

— _Quizás._ Slughorn nos entrevistó a todos los Slytherin de primer año... Esta viendo quien vale a pena y quien no para su club. _— Sonrió de lado.—Y creo que tienes un admirador._

— _No juegues con eso...—Le advirtió._

— _Comenzaré a pensar que le diste a Slughorn un filtro de amor...—Se rió al verle rojo.— De verdad, apenas si menciono a padre o a madre... ¡Fuiste el tema principal! Letizia, creo que tienes un rival por el amor de mi hermano._

 _La chica se rió divertida, olvidando un poco el miedo que había sentido hasta hace poco. Pensar en que alguien pudiese ver a Slughorn de forma romantica, besarlo, acariciarlo y quién sabe que otra cosa más era escalofriante pero que fuera Fleamont... Era hilarante._

— _Al fin...— Giada sonrió.—¿Ya no me tienes miedo?_

 _Letizia se sonrojo violentamente. Si, al parecer su cuñada tenía un carácter bipolar y un sentido del humor un tanto difícil y diferente._

— _¿Es mentira lo de Slughorn?— Preguntó esperanzado Fleamont._

— _No, eso es verdad. Hasta sabe por rumores que escuchó por algún lugar que tienes una relación con Anderson. No se de donde lo escucho._

 _Se hizo el silencio... Un incomodo silencio. Giada se sentó en una silla que estaba allí, eran tres objetos transfigurados._

— _¿A qué se dedican tus padres, Letizia?—Pregunto para cambiar el tema de conversación._

— _Mi padre es Abogado, trabaja con mi abuelo y madre es hija única de un empresario Italiano de apellido Zabini._

— _Déjame adivinar... No tienes más pariente por parte de tu abuelo materno.—Dijo astuta._

— _¿Cómo es que lo sabes?—Giada sonrió._

— _Los Zabini son una familia de magos muy conocida en Italia desde hace algunos siglos, un hijo de los Zabini no apareció en ninguna escuela del mundo mágico y eso significa que es un Squib, lo debieron dejar en el mundo muggle para que hiciera su vida allí..._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Por muy cruel que sea, las familias de magos repudian a los Squib... No es bueno que anden rondando cerca de ellos. Pero si tu abuelo puede utilizar su apellido quiere decir que nunca lo desheredaron, eso explicaría su fortuna.—Fleamont le miró sorprendido.— Y querida, no eres hija de muggles como creías. Vienes de una familia de Sangre pura.—Entonces miró a Fleamont.— Padre y madre le aceptaran. De eso no tienes porque preocuparte. Fue un gusto poder conocerte, Letizia._

 _Giada se marcho para después escuchar la risa de su hermano. Fleamont era feliz, muy feliz porque eso cambiaba absolutamente todo. Si Letizia era nieta de un Zabini, aunque fuese un Squib al que por cierto no habían deseherado... Aquello era grandioso para aquellos dos._

* * *

 ** _Esa misma noche en la Torre de Gryffindor._**

 _Euphemia McKinnon miraba extrañada lo feliz que se mostraba Letizia Anderson. Algo extraño, porque la joven estaba algo nerviosa porque iba a conocer a la hermana menor de Potter, una Slytherin que parecía ser muy esnob._

— _¿Qué ha sucedido? Supongo que todo salió bien con la hermana de Potter..._

— _Si, pero esa niña hace dar miedo... Me preguntó a que se dedicaba mi familia...— Euphemia le miró compadeciendola. Ya se imaginaba a Letizia temblando de miedo ante esa particular serpiente._

— _¿Qué le dijiste?_

— _La verdad, que mi padre es abogado y que mi madre es hija única de un empresario italiano..._

— _Supongo que no le habrá agradado nada tal afirmación...—Euphemia como una sangre pura sabía como eran los Black y aquella niña decía Black en muchos sentidos, no importaba que llevara el apellido Potter._

— _Todo lo contrario, nos dio la solución perfecta para lo nuestro. Vio algo que nosotros no y ni siquiera lo relacionaríamos. Ella me hizo más preguntas sobre mi abuelo, lo que de verdad me pareció extraño... Y me dijo que era muy posible que mi abuelo sea un Squib, relacionó a mi familia materna con la familia de mago italianos del mismo apellido, quienes tuvieron un hijo que no apareció en ningún colegio... Los Zabini._

— _¿Tu abuelo es por las dudas Santino Zabini?—Pregunto Euphemia con un nudo en la garganta._

— _Si.—Letizia le miró asombrada, todo iba encajando poco a poco._

— _Entonces es verdad. ¡Vienes de una familia de magos!— Sonrió feliz para abrazarla.— ¿Sabes lo que significa?_

— _Que podré casarme sin problemas con Fleamont. Ellos me aceptaran.—Chilló._

— _Y que hizo falta la hermanita del jodido Potter para descubrirlo.—Dijo riéndose Euphemia._

— _No le llames así, Euphemia.—Dijo riéndose mientras su amiga ponía los ojos en blanco.— Parece que te gusta._

— _Cuando los cerdos vuelen...—Dijo con rotundidad para luego reír..._

 _Porque Euphemia McKinnon enamorada de Fleamont Potter, acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco, si apenas se toleraban... Por Merlín. Eso jamás, ¿Verdad?_

* * *

 ** _Lunes a la mañana._**

 _Giada para sorpresa de todo los de primer año, no necesitaba de un guía para llegar a ninguna parte del castillo, pensó que podría ser por su hermano mayor, pero ningún alumno de su mismo curso y que tuviera hermanos en cursos mayores podía ubicarse tan bien como ella._

 _Giada miraba su pergamino con los horarios de clases, siempre le tocaba a los Slytherin con los Gryffindor... Y los_ Hufflepuff _con los Ravenclaw... Pero desde la fundación de Hogwarts o un poco después de ella que la enemistad entre la casa de los leones y la casa de las serpientes se había vuelto legendaria. Nunca podría comprender semejante repartición._

 _La primera clase del día, clase doble, era pociones con Horace Slughorn, el jefe de casa de Slytherin. Después transfiguración con Dumbledore. Si, una gran mañana, notase el sarcasmo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Dumbledore ante Tom Riddle? Sería interesante de ver._

 _Después del desayuno, Giada con sus libros en mano y el otro material en su bolso, camino rumbo a las Mazmorras, seguida de cerca por los alumnos de su casa. Esperó a que todos se sentaran y como era esperado, el único lugar libre que quedaba era al lado de Tom Riddle. Los otros eran para el lado de los Gryffindor._

— _¿Puedo sentarme contigo, Riddle?— Tom la miró con su mascara de amabilidad._

— _Claro Potter.—Giada ocupo el lugar vacío al lado del Slytherin y esperó a que llegara el profesor de pociones._

 _La puerta se abrió y allí estaba el jefe de casa de las serpientes muy sonriente._

— _Soy Horace Slughorn, jefe de la casa de Slytherin y seré vuestro profesor de pociones a partir de ahora.—El profesor miró a todos sus alumnos, eran un total de 18 alumnos, 10 Slytherin y 8 Gryffindor.—Hoy como es la primera clase tendrán que realizar la poción para heridas. ¿Alguien sabe para que sirve esta poción?_

 _Varios levantaron la mano, Giada no estaba entre ellos._

— _Srta. Potter, ¿Sabe la respuesta?—Horace Slughorn al parecer no se rendía tan fácil, claro... Si Fleamont era bueno en algo, ella también tendría que serlo, simple lógica de su profesor de casa._

— _Si, señor.—Respondió y luego para terminar de dar la respuesta.—_ La poción para heridas sirve para limpiar heridas antes de curarlas.

— _Perfecto, Srta. Potter.—_ Y de pronto _Slughorn_ parecía complacido. _—Diez puntos para Slytherin. Hoy trabajaremos con esta poción. En la primera página de la unidad número dos de su libro se encuentran las indicaciones a seguir, pero también estarán en el pizarrón. Tienen el resto de la clase para realizas el trabajo, luego dejaran una muestra de su trabajo embotellada y con sus nombres en mi escritorio. Las cantidades necesarias para obtener una muestra va a estar en la pizarra. De momento ese es su único trabajo, comiencen._

 _Giada se concentro en su caldero, en acomodar los ingredientes y en abrir su libro, en leer las indicaciones pero también en concentrarse en las que estaban escritas en la pizarra. Fue a tomar algunos ingrediente que estaban en el armario, al volver se concentró en picar y ver las cantidades necesarias._

— _Ya pueden ir embotellando sus pociones...— Habló Slughorn al ver que faltaban diez minutos. Giada se levantó y dejo la muestra en el escritorio de Slughorn. Con su nombre escrita en ella, Tom fue el siguiente.—Un magnifico trabajo, jóvenes. Diez puntos para Slytherin para cada uno por un maravilloso trabajo. Pueden ir a su siguiente clase._

 _Giada salió del salón cerca de Tom... Era su oportunidad, solo para acercarse a él._

— _Riddle..._

— _¿Sucede algo, Potter?—Pregunto con la ya falsa amabilidad característica de Riddle._

— _¿Puedo sentarme contigo en todas las clases?—Pregunto caminando a su lado._

— _¿Por qué querrías hacerlo?—Pregunto interesado._

— _Solo para poder trabajar tranquila, se que si estoy a tu lado todo será mejor.—Dijo pensativa.—No quiero que Nott y Prince acaparen mi tiempo._

— _Entonces puedes hacerlo.—Dijo con una falsa sonrisa._

— _Te lo agradezco, Riddle.—Dijo sonriendo—Ahora tenemos transfiguración con el profesor Dumbledore._

— _¿Sabes en dónde queda el salón?_

— _En territorio Gryffindor. Ven conmigo.— Giada camino por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa.—Dumbledore es jefe de la casa de los leones._

 _Giada llegó al salón seguida por Riddle. Dumbledore no pudo evitar la sorpresa cuando les vio sentarse juntos en la primera fila._

 _Desde el primer día de clases, Giada había hecho todo lo posible para acercarse a Riddle y lo había conseguido. Para el resto de las personas, aquello parecía realmente raro. La primera semana de clases poco a poco transcurrió bien. Aunque entre ellos solamente existía una fría cordialidad._

 _Sabía bien que Riddle le estudiaba de cerca para ver que tan digna era. En especial en lo que se respecta a lo académico. Un podía decir que fue la primera persona en despertar la curiosidad del joven pero en ese momento no sabía que tanto seria y lo que podría causar en el futuro. Tener a Tom cerca y mostrarle un camino diferente desde la amistad... Era la idea principal, el objetivo que les acercaría pero pronto habría un suceso que le cambiaría la vida para siempre a Giada y que de pronto se descubriría pensando mejor en los ideales de este Tom. Y no estaría al lado de Tom Riddle por compasión._

— _¿Ya hiciste el trabajo para Encantamientos, Riddle?—Tom negó.—Podemos hacerlo juntos, en la biblioteca. Claro, si es que quieres._

 _Tom asintió amable y ambos jóvenes salieron de su sala común ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y seguidos de cerca por las chica Prince y Nott que habían decidido ser de pronto las auto-proclamadas mejores amigas de Giada Antares Potter._

* * *

 _Continuara._

Nass Rox: Gracias por tus palabras. Y creo que los personajes secundarios irán teniendo mayor participación más los alumnos de Slytherin... Espero y te agrade este capítulo también. Saludos.

closetohappiness: Gracias, y va a ser más que eso, de eso me encargo yo... XD Aquí el capítulo siguientes. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

Skylerss: Until Dawn , el vídeo juego para PlayStation 4? Nunca lo jugué... Tengo que hacerlo... Gracias por tu comentario. Y aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste tanto o más que el anterior. Saludos.

 _Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía. Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos que hasta el momento ha recibido esta historia. Si os gusta no se olviden de comentar. Gracias._

 _La novia de Fleamont resulto venir de la familia Zabini, ¿Alguien se sorprendió con esto? Y Giada se mostró ante ella casi sin máscaras, hizo esto por su hermano no por Letizia. Y Giada no es un personaje inocente de ningún modo, es consciente de lo que causa aunque quizás llegue un punto en que lo lleve todo muy lejos._

 _Se que hasta ahora va muy despacio el fic, pero dentro de poco esto va a cambiar. La historia mostrará los momentos que son importantes para la trama. Giada debe ganarse la confianza de Tom y puede que lo haga de la manera que menos lo espera. No diciéndole algo de su verdadera identidad, claro que no. No hay la suficiente confianza para ello. (Por ahora son solo Potter y Riddle, ¿Quién quiere que esto cambie?). Quizás Giada pueda evitar que Tom se convierta en ese ser que tanto aterroriza a los magos. Pero si será en partes ese personaje que exhibe_ conductas de crueldad, sadismo, manipulación, sociopatía y megalomanía (De otro modo no seria Tommy-Tom XD).


	5. Chapter 5

_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la escritora británica J. K. ROWLING. Escrito sin fines de lucro._

 _AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)].Veremos que algunos personajes se mantienen pero que la trama de la historia se desarrolla en dos distintas localización temporal y espacial difiriendo mucho de la historia original, pero la mayoría de los hechos serán en el pasado pero con pequeñas interacciones con lo que sucede con Harry en el futuro. Los hechos y/o acontecimientos se amoldaran a la historia que quiero redactar en este fic según sean necesarios. OoC [Out of Character : (fuera del personaje)]. Habrá algunos cambios de personalidades de algunos personajes en si radicalmente para el desarrollo de la trama. Fiction Rated T, M y en algún futuro cercano, o lejano, puede cambiar a MA. Pero por el momento que quedará en T. En cuanto al género, hablando exclusivamente referiendome a Fanfiction, será una mezcla entre Aventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, tragedy entre otro. Según la evolución de la trama. Podría encontrarse de pronto con otro género. Todo dependerá de lo que salga de mi cabeza._

 _Summary: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle. "What if"... 2012, Harry cae en un sueño profundo del que no puede despertar. Nace en 1926 como Giada Antares Potter, la hermana menor de Fleamont Potter. Súmenle un Draco en ese tiempo y a Tom Riddle._

* * *

 ** _We live with the scars we choose._**

 ** _(Vivimos con las cicatrices que escogemos)_**

* * *

 _ **Hogwarts 1938. Tercera semana de clases.**_

 _Giada se había adaptado asombrosamente bien a Slytherin, al principio pensó que se trataba de haber sido criada por una familia sangre pura, otras veces pensaba que desde muy pequeña se había hecho a la idea de esta posibilidad, su madre era una Black y había sido seleccionada en la casa de las serpientes; y su padre un Gryffindor... Pero su hermano mayor también lo era y según Fleamont, él quiso ir a Gryffindor aunque el sombrero era de otra opinión._

 _Lo único malo era tener a Nott y Prince pegadas a ella, en momentos como estos no envidiaba para nada a Draco Malfoy. Tenía cosas más importantes en ese momento como la tarea de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, era más importante que escuchar los constantes parloteos de aquellas dos._

 _—¿A dónde vas, Potter?—Giada frunció su ceño, ¿Es que ahora le debía explicaciones a aquellas dos?_

 _—Tengo tarea que hacer, ¿Algún problema?— Siseó desafiante, un poco molesta. Al principio le habían ignorado completamente y después querían ser sus amigas. Había algo raro en aquello._

 _Giada salió de su sala común haciendo caso omiso a la mirada gris que estaba en ella. Lo único que hacían aquellos era incordiar._

 _Llegó a la biblioteca y allí vio a Riddle en la mesa más apartada de los otros estudiantes. Se acercó con cautela, los dos últimos días tenía la extraña sensación que este le evitaba._

 _—¿Puedo acompañarte, Riddle?—Él observó por un momento la determinación en esos ojos, aquella chica parecía no querer alejarse de él y Tom Riddle no sabía como tomar aquello._

 _—Claro, Potter.—Siseó como siempre, retándole importancia, como si la chiquilla en frente de él no mereciera la pena, pero la realidad era distinta. Giada Antares Potter despertaba su curiosidad pero no sabía qué tanto podría durar aquello. Por el momento era una buena aliada y provenía de dos familias de magos muy respetadas sangre pura de Inglaterra._

 _—¿Qué trabajo estas haciendo?_

 _—Herbología._

 _—Bien, yo debo hacer el de Defensa... —Dijo algo cansada._

 _—Potter, se que esto no es de mi incumbencia y puedes no responder la pregunta que pretendo hacer... —Giada miró al chico frente a ella esperando la pregunta.—¿Qué relación tienes con Malfoy?_

 _—¿Abraxas Malfoy?—Giada preguntó sorprendida. Sorpresa poco oculta, se reprocho por aquello.—Solo es una pequeña molestia de la cual pronto podre liberarme._

 _Tom sonrió y ella supo que aquello le divertía. ¿Acaso Malfoy le dijo algo a Tom? ¿Se habrá atrevido a mencionar el compromiso y era ese el motivo de que Riddle actuara con más cautela frente a ella? Eran posibilidades factibles, no podía descartarlas._

 _—También eres libre de responder la pregunta que quiero hacerte, pero siento curiosidad, ¿Por qué la pregunta?—Tom chasqueó la lengua, retándole asunto a aquello._

 _—Simple y sana curiosidad._

 _—Bien.—Giada miró su pergamino y se levanto para ir en busca de un determinado libro al cual quería consultar—Necesito un libro. Ya regreso._

 _Ahora no solo sospechaba estaba segura de que Riddle lo sabía pero no era para preocuparse, más bien tendría que vigilar a Malfoy, no por temor a que dañe a su nuevo amigo, todo lo contrario... Tenía que cuidar de que Riddle no le causara algún tipo de daño por atreverse a decirle algo. ¿Malfoy acaso no sabía cuando callarse?_

 _Recorrió algunos pasillos y observó los distintos títulos de los libros de defensa a los que sabía podría consultar para añadir más información y que le vendrían perfectos para poder agregar las referencias necesarias, agradeció mentalmente a Hermione por ello. Tomó tres libros y regreso a la mesa en donde estaba Riddle, aún concentrado en su libro. Ella se acomodó en su lugar y se fijo detalladamente en sus consignas, sonrió al ver que las consignas de trabajo de su profesor siempre tenían preguntas trampas, al principio parecían complicadas pero si lo analizabas terminabas por darte cuenta que eran de lo más simples, cualquiera podría responderlas, siempre y cuando mirara más allá de lo superficial._

 _Giada se concentró en sus actividades, aún le apasionaba Defensa y aquello le parecía un juego de niños, abrió los libros para consultar en su índice para luego encontrar las páginas y compararlas, pero aquellos libros eran de distinto autores y puntos de vista variado, lo que enriquecía su trabajo, al fina debía dar una opinión personal del tema, del trabajo realizado y a la conclusión que había llegado._

 _Estaba centrada en las páginas de ese libro cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba, solo por la sombra pudo descifrar de quien se trataba, se dio cuenta de que Riddle levantaba la vista para saber quien era ese desconocido._

 _—Fleamont, ¿Tu en una biblioteca?— Preguntó mientras seguían sus ojos en el libro._

 _—Así das miedo, Giada. ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?—Al levantar la vista se encontró la clásica sonrisa Potter.—¿Tal vez fueran mi club de fans?_

 _Giada puso los ojos en blanco al ver a un grupito de seis chicas suspirando tontamente por su hermano, con sonrisas bobas y haciendo algo raro con sus pestañas... Les dedicó una mirada de desprecio para ver con satisfacción que las chicas regresaban a sus libros._

 _—En realidad fue tu sombra, tu cabello llegó antes que tu..._

 _—¡Muy graciosa, pequeña serpiente!—Dijo divertido para sentarse en frente de ella.—¿Y tus guardaespaldas? ¿Dónde están?_

 _—¿Nott y Prince?—Fleamont asintió.—Poco importa lo que hagan aquellas dos. ¿Qué necesitas?_

 _—¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hermana menor?—Giada le dedicó una mirada gélida, de aquellas que te decían que conocían todo de ti y que aquello era imposible.—¿No me presentarás a tu amigo Slytherin?_

 _—Claro, él es Tom Riddle.—Él le miró sorprendido.— Tom, te presento a mi hermano mayor Fleamont Potter._

 _—Encantado.—Murmuraron los dos dándose la mano._

 _—No creo que vengas a que te presente a mis amigos, Fleamont. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Él le esquivó la mirada._

 _—¿Puedes tratar de acercarte a Letzie?_

 _—¿Letzie? Parece el nombre de una lechuza. No creo que me interese.—Dijo ocultando apenas su risa._

 _—Es MI novia, Letizia...—Dijo indignado.—Ella se siente un poco intimidada ante la idea de conocer a nuestros padres cuando terminen las clases._

 _—¿Qué te hace creer que estando cerca de mi va a hacer que algo cambie?—Le miró levantando su ceja.—Si esa chica parece un elfo domestico con miedo a que su amo le pegue un puntapiés por cualquier cosa cuando estoy cerca de ella._

 _Fleamont rió ante la comparación desdeñosa de su hermana y ella tenía en parte razón..._

 _—Bien, creo que le intimidas un poco._

 _—¿Un poco? ¡Descubriste la magia, Fleamont! ¿Y ella pretende ser la próxima Sra. Potter? Creo que esa chica no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo.—Esto iba a ser un arduo trabajo y pensaba que todo podría ser más tranquilo. Merlín, ¿Es qué no podía tener una vida normal al menos el primer año de Hogwarts?—Tu novia no tiene una amiga que puede hacer esto, podrías hablar con ella._

 _—Lo sé. Pero va a pensar que Letizia me avergüenza y por eso quiero cambiarle. Es que tu no conoces como es Euphemia McKinnon.— Dijo molesto._

 _—Cualquiera pensaría que te gusta. ¿Acaso le dijo que no al gran Fleamont Potter?—Su hermano le miró molesto._

 _—No me agrada de ese modo. Pero Letizia se siente fuera de lugar y aún no se acostumbra a ciertas cosas y no se como decirle del mejor modo. Temo que se lo tome a mal.—Dijo finalmente._

 _—Veré que puedo hacer, nos han dejado un montón de tareas, cuando tenga algo de tiempo te lo diré y sí coinciden con lo de Letizia podremos reunirnos los tres._

 _—Gracias, ahora les dejaré estudiar.—Fleamont se despidió de ellos para salir de la biblioteca sin haber tocado un libro siquiera._

 _La joven Potter suspiró, dejó sus cosas para ver su libro tomando notas de referencias. No se sorprendió al sentir la mirada curiosa de Riddle. Pero por cortó tiempo le ignoró porque este no apartaba sus ojos de ella._

 _—¿Sucede algo, Riddle?—Este asintió para mirar su libro._

 _—Solo es extraño que tu hermano quiera que te acerques a su novia.—Giada asintió, Riddle indirectamente pedía una explicación y a ella no le importaba dársela._

 _—Fleamont por ser el hijo mayor va a ser el jefe de la familia y debe tener una compañera adecuada, conforme con las reglas y el comportamiento que debemos seguir por ser de cierto status. Mi hermano tiene suerte, se va a casar enamorado de su novia. Pero eso no es normal, hay muchas familias que comprometen a sus hijos por conveniencia antes de nacer o cuando apenas son unos bebés. Pero es la tradición y muy poco se puede hacer con ello.—Sonrió cansada.—Yo misma estoy comprometida desde que tengo un año de edad, pero mi compromiso puede romperse. Existen tratos en los que solo pueden ser disueltos por la muerte o se saltan una generación. Son muy comunes. Mi madre viene de la familia Black, son supremasista sangre pura. Mis abuelos son Cygnus Black II y Violetta Bulstrode. Dorea Black es la hermana mayor de Pollux Black, quien es el padre de Walburga, Alphard y Cygnus III, los Black y los Bulstrode son mi familia por parte de madre. Y Walburga esta comprometida con Orión Black, quien en un futuro va a la cabeza de la familia. Orión es hijo de un primo de mi madre, Arturus Black II y su esposa Melania Macmillan. Arturus es hijo a su vez del hermano de mi abuelo que es Sirius Black II, es el jefe de la familia actual, después va a serlo tío Arturus y en un futuro la responsabilidad va a ser de Orión. Aunque este sea el hijo menor, pero la cabeza de familia no podía caer en Lucretia por ser mujer. Ella esta casada con Ignatus Prewett desde hace cinco años, apenas salió de Hogwarts, aún no tienen hijos pero no hay apuros ya que lo que les importa es que Orión se case con Walburga, es de ello la responsabilidad de seguir con el linaje y con la pureza de sangre que se encargan de imponer y propagar ente la familia._

 _—¿Orión?—Pregunto de pronto Riddle interesado.—¿Ya ha salido del colegio?_

 _Giada sonrió divertida, Tom le miró extrañado, sin comprender de pronto la diversión que veía en esos verdes ojos._

 _—Aunque Lucretia ya tenga 23 años, Orión aún no ha entrado a Hogwarts. Tiene 9 años.—Tom comprendió aquello, era asombroso que todo estuviese en manos de tan solo un niño.—Orión nunca ha podido tener una infancia normal, le exigen solo la excelencia... Su carácter es agradable y jovial pero cualquiera puede cambiar teniendo en su espalda la responsabilidad de toda una familia. Walburga no me agrada para él, creo que solo le amargaría la existencia._

 _Giada rió divertida, sabía que nada podía hacer con eso, ella quería que Sirius existiera y eso implicaba aquel matrimonio._

 _—¿Y de parte de tu padre?_

 _—Como ya dije, el cabeza de familia va a ser Fleamont, padre es Charlus Potter esposo de Dorea Black. Mi abuelo se llama Henry Potter, esta casado con la Tía abuela de Evan Rosier que es nuestro compañero. Henry Potter y Adrienne Rosier se casaron por un acuerdo pactado por sus padres desde que vieron que se llevaban bien en el colegio; la madre de mi abuelo quiso como última voluntad que uno de sus descendientes tuviese como nombre su apellido de soltera, mi padre ya había nacido y el parto de mi abuela fue complicado por lo que no podría tener más hijos, así que cuando mi hermano nació le nombraron como el apellido de nuestra bisabuela: Fleamont. A él le parece un nombre horrible pero lo lleva de maravilla, siempre suele batirse a duelo porque sus compañeros se burlan de él, ya sea por su nombre o por su cabello. Es un buen duelista, también es bastante bueno en pociones. La futura esposa de Fleamont va a ser Letizia Anderson, una Gryffindor de séptimo año, es nieta de un equib que viene de un familia sangre pura italiana que son los Zabini. Mi hermano quiere que ayude a Letizia para que sea aceptada en nuestra familia, lo veo un poco difícil pero puede que terminen aceptándola.—Tom ahora mismo se mostraba curioso, no pudo evitar querer hacer aquella pregunta y así lo hizo ya que estaban solos._

 _— Si es una costumbre vuestra, ¿Por qué quieres romper tu compromiso?—Giada sonrió. Se esperaba aquella pregunta, pero Riddle había dado muchas vueltas para hacerla._

 _—No es tanto por las costumbres, es más por quien debe ser mi esposo. Como ya debes haber deducido, estoy comprometida con Abraxas Malfoy desde que ambos tenemos un año de edad. Pero nuestros padres acordaron que dicho arreglo podría romperse. Y es lo que quiero hacer.—Pero no esperaba que aquello no aplacase la curiosidad de Riddle._

 _—¿Malfoy te desagrada?_

 _—No._

 _—¿Entonces?—Riddle le miraba como si no le comprendiese.—¿Es Malfoy un mal partido?_

 _—No lo es. Va a ser cabeza de familia.—Dijo sin comprender muy bien aquello.—Pero siento que no es lo que busco._

 _Aparte por mucho que lo negara, también quería que Draco Malfoy naciera... Aquello era de locos, aquel había sido uno de los enemigos principales que había tenido Harry Potter en Hogwarts. Pero sabía que tenía que separar la identidad de Giada Antares Potter y Harry James Potter. Eran dos personas diferentes... Aún pensaba que había algo raro en todo aquello pero no sabía qué. Tampoco sabía como descubrirlo._

 _—¿Y qué es lo que buscas, Potter?—Giada volvió a la realidad ante esa pregunta._

 _—Tampoco lo se. Creo que lo principal es descartar lo que no busco y eso son un matrimonio arreglado ni con rubios ni con peli-rojos...—Giada se sonrojo ante lo que había dicho.—En realidad, ni siquiera se si quiero un matrimonio en realidad._

 _Riddle con esa información pareció muy conforme por el momento y cada uno volvió a sus tareas, aquellos ensayos no se harían solos. Giada se concentro en el libro de Defensa._

* * *

 ** _Días después._**

 _Giada entraba a la Sala Común de Slytherin, seguida de cerca por un muy pensativo Tom Riddle. Tenían el resto de la tarde libre y como ella lo suponía, el chico iba a estar estudiando en su cuarto. No le pasó desapercibida las miradas de sus compañeros, su amistad con Riddle era algo de lo que hablaban a sus espaldas, bien lo sabía pero no le importaba._

 _Tom se despidió de ella en un gesto imperceptible para otros pero durante esas tres semanas se había acostumbrado a los gestos monótonos de él y era extraño decir que le conocía más que cualquier otra persona. Era raro y no sabía como sentirse ni como comportarse ante aquello. Se quedó pensando en ello mientras que Riddle desaparecía de su vista._

 _—¡Miren quien se atrevió a aparecer, pero si es la amante de muggles y sangre sucias!—Giada hizo una mueca de desagrado. Walburga Black parecía creer que era divertido fastidiarle.—¿No te defiendes, Potter?_

 _Lo peor era que todos los presentes le estaban mirando. Walburga quería ponerla en ridículo ante todos los Slytherin y eso le fastidiaba. Si quería montar una escena le daría el gusto tan solo para demostrar lo caritativa que ella podía llegar a ser. Sonrió de lado. Vio que tanto Malfoy como Nott y Prince se acercaban despacio para ver si podrían o no detener aquello._

 _—Para defenderme debería sentirme ofendida pero creo que los ofendidos deberían ser los muggles y aquellos que tanto te gusta denominar como sangre sucia... Debe ser una verdadera deshonra que alguien como tu los tenga en la boca...—Solo obtuvo silencio y la mirada furiosa de su prima, Giada sonrió con superioridad.—Si ya no tienes algo más que decir, creo que me retiro._

 _Cuando estaba encaminándose para el sector en donde se encontraban los dormitorios de las chicas sacó por instinto su varita..._

 _—¡Incendio!—Escuchó a Walburga decir y Giada se tiro al piso rodando sobre su propio cuerpo y para asombro de los presentes esquivando el ataque. La joven Potter se puso de pies mirando con hastío a quien se atrevió a tratar de hechizarle por la espalda._

 _—Y yo que creí lo que algunos dicen por allí era cierto, que es solo de muggles eso de atacar por la espalda...—Wualburga hecha una furia quiso volver a lanzarle algún hechizo ya que estaba confiada de que Giada Potter por ser solo su tercera semana de clases aún no sabía nada de Defensa ni de duelos.—¡ Locomotor Mortis! ¡Expelliarmus!_

 _Las piernas de la Slytherin mayor quedaron pegadas y antes de caer al piso su varita salió volando hasta la mano de Giada... La joven Potter disfrutó de aquella escena, no muy a menudo se veía a Walburga Black en tales condiciones._

 _—Para la próxima cuida muy bien esa lengua tuya, Black... De lo contrario la perderás.—Giada pasó a dejar sus cosas en su cuarto y cuando regreso todo seguía igual.—Veo que aún estas en el lugar que merecer, querida. Pero voy a hacer algo muy inusual en mi... Voy a compadecerme de ti con la condición de que no vuelvas a tratar de hacer algo por el estilo. ¿Sabes?, Podrías un día de estos molestarme de verdad._

 _Giada acarició cariñosamente la cara de Wualburga, como si de un mafioso se tratase... Black intentó alejarse molesta pero nada pudo hacer. La joven con el cabello desordenado y con anteojos sonreía triunfal, ante la mirada furiosa de su prima. Se levantó y se acercó a Nott y Prince que de pronto le miraban con temor._

 _—Denle esta varita a Black después de que levante el encantamiento, dudo mucho que quiera que me le acerque...—Las chicas de once años asintieron. Giada se dirigió a la salida de su Sala Común.—Finite Incatatem._

 _Dejó el lugar sonriendo, después de todo era refrescante volver a "batirse" a duelo, aunque este no puede llamarse un verdadero duelo. Pero al final se había creado al menos una buena imagen al modo Slytherin._

* * *

 _Giada caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ese día había quedado en encontrarse con Fleamont... Quien fue muy insistente durante la semana en que debía hablar con su futura cuñada porque de lo contrario se quedaría sin novia. Quizás el mayor de los Potter había tenido una sobredosis de cursilería ahora que a parecer estaba enamorado. Era una posibilidad factible. Rara magia era aquello que algunos llamaban amor. Más bien parecía un embrujo, encantamiento o hechizo fallido. Y era mejor no indagar aquello. Al fin había llegado a la Torre de Astronomía. Al parecer las parejas usaban ese lugar desde tiempos antiguos para saber que cosas._

 _Allí estaba solamente Fleamont. Letizia no se encontraba en ningún lado, quizás aún no se hacía a la idea de pasar tiempo con ella._

 _—¿Tan rápido huyo Letizia?—Fue el saludo que le dio a su hermano._

 _—También me agrada verte, hermanita. Letzie tenía que hacer un trabajo de último momento, el cual se lo dieron ayer.—Giada puso los ojos en blanco._

 _—Es decir que solamente estoy perdiendo mi tiempo...—Siseó molesta._

 _—Podrías quedarte un momento, mis crisis existenciales están en apogeo.—La joven sonrió._

 _—En esos momentos es mejor estar lejos. No conviene tenerte cerca.—Se burló._

 _—Si, pero en verdad... He pensado en cómo podría proponerle matrimonio a Letzie. La idea me hace feliz pero temo ser un fiasco.—Dijo mirando a lo lejos—¿Cómo sería lo ideal para ti?_

 _—¿En serio me lo estás preguntando a mi? Que yo recuerde cuando tenía un año de edad padre y madre con los dos malos del cuento decidieron que me tendría que casar con cierta persona a la cual en teoría debo soportar por el resto de mi existencia. Ese fue mi romántico contrato de matrimonio, estando al cuidado de Lulu. Creo que no puedo dar una opinión al respecto.—Dijo sonriendo para caminar un poco al frente quitando el glamour que tenía y mostrando su apariencia verdadera, la de una joven hermosa pero solitaria, aquella que estaba sujeta a un compromiso por tradición y no por amor, pero bella e inalcanzable al fin, que solo quería libertad y poder elegir._

 _—Pero si Malfoy fuese esa persona especial..._

 _—Realmente tenemos un concepto distinto de lo que significa especial con respecto a Malfoy...—Rió al ver la mueca que hacía su hermano, había entendido que ella consideraba a Abraxas especialmente molesto._

 _—Cambio mi pregunta, descartando a tu prometido... Si encontraras a esa persona especial, ¿Cómo quisieras que fuese que se te declarara?—Giada lo pensó y la imagen de un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules le vino a la mente... ¿Por qué estaría pensando en Riddle en ese momento? Aquello era imposible, pero podría estar pensando en él porque era el único chico que de verdad era cercano a ella aparte de los hombres de su familia pero ellos no contaban ya que eran como todos sabían: familia. Y con respecto a Riddle, sabía que Tom le dejaba acercase solo por mera conveniencia, cuando ya no le sería de utilidad solamente la descartaría y fin de la historia. Aquello era patético._

 _—No puedo imaginarme en semejante situación, he de admitir que lo veo imposible. No se que se siente al estar enamorado, solo he escuchado tipo como lo que muchos consideran normal... Perderse en los ojos del otro, al ver a esa persona el día se ilumina, si lo vez sonreír algo en ti te hace sentirte igual... Si esta triste, tu lo estas, se te hace un nudo en la garganta si esta cerca, las odiosas mariposas por todo tu cuerpo y no querer estar más que junto a esa persona de alguna manera aunque sea mínima.—Dijo para reír.—Dudo mucho que sienta alguna vez aquello._

 _—Es algo parecido._

 _—¿Haz pasado por esa etapa de negación? Se que generalmente la gente siente cierto temor por aquello que desconoce, más si de sentimientos se tratan, sentimientos que no conocemos. Lo más difícil aún es aceptar que hay alguien que tiene poder sobre uno y sin él no podrías vivir.—Dijo confundida ante tales sentimientos._

 _—Es algo así, pero con cada persona es diferente.—Aseguró Fleamont._

 _—Entonce a tu modo vas a poder pedírselo. Creo que deberías sorprenderla, sabes lo que le puede gustar... Aparte yo solamente tengo once años.—Dijo de pronto a la defensiva.—No puedes pedirme que de pronto diga como es que se ha creado el amor en el mundo._

 _Fleamont rió nervioso._

 _—Eso ya lo sé... Pero eres una chica, supongo que todas las mujeres piensan en casi lo mismo, casarse, tener hijos...—Giada se rió._

 _—Yo no me veo como madre, ni con las responsabilidades que acarrea aquello. Si tienes un hijo y es revoltoso y todo eso... ¿Qué harías?—Fleamont se rió al imaginarse una versión en miniatura de él mismo._

 _—Dejarlo ser..._

 _—Podrías ser un buen padre..._

 _—Hipotéticamente, por supuesto. El mejor.—Giada se rió divertida._

 _—Entonces, ¿Cómo quedamos? ¿Letizia va a venir a hablar o tendré que invadir la torre escarlata?—Preguntó divertida._

 _—La invasión va a tener que ser.—Dijo divertida._

 _—Claro, quizás me consiga un Boggart... Así se va a enfrentar a su miedo más grande por su cuenta...—Era una gran idea.—Yo tomaré su mano mientras ella enfrenta con su valor característico de Gryffindor la posible idea de que aparezcan padre y madre en frente de nosotras._

 _—¡Eso no es gracioso!_

 _—Claro que lo es... Al menos la chica se casa con un Gryffindor y no con un Slytherin.—Dijo para parecer falsamente aliviada.—Nunca pensé decir esto pero estoy lista para arrojar a esa linda gatita en un nido de serpientes._

 _Fleamont sonrió ante el cambio de aquella frase, normalmente era "lanzar a los leones" una conocida frase muggle que solía decir su novia pero desconocía de dónde la conocía su hermana y no quería intentar buscar información porque ese también seria un callejón sin salida. Cambiar a los leones por serpiente le parecía hilarante._

 _De repente se hizo el silencio. Ninguno de los dos hermanos quería decir algo, ambos se habían sumergido en sus propios mundos._

 _—Ven mañana durante el desayuno a la mesa de Gryffindor.—Giada hizo una mueca de desagrado..._

 _—¡Qué emoción! Estaré rodeada de leones... Mi sueño se esta realizando antes de tiempo.—Dijo con el suficiente sarcasmo y veneno que fue capaz de usar en el momento._

 _—¡Eres odiosa!—Se rió de ella su hermano. Giada sonrió divertida haciendo una reverencia teatral para mostrarse "alagada"._

 _—Voy a ruborizarme ante tantos cumplidos...—Fleamont negó divertido._

 _—Este chico Riddle...—La chica entrecerró los ojos y se apresuró a replicar._

 _—¿Qué sucede con él?—Pregunto al saber que su hermano no lo dejaría estar hasta saciar su curiosidad._

 _—¿Qué es para ti?—Ella le dedicó una mirada de esas que te harían sospechar que estas perdiendo la cordura o que una nueva cabeza te estaba creciendo al lado de la ya existente.—Los he visto juntos muchas veces, parecen ser muy unidos, ni con los otros chicos que ya conoces de antes eres tan cercana como con Riddle y eso me hace pensar que... ¿Te gusta?_

 _—Esta es la pregunta más rara y bizarra que podrían hacerle a una niña de once años...—Le respondió con una mueca inteligible._

 _—Yo a los once años supe que me gustaba Letizia y que le quería como esposa.—Ella puso los ojos en blanco._

 _—Esto no puede compararse._

 _—¿Por qué no?—Fleamont tuvo que discutirle... Sonriendo de lado, levantó las manos en un supuesto gesto de rendición caminando hacía la puerta más cercana, no quería caerse de la Torre de Astronomía o que en todo caso, Fleamont le lanzada de esa altura tan solo por o que quería replicarle._

 _—Porque es evidente que desde edad tempana ya pensabas con otra cosa que no es precisamente la cabeza que tienes sobre tus hombros...—Se rió ante la cara sonrojada del mayor que parecía escandalizado._

 _—¡Oye! Yo respeto a mi Letzie.—Giada volvió a reír._

 _—Ya comprendo tu apuro por casarte.—Fleamont no pudo replicar más porque su hermana desapareció aún riendo por los pasillos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo... La muy listilla había esquivado su pregunta, dirigiendo su conversación a un punto que sabía a él le resultaría bochornoso. Y no había respondido que era Riddle para ella._

 _—Así que Riddle, ¿Verdad?—Sonriendo de lado siguió a su hermana pero no le encontró por ningún lado._

 _Esa escurridiza serpiente._

 _Se había vuelto a escapar._

 _Muy pronto tendría que habar MUY seriamente con ella._

* * *

 _Giada caminaba por los pasillos aún sonriendo, aunque había sido una platica ligera, había estado mínimo dos horas con su hermano. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, ningún alumno parecía merodear el castillo, quizás solo ella._

 _Los alumnos podría estar ya sea en su sala común o bien en la biblioteca o hablando algo con respecto a quidditch._

 _Pero, ¿Por qué Fleamont tuvo que preguntar semejante cosa? ¿Tom Riddle y ella? ¿En qué loca cabeza podría aquello tener lugar? Claro, ahora ella y Tom deberían vivir felices y comer perdices... Y lo de comer perdices que daban a entender los cuento debía ser muy ajetreado en la vida real y más con quien posiblemente en un futuro se convertiría en un cruel, sádico, manipulador, sicopata y megalomano dictador y sin mencionar lo de Señor Oscuro... Lleno de virtudes, sin lugar a dudas. Y ella estaba siendo crudamente sarcástica. ¡Que Merlín le ayudara! Ya se imaginaba con túnicas negras con capuchas y máscaras plateadas, aquello sin lugar a dudas seria espeluznante, la explotaría y ella tendría que hacer algo para mantener el equilibrio de todo aquello y conservar principalmente su cordura. ¡Maldición! ¿Estaba pensando hipotéticamente lo que podría pasar en su futuro? Encima, Riddle estaba presente, ella a su lado. Sin duda debería averiguar si existían medimagos que se especializaran en tratar a magos y brujas pocos cuerdos. Podría culpar a la locura que procedía de la familia Black... Sí, quizás eso era una razón valida._

 _Ya estaba cerca de llegar al sector de las Mazmorras, territorio Slytherin. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que en un momento pasó al lado de Tom Riddle, al que sin querer ni proponerselo, había ignorado. Y lo que había dejado pasar por alto es que aún no había vuelto a ponerse el glamour con el que todos le conocían, quizás Tom estaría preguntándose quien era ella o quizás no le prestó mucha atención pero ella no podría saberlo sumergida en su mundo como se encontraba en ese momento._

 _Y en cuanto al Heredero de Slytherin, pronto aprendería que no existe rosa sin espinas_

* * *

 _Después de su garrafal error, Giada se disponía a bajar a desayunar con sus compañeros. Estaba muy molesta consigo misma por lo sucedido el día anterior, su humor era el de un perro rabioso, literalmente. Entonces recordó lo de ir a la mesa de Gyffindor, al parecer la mañana mejoraba se dijo a si misma para después rodar los ojos. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era convivir con Anderson._

 _Al llegar al Gran Comedor se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, ocupando el lugar libre delante de Tom quien al verle llegar levanto su ceja en un mudo signo de interrogación._

 _—Giada, querida... ¿Podemos juntarnos más tarde contigo para hacer el trabajo de Defensa?—Aquella era la chillona voz de Nott. ¿Desde cuando aquí se atrevía a tutearla? ¿Ya no era Potter?_

 _—Ya he terminado ese trabajo._

 _—¿Y el de Herbología?_

 _—También.—Siseó molesta._

 _—Bueno, igual estas invitada a unirtenos esta tarde...—La joven resopló al verle alejarse. ¿Aquello era una invitación para hacer las tareas o para tomar el té? Ahora era más que evidente para Riddle que su compañera no estaba de buen humor por eso no dijo nada._

 _Ella se encontraba frustrada. Tenía ganas de arrancarse los cabellos por simple capricho. Era el comportamiento que una niña de papá mostraría cuando le habían negado algo y ella no solía comportarse así. Se estaba volviendo descuidada._

 _Recorrió con la mirada la mesa de las serpientes y sonrió al ver a Walburga cerca de Malfoy. Quizás ella sabía o sospechaba de aquel compromiso y se acercaba a él. Giada sonrió aún más. Solo esperaba que aquello siguiera así. Sabía que su prima por hacerle un mal podría hacerle un gran favor._

 _—¿Me acompañarías a la mesa de Gyffindor, Riddle?—Preguntó de pronto, no sabía que le había llevado a hacerlo... Bien sabía que Tom nunca iría a la mesa de los leones porque se suponía que las serpientes no se llevaban muy bien entre ellos._

 _—No, Potter. Quizás después.—Dijo con una clara mueca que pretendía ser amable._

 _—Bien.—Le dijo para desayunar algo rápido. Frutas y una tostada con jalea y mantequilla._

 _—¿Qué vas a ir a hacer a la mesa de los Gryffindor, Potter?—Preguntó Tom al ver a la chica terminar su desayuno. Aunque su tono de voz era de aquellos que exigía explicación de una manera u otra._

 _—Debo hablar con alguien. Cierta persona me pidió un favor.—Murmuró levantándose de su lugar. —Nos veremos después._

 _Giada con paso seguro se dirigió a la mesa de los leones, directamente hacía los alumnos de séptimo año, pero su hermano no se encontraba por ningún lugar. Podría molestar un momento a las gatitas... Euphemia McKinnon y Letizia Anderson hablaban muy animadamente, una al lado de la otra. Hizo un rápido hechizo que le brindaría la privacidad que necesitarían._

 _—Justo la Gryffindor a la que quería encontrar.—Dijo con una pseudo sonrisa, muy característica de la chica Potter desde algún tiempo. Euphemia y Letizia saltaron por la sorpresa mirando como ella se sentaba entre ambas para darse cuenta que todos los leones le miraban, no le habían sentido llegar, Giada simplemente les dedicó una gélida y hastiada mirada con la cual todos regresaron a sus cosas o eran más discretos al observarles.—McKinnon, Anderson... Vine porque mi hermano dijo que tenías problemas con ciertas cosas. Así que al ser un alma tan caritativa, vine a ocuparme del asunto._

 _—Creo que no será necesaria tu ayuda.—Dijo en voz apenas audible._

 _—¿Entonces crees tenerlo todo en orden?—Anderson asintió apresurada. Giada rió discretamente, con evidente diversión mientras se quitaba sus lentes.—¿De verdad?_

 _—S-Si.—Tartamudeó._

 _—Sigo pensando que estás muy equivocada, querida...—No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Letizia le interrumpió nerviosa y un poco exaltada._

 _—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué puede haber de mal en mi?—La joven Potter hizo una mueca desdeñosa por haber sido interrumpida y por el exabrupto de la futura señora Potter. ¿Es qué no sabía nada de como debería comportarse?—Ya estoy dando todo de mi para poder complaceros con mi forma de actuar._

 _—Primero deberías controlar tu tono, no estás hablando en un corriente y barato mercado muggle.—La chica se sonrojo mientras que McKinnon estaba nerviosa por la presencia de la hermana de Potter.—Tampoco debes de olvidarte a lo que estás a punto de acceder... Muchas chicas en esta mesa y en las aledañas quisieran tener la atención del heredero de alguna antigua familia de magos; tu tienes el cariño y afecto de mi hermano pero algunas veces aquello no basta. Yo por mi parte tengo un compromiso pactado con Abraxas Malfoy y debemos casarnos al salir del colegio, yo no pude decidir, mi hermano si... Pero que tu le calientes la cama no quiere decir que se va a quedar contigo y seguir con los privilegios que tiene hasta ahora, solo dice que si quieres conservarlo tendrás que seguir las reglas... Reglas no escritas pero están allí._

 _—Eso no es justo._

 _—Pero es el mundo en el que estás ahora y en el que tendrás que quedarte. Solo te digo esto porque se que lo que debes afrontar no va a ser fácil, muchas personas no te lo pondrán nada fácil.—Suspiro para volver a concentrarse.—Si no demuestras ser adecuada para mi hermano, las opciones son muy simples... Te deja y se busca a otra, acuerdo firmado de por medio pero dispuesta._

 _Aquello sonaba crudo, duro y como si se tratase de ganado pero así era la realidad._

 _—Pero me caso con él, no con su familia..._

 _—Eduardus Limette Black, Isla Black, Phineas Black, Marius Black y la última fue Cedrella Black, ¿Sabes lo que tienen en común?—Le preguntó mirándole a los ojos con determinación._

 _—Fueron repudiados.—Contestó McKinnon y Letizia le miró abriendo sus ojos grande._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—El primero, nunca lo supimos... No sabemos que cosa tan terrible pudo hacer. Eso sucedió en el siglo pasado.—Aquello era un misterio.—Isla se casó con un muggle. Phineas apoyaba abiertamente los derechos de los muggle. Marius era el hermano menor de mi madre, lo repudiaron por se squib. Cedrella se casó con un sangre pura pero todos saben que su esposo es considerado un traidor a la sangre. De seguro conociste a Séptimus Weasley, un Gryffindor._

 _—Siempre fue amable con todos en nuestra sala común..._

 _—Eso no es verdad, al menos no una verdad universal en lo que se respecta a los magos sangre pura, si diriges tu mirada hacía Malfoy ahora mismo podrás darte cuenta de que esta mirándonos con una mueca desdeñosa. Para él no eres digna de nada. Si no cambias, eso también va a afectar mi futuro. Padre y madre pueden repudiar a Fleamont y entonces yo tendré que heredar el apellido a mi segundo hijo varón ya que el heredero de mi futuro marido debe ser el primogénito. Mi hipotético hijo llevará el apellido Potter y en el futuro será cabeza de familia, mientras que Fleamont no tendrá derecho ni siquiera a conservar nuestro apellido.—Le dijo con reproche.—En este momento solo veo a una muchachita demasiado egoísta que solo piensa en si misma._

 _—¡No soy así!—Dijo molesta Letizia._

 _—Como dije antes, que calientes la cama de mi hermano no significa nada ante alguien que puede calentarle la cabeza sobre todo lo que su accionar puede causar. ¿Podrías quedarte con él pero puedes pensar lo que sería para él tener que llevar un apellido que no es él suyo?—Dijo para levantarse despacio y arreglar su uniforme._

 _—Fleamont dijo que su padre...—Giada sonrió._

 _—Padre nos ama. Somos sus hijos.—Letizia asintió.—También es verdad que ama más a nuestra madre._

 _Las dos Gryffindor se quedaron en silencio, pensando en aquello. Les había dejado consternadas. ¿Dorea Potter sería capaz de repudiar a su propio hijo?_

 _—¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres decirme?—McKinnon tampoco comprendia de que iba todo aquello._

 _—Mi madre tuvo que ver como repudiaban a su hermano pequeño por "no ser lo suficientemente digno", ella no quiere pasar por algo igual. Y mi hermano no sería capaz de causarle un dolor tan grande a ella. Dudo mucho que lo haga por ti por muy enamorado que este._

 _—¿Quieres decirme que seria capaz de elegir a su familia por encima de mi?_

 _—Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor. Solo si le haces escoger. Puedes aceptar mi ayuda para saber lo que te espera y como debes compotarte.—Le dijo en un suave siseo._

 _—Haré lo que sea... Lo prometo, hasta podría jurarlo por Dios...—Giada recordó entones lo principal, aquello que debería implementar ella sola._

 _—Otra cosa, decir "Dios" delatan tus origenes... Debes decir "Merlin"... ¿Alguna vez McKinnon dijo "Dios"?_

 _—No. Ella siempre dice...—Después susurro despacito—¿Merlín?_

 _—Al menos comienzas a entender...—Dijo jugando con sus anteojos.—Si quieres puedes quejarte con mi hermano de lo desagradable que fui contigo. No importa, él sabe como soy. Y sabe a que se arriesga al haberme pedido hablar contigo. Ahora debo retirarme, siempre es un gusto hablar con los gatitos..._

 _Giada caminó despacio, quitando el hechizo de privacidad y se fue del lugar dejando a Letizia pensativa._

 _—¡Es una zorra!—Bufó molesta, un gesto nada femenino y mucho menos atractivo.—La hermana de Fleamont es una perra._

 _—Una perra con razón.—Concordó Euphemia McKinnon.—No pensé que lo que me dijiste de ella era verdad. Es aterradora. Parece ser como todos los Slytherin. ¿Le dirás algo a Potter sobre lo que dijo su hermana?_

 _—N-No. No debo.—Euphemia le dedicó una miraba llena de pena—¿Es verdad lo que ella dijo?_

 _—Lo es. Pero no conozco muy bien a los padres de ellos.—Le dijo.—Si ella se casa con Malfoy de seguro este le impondrá que se aleje de ti y de su hermano. Pero también es verdad aquello que debes comenzar a actuar como lo que vas a ser._

 _Letizia entonces lo vio. No solo ella era la que sería arrojada a los leones... Todas las brujas parecían tener ese mismo destino. Y Euphemia pensaba que aquello de Giada Potter también había sido un poco de manipulación, si hasta ella había concordado con aquellas palabras. ¿Quién era en realidad aquella chiquilla de tan solo once años? Prudente no había sido, para nada. Pero con sus palabras había convencido a ambas de lo que dijo._

 _—¿De qué hablaron con esa serpiente, la hermana de Potter?—Pregunto uno de sus compañeros._

 _—Creo que todos pudieron escucharnos..._

 _—Me temo que no, había un potente hechizo de privacidad..._

 _Euphemia y Letizia se miraron y concordaron en algo... Potter se las había hecho bien. Nadie era testigo de aquello, solo podrían mostrar ese recuerdo pero se arriesgaban a perder más de lo que ganarían. ¡Esa astuta serpiente!_

* * *

 _Continuara._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, seguimientos/alertas, favoritos y a los lectores anónimos._

 ** _Nass Rox: Hola, gracias. Y Giada en eso de molestarle juega con fuego... no puedo dar más spoiler... XD Espero te guste este capítulo también. Saludos._**

 ** _KuraiTsukiYume: Es una teoría interesante pero diré que con el tiempo lo sabrás, hay muchas posibilidades más que pueden resultar igual. Gracias por tu comentario. Saludos._**

 ** _Skaylerss: Gracias y lo de Giada, podría volversele en contra... XD Y Tom... hummmm... Pronto tendrá más participación, ahora Giada pasa mucho tiempo con su hermano mayor... Saludos._**

 ** _Mra. De Horan: Gracias por tus palabras y ojalá te siga gustando la historia. Saludos._**

 ** _L. J Rabitt: Hola, gracias por tus palabras. Giada tendrá sus cosas que irán haciendo que poco a poco se puedan acercar. Pero solo el tiempo dirá. Saludos._**

 ** _neko miri chan: Gracias por tus reviews... Y esa era una posibilidad. Y en cuanto a Abraxas, creo que Giada lo detesta al pobre porque le recuerda a alguien más... Saludos._**

 _Lamento los posibles errores de ortografía con los que puedan encontrarse. No tengo Beta._

 _Decidí que Dorea Black (hija de Cygnus Black II y Violetta Bulstrode) va a ser la hermana mayor de Pollux Black, quien es el padre de Walburga, Alphard y Cygnus III. Dorea es en realidad la hija menor de Cygnus Black II y Violetta Bulstrode pero por conveniencia cambié ese detalle, tiene como hermanos mayores a Pollux, Cassiopeia y Marius Black (Este último repudiado por ser un squib)..._

 _Con este capítulo creo que Giada más que tranquilizar a Letizia le hizo volverse más paranoica. Desde mi punto de vista, creo que si en la época en que Harry fue al colegio la comunidad mágica parece muy conservadora, en 1.938 debería serlo aún más. Y Giada en realidad no tiene una opinión real de Letizia, ni positiva tampoco negativa._

 _Y sobre lo descrito de los Black, como Dorea es de esta familia he pensado que aún debía de tener algunas creencias o formas de pensar que le inculcaron desde pequeña y con las que también debió de criar a sus hijos. Como dije, Charlus adora a sus hijos pero ama a su mujer. Son cariños diferentes pero la relación de pareja la considero algo mucha más profunda. Los hijos crecen y se vuelven independientes..._

 _Si Fleamont sigue con Letizia es posible que James ni Harry existan, ¿Qué opinan sobre ello?_

 _Giada y Tom no tienen tanto contacto y escenas ya que considero que ella debe mantener contacto con otros personajes y aprobecho que es el último año de Fleamont para hacerlo al principio aparecer más. Tom por su parte todavía esta observando... Y Giada podría o no ser su única y verdadera amiga pero también tendrán más participación los otros Slytherin._

 _Giada tiene su propia enemiga y esa es Walburga... XD_

 _¿Alguien sabe porque repudiaron los Black a Eduardus Limette Black? Podría hacer una teoría solo para agregar más drama... XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la escritora británica J. K. ROWLING. Escrito sin fines de lucro._

 _AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)].Veremos que algunos personajes se mantienen pero que la trama de la historia se desarrolla en dos distintas localización temporal y espacial difiriendo mucho de la historia original, pero la mayoría de los hechos serán en el pasado pero con pequeñas interacciones con lo que sucede con Harry en el futuro. Los hechos y/o acontecimientos se amoldaran a la historia que quiero redactar en este fic según sean necesarios. OoC [Out of Character : (fuera del personaje)]. Habrá algunos cambios de personalidades de algunos personajes en si radicalmente para el desarrollo de la trama. Fiction Rated T, M y en algún futuro cercano, o lejano, puede cambiar a MA. Pero por el momento que quedará en T. En cuanto al género, hablando exclusivamente referiendome a Fanfiction, será una mezcla entre Aventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, tragedy entre otro. Según la evolución de la trama. Podría encontrarse de pronto con otro género. Todo dependerá de lo que salga de mi cabeza._

 _Summary: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle. "What if"... 2012, Harry cae en un sueño profundo del que no puede despertar. Nace en 1926 como Giada Antares Potter, la hermana menor de Fleamont Potter. Súmenle un Draco en ese tiempo y a Tom Riddle._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **We live with the scars we choose.**_

 _ **(Vivimos con las cicatrices que escogemos)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tom como siempre era su compañero de trabajo en las distintas clases en las cuales tenían como compañeros a los Gryffindor. No tenían ninguna clase con las otras casas, el único momento compartido quizás eran cuando se encontraban en el comedor. No era que se quejaran de aquello, pero la rivalidad entre ambas casas era notoria. Desde que había estado en la mesa de los leones, hablando con Anderson y McKinnon, muchos le miraban como si fuese un bicho raro. Nadie sabía lo que había hecho, solo suponían. Malfoy había decidido ignorar a su prometida, no quería ni verla... Giada estaba bien con aquello. La chica había estado viendo a su futura cuñada desde entonces cada tiempo que tuviesen libre, al menos Anderson aprendía rápido.

—Potter, ¿Vas a ir al club de duelo?—El profesor de Defensa había decidido que los fines de semana tendría lugar tal club. Miraba a Tom en frente de ella quien tomaba su desayuno.

—Por más que quisiera no podría ir. Al club solo pueden ingresar los de segundo año que ya tienen cierta experiencias con hechizos.—Murmuró jugando con su tenedor.

—Escuché que ya tienes conocimientos...—Giada levantó su vista para dirigirla a Tom.

—Cualquiera que haya leído los libros puede tenerlos.—Dijo evasiva ante la notable curiosidad de Riddle.—Deberíamos apresurarnos, tenemos clases con el profesor Slughorn.

* * *

Septiembre y Noviembre pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A principios de Diciembre Giada estaba observando el terreno del colegio desde la Torre de Astronomía. Ya comenzaba a sentirse el frío, el invierno se aproximaba a grandes pasos. Los árboles hace bastante que no tenían hoja, salvo algunos ejemplares que habían en el Bosque Prohibido.

Era extraño no tener un castigo de tras de otro como solía pasarle a Harry Potter. Giada tenía uno de los mejores promedios de su año que solo rivalizaba con Riddle y una chica Ravenclaw les seguía en un segundo discreto lugar ya que Tom y Giada poseían las notas máximas, incluso disfrutaban de favoritismo de los profesores y las miradas curiosas también ya que al principio pensaron que ambos hacían juntos sus tareas y que hacían básicamente lo mismo pero con las entrega de los trabajos y en desenvolvimiento en clases se dieron cuenta de la diferencia de cada uno de ello. Los dos tomaban el tema desde un punto de vista distinto pero todo lo hacían perfecto.

— Ya no tengo nada que enseñarle a Letizia.—Dijo a la nada, pero su hermano se quitó la capa de invisibilidad a solo pasos de ella.

—Gracias. Pude notar la diferencia.—Sonrió.

—Esperemos que durante este periodo de tiempo que queda para que termine el año lo ponga en práctica y se acostumbre a ello. Parece costarle.—Su hermano se paro a su lado para apreciar la vista.

—Estoy muy seguro que lo va a lograr, ella ya tenía una base al haberse criado en una familia de alto poder adquisitivo.

—Va a hacer que padre y madre le acepten. Después de todo siempre fue una buena opción aunque no la más adecuada.—Fleamont sonrió.

—Alagas a mi novia y le criticas en la misma oración, ¿Te diste cuenta?

—Es la verdad.—Dijo riendo.

Giada aún se quedó más tiempo después de ver a su hermano marcharse.

Aquello era raro, el decir que había crecido con una familia amorosa, que tenía un hermano... Todo aquello era difícil de aceptarlo así como así, porque ella tenía lo que Harry nunca tuvo y la vida era perfecta. Hasta las clases eran más normales que nunca. No había grandes amenazas cerca, al menos no en Hogwarts. No había las entradas dramáticas de Snape, ni los miedos que podría causar en sus alumnos, ni su malhumor fastidiandole la existencia... Aquello parecía tan normal.

* * *

Giada estaba hablando con Tom en la biblioteca, terminando el trabajo de Encantamientos que tenían, era lo último que debían entregar antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno. Sabía que Tom no tenía un hogar al que regresar, había mandado una carta a sus padres preguntándoles si es que podría llevar a un amigo para las fiestas y estos aceptaron complacidos, además de que les escribía a diario sobre su educación. Quería vivir todas aquellas experiencias que antes no había podido tener como un adolescente normal. Lo que le quedaba era preguntarle a él si aceptaría acompañarle.

—Riddle, ¿Te vas a quedar en el colegio estas vacaciones?—Tom nunca hablaba de su vida fuera de Hogwarts así que se suponía que ella desconocía que él era huérfano y que vivía en un orfanato.

—Si, Potter.—Dijo sin levantar la cabeza para absolutamente nada, seguía sumergido en su libro.—¿Por qué?

—Quería invitarte a venir a mi casa. Mis padres dijeron que podrías acompañarme si tu quisieras, claro.—Aclaró.

—Preferiría quedarme en Hogwarts, incluso ya me anoté entre los alumnos que se van a quedar.—Giada se mostró decepcionada ante el cordial rechazo. Había supuesto que Riddle estaría literalmente famélico por información de su nuevo entorno, pero al parecer no era así, o quizás su interés estaba puesto en ese momento en otra cosa. Ella había estado alejada de él un tiempo, ocupada con Letizia y Tom estaba haciendo sabrá Merlín que.

—Comprendo. Pensé que te interesaría conocer un poco más de nuestras costumbres... Pero tendremos otras oportunidades. No te preocupes.—Ella sonrió aparentando felicidad. ¿Qué estaría tramando Riddle?

—Claro. Ya tendremos otras ocasiones...

Giada seguía notando las distintas diferencias con las cuales se encontraba y no podía evitar compararse ella misma con Harry Potter. Aún no sabía si debía seguir pensando en ellos como dos personas distintas o que eran las mismas. Al igual que no podía dejar de comparar a Tom Riddle con Voldemort y pensar si hacer o no una diferencia, porque de hacerlo ellos deberían ser rivales y no debería tratar de brindarle su amistad y compañía, no debería bombardearlo con gestos estúpidos de amor ni nada parecido. No debería jugar un juego del que podría salir siendo una victima. ¿Y si la chiquilla que estaba encerrada en su interior se terminaba enamorando de Tom?

También era muy difícil ver a Minerva McGonagall como alumna y no como la estricta jefa de casa de Gryffindor y profesora, así lo era también ver a Dumbledore enseñando y no siendo director. Lo otro era ver a Binns con vida y comprobar que sin ser fantasma aún apestaba como profesor.

—¿Ya has terminado?—Preguntó al verle cerrar el libro.

—Si.

—A mi solo me faltan agregar las últimas referencias.—Dijo sonriendo para quitarse los lentes y así poder seguir. Algunas veces le incomodaba llevarlos todo el tiempo aunque no les necesitara.

—Esperaré a que termines.

Muchos decían que Hogwarts solo enseñaba aquello básico que todo mago o bruja debería conocer y que este no era el más exigente en la actualidad, así que había sacado la conclusión de que Riddle quería pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca aunque tendría la Sala Común de Slytherin solo para él.

Muchos creían que su relación era algo rara, Tom Riddle solo ínteractuaban con ella porque esta le imponía su presencia, primero preguntándole si podía ser su compañero durante todas las clases, después realizando las tareas juntos. No era extraño ver a la joven Potter seguida de un calmado, educado y muy resignado Tom Riddle. Hasta Dumbledore parecía más calmado y menos alerta.

* * *

Giada tomaba su baúl y lo arrastraba para salir de su habitación. Había dejado algunas de sus pertenencias, solo aquellas que eran material para el colegio y que sabía no necesitaría. Hace un momento se había despedido de Tom. Se apresuró para ir a donde le esperaba su hermano.

—Al fin llegas, pequeña serpiente. Comenzaba a pensar que Riddle no te dejaría ir... —Bromeó.

—¿Y Letzie? No creía que fueras del tipo de ponerle a tu novia apelativos cariñosos tan vulgares. Parece de aquellos que se dan a una querida y no a una futura esposa.—Sonrió de lado mientras su hermano le miraba molesto.

—Ella estaba un poco molesta conmigo porque me reí cuando trataba de aparentar seriedad y algunas que otras cosas que te encargaste de enseñarle.—Dijo nervioso, para tomar el baúl de su hermana.—Ya se le pasara.

— Claro. Deben ser cosas de Gryffindor...—Dijo caminando despreocupada.

Subieron al transporte que les llevaría hasta el tren. Manteniendo el silencio durante todo el recorrido. Ya en el tren, acomodaron el equipaje y buscaron un compartimiento que estuviera vacío.

—Ven conmigo, sé en donde están Letizia y McKinnon.

—Si que eres valiente, hermano... Enfrentarte a semejante fiera cuando esta molesta.—Sonrió al ver que su hermano se tornaba más pálido que un fantasma.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo buscando un lugar... Vieron cada uno de los distintos compartimientos, encontrándole al fin. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron a tres chicas. Letizia, Euphemia y una niña de primer año.

—Buen día.—Siseó al verles y se sentó al lado de su hermano quien había entrado en silencio mientras que las otras le devolvías el saludo en un monótono tono.

Luego de eso estuvieron en silencio por el primer cuarto de hora, Giada observaba a las distintas lechuzas que estaban en sus respectivas jaulas. Fleamont había mandado su lechuza volando para que fuera a su casa.

—Ya quiero llegar al Valle de Godric, tengo tantas cosas que contarle a padre y madre.—Murmuro hablando con su hermano pero sonrió al ver el rostro pálido de Letizia para hacerle un gesto a su hermano para que este se diese cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

—¿Quieres contarle sobre tu amigo Riddle?—Bromeó mirando a Letizia.

—Ellos ya saben sobre Tom. A diferencia de algunos yo no oculto nada de mis padres que considere importante. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de ti, hermano?—Preguntó sonriendo al ver como la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de su hermano.—Nunca te enfrentes en una batalla que sabes no podrás ganar. El valor es una gran virtud pero uno de los peores defectos también. Muchas veces no sabes cuando detenerte, no hasta que es muy tarde.

Giada hablaba con Fleamont ignorando al resto y nadie se atrevía a intervenir en semejante discusión. La Potter menor era atemorizante. Una pequeña rubia de su edad le miraba como si intentara deducir algo con respecto a ella. Giada, cansada, se quitó las gafas pero no así el glamour.

—¿Sucede algo?—Siseó a la chica de su misma edad quien le miraba. Quizás estaría de más hacer una escena, de por si la niña ya parecía intimidada. La rubia negó de prisa. Hizo una mueca de desprecio y se concentró en mirar la ventana.—Ya quiero llegar a casa.

—Padre y madre tendrán por invitados a ya puedes imaginarte quien.—Giada pensó en los Malfoy de inmediato.—Tendrás que estar presente. Es una cena importante.

—Lo se. Pero fingiré no saber nada, haré que Lulu...—Sonrió y no termino de completar la dichosa frase para fijar sus ojos en su hermano.—También tendrás que estar presente.

—Lo sé. Me sentiré rodeado por serpientes...—Hizo una mueca.—Y tendré que verle la cara a aquel mocoso. Un pavo real es menos vanidoso y altivo.

Giada se rió. Ella sabía como bajarle los humos a aquel pavo real.

—Quizás querrán llevarme de compras... Ya estoy odiando la idea. Haré que padre o madre escoja un presente adecuado.—Dijo cansada. Ella no quería intentar buscarle un presente al Malfoy menor.—Pondré de escusa que estoy "cultivandome" y que necesito ponerme al día con los estudio de finanzas y economía, los cuales los tengo muy abandonados a causa de mi ingreso a Hogwarts.

—Aseguraran que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, que tu marido se hará cargo de todo.—Se burló Fleamont.

—Es lo que la esposa de un pura sangre debería hacer. Pero yo no quiero ser la esposa adecuado, quiero ser todo lo inadecuada que pueda llegar a ser. Hasta que consideren mejores opciones. No quiero casarme con él. Y creo que lo estoy consiguiendo.—Dijo riéndose.—Solo espero que no me molesten.

—Eso es un poco imposible...—Fleamont miró hacía la puerta en donde estaban todos los Slytherin de su año, excepto por Tom. El rubio abrió a puerta, para mirar dentro del compartimiento. Avery, Black, Lestrange, Mulciber, Nott, Prince, Rosier y Malfoy miraban a los Gryffindor con cara de pocos amigos y una ya conocida mueca de desprecio.

—Pensé que tendrías mejores compañía, Potter. ¿Tu amiguito huérfano y sangre sucia se ha tenido que quedar en Hogwarts ya que no tiene una casa a la cual regresar?—Dijo con veneno Malfoy que cuando era un niñato, al parecer, no sabía como contener su lengua.

—Yo que tu cuidaría lo que sale de tu boca.—Gruñó Fleamont. Giada se rió divertida.

—Hablas de mejores compañías cuando que yo recuerde tu familia llegó a Inglaterra por primera vez de la mano de un tal Armand que procedía de Normandía. Dicen algunas malas lenguas que acompañaba al ejército de Guillermo el Conquistador y después sirvió a Guillermo I, ¿No era acaso un... muggle? ¿Un Malfoy sirviendo a un muggle? Aquello fue hasta la imposición del Estatuto del Secreto a finales del siglo XVII, si no me equivoco en el año 1.692. ¿No fueron los mismos Malfoy quienes se opusieron a tal Estatuto porque se movían en ese momento en la Alta sociedad muggle?—Dijo para parecer pensativa mientras que Malfoy enrojecía furiosamente—¿Y vienes a criticarme a mi? Creo que no eres mejor que yo, ni que ninguna persona presente ni ausente en este compartimiento. ¿Realmente crees que un simple sangre sucia podría haber entrado en Slytherin? Entre las características para ser un Slytherin se encuentra que pueden ser gente que utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines, no habla de una pureza de sangre aunque Salazar lo haya preferido. Inventiva, astucia, determinación, aspiraciones de grandeza, hambre de poder, un cierto desdén por las normas y la habilidad de hablar pársel. ¿Conocen a alguien que lo haga?—Vio como negaban—¡Que ignorancia! Si eso es todo lo que querías decir... Ya puedes retirarte, no quiero tenerte en mi presencia.

Malfoy desapareció de inmediato, tan arrogante y petulante como siempre. Giada vio a los Slytherin desaparecer en silencio y Abraxas se veía furioso, sus pasos eran largos y apresurados.

—Eso fue escalofriante. Mis ojos arden—Susurró Fleamont—Parecía una pelea marital.

Giada puso sus ojos en blanco, tratando de ignorar a su hermano.

—Es común aquella arrogancia... Pero aunque los Malfoy hayan tratado con muggle eso no quiere decir que no hayan sido supremacistas sangre pura, solo dice que la ambición llama y que aquello solo era un mero negocio.—Giada suspiró cansada.

—Pero eso no explica lo de Riddle... ¿Por qué le defendiste?—Preguntó Letizia.

—Si, hermanita. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué?—Giada simplemente se rió como diciéndole: "Yo se algo que tu no".

—No puedo decir nada al respecto, Tom es un caso especial. Pero no voy a decir toda su vida a nadie, no quiero hablar a sus espaldas, aunque él nunca me haya dicho nada, se lo suficiente.—Dijo evasiva.—Tom es mi amigo, quizás le obligue a serlo.

—¿Podríamos hablar un momento, Letzie?—Giada rodó sus ojo.

Fleamont y Letizia salieron del compartimiento mientras que Giada se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, esperando que su hermano se arreglara con la chica o de lo contrario este se desanimaría estas dos semanas que estarían separados.

La joven se daba cuenta de que se estaba volviendo muy diferente a todo lo que creía ser. Ante el mínimo ataque ella reaccionaba. Si alguien intentaba darle un golpe bajo ella le sorprendía con otro más fuerte. Al fin, quizás tener los recuerdos de Harry Potter no implicaban ser Harry Potter. Era una Slytherin, llevaba mascaras. Sabía manipular y convencer con la palabra. Sabía como debía y no comportarse. Ella no quería casarse con Malfoy, ella quería tener una libertad que jamás tuvo, tener la oportunidad de escoger y de ser normal. Pero al lado de Tom Riddle aquella posibilidad se alejaba a pasos gigantes pero ahora no podía dejarle solo. Aunque con o sin ella, sabía que Tom terminaría tomando malas decisiones. Aquello era un intento de salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado. No importaba. Hace unos meses lo había decidido, se transformaría en la mejor amiga de Riddle. Aunque Riddle jamás le viese como tal.

Después de un momento su hermano regreso de la mano de su novia, Giada tuvo que contener las ganas de rodar los ojos más cuando Fleamont le regaló una gran sonrisa. Ella no quería ni pensar tampoco suponer lo que habían estado haciendo aquellos dos.

—Pequeña serpiente, ¿Es verdad que ya eres una de las favoritas de Slughorn?—Giada notó que su hermano volvía a querer molestarle.

—¿Celoso? No te preocupes, se que el profesor Slughorn es solo tuyo.—Sonrió al ver a Letizia atorarse con una rana de chocolate que estaba comiendo mientras que su hermano estaba rojo de la vergüenza.—Tu quieres estar en la repisa o algo más permanente.

—¿Desde cuando te volviste tan descarada?—Chilló avergonzado el mayor.

—Desde el mismo momento que pretendes avergonzarme. Lo realmente inquietante es, ¿Cómo llegaste a ser uno de sus favoritos?—Sus ojos tenían ese brillo divertido cuando quería molestar a su hermano mayor.—¿Algo para decirnos? Creo que el mundo mágico es más tolerante ante estos casos.

—¡Mejor no hables!

—Lo mismo digo.—Sonrió adorablemente.—Ahora hablando en serio, el profesor Slughorn nos invitó a Tom, Abraxas y a mi a una cena después de volver de las vacaciones. Pero creo que invitó a más chico fuera de Slytherin y algunos más... Avery y Rosier entre ellos.

—Dijo que del año eras una de las más destacadas junto a Riddle.—Habló por primera vez Euphemia.

—Tom es bueno en todas las materias sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Lo mismo dijo de ti.—Habló de nuevo su hermano.—Hasta se le salió una información muy interesante... Sobre un duelo con Walburga.

Giada le quitó importancia con un simple gesto.

—¿No deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo como Prefecto?—Cuestionó.

—Las cosas están tranquilas. No hay de que preocuparse.—La chica solo le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.

* * *

Dejando de lado los posibles amoríos o fijaciones del profesor Slughorn podría o no sentir por sus alumnos, Giada desde el comienzo de aquel viaje sentía la mirada de su compañera de clases, aquella silenciosa Gryffindor, hermana menor de McKinnon. La niña era rubia de ojos celestes, parecía delicada y algo enfermiza razón para no molestarle pero la chiquilla seguía mirándole sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

—¿Sucede algo McKinnon?—Pregunto mirando la ventana.

—¿Perdón?—Preguntó Euphemia un tanto sorprendida.

—Es tu hermana, he podido notar que no me quita los ojos de encima.—Murmuró para ver a la chica menor sonrojada y observando con gran detenimiento sus manos.—Al parecer es muy silenciosa.

Jacklyn Paisley McKinnon era una chiquilla de once años de edad, sangre pura y una Gryffindor quien tenía relación cordial y posible amistad con dos chicas de su casa con quienes tenían ciertas características y eso era que provenían de familia de magos como Kristen Melania Aboot y Adalyn Gabrielle Bones.

—Jacklyn es muy tímida.—Giada asintió y miró de nuevo a la ventana. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la estación.

Poco a poco el tren se fue deteniendo, por la ventana se podía ver a todos los padres esperando a sus hijos, Giada pudo ver a sus padres en el lugar.

—Padre y madre ya están aquí—Dijo quedándose en el lugar.—Es mejor salir ahora o esperar a que no haya tanta gente en el pasillo.

Giada se levanto de su lugar y salió del vagón caminando hacía la salida, dejando a sus compañeros de viaje en su lugar.

—Es encantadora...—Escuchó decir a la mayor de las hermanas McKinnon mientras se escuchaba la risa de su hermano.

Giada no les dio importancia, ya quería estar en casa. De nuevo en el Valle de Godric cuando aún podía llamarle un hogar, su hogar. Su rostro normalmente estoico y con esa mueca desdeñosa cambió de pronto al ver a sus padres. Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios, dándole un aire infantil y despreocupado. Estaba arrastrando su baúl, su padre se apresuró a ayudarle porque de seguro podría desaparecer detrás de el.

—Padre, madre... Es bueno verles—ella sonrió. Sus padres sonrieron ante el comportamiento de ella. Siempre había mantenido una respetuosa distancia y jamás había permitido que le hagan demasiado cariño, ella se sentía incomoda ante las demostraciones de afecto y en su bello rostro aparecía una mueca de desagrado, al parecer nunca podría acostumbrarse a ellas.

—Oh, querida... También es bueno verte.—Dorea le sonreía amable.

—Si hija... Sentimos que tu nuevo amigo no haya podido venir pero en otra oportunidad será.—Charlus Potter sonrió. Para Giada era extraño ver a "tantos" Potter con las mismas facciones y rasgos que tendría James Potter. Porque su padre tenía dos primos-hermanos, uno trabajando como Auror en América y el otro trabajaba en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacional de Inglaterra pero aquel trabajo le tenía viajando por todo el mundo, de sus vidas personales poco sabía y era como decir nada.—¿Y tu hermano, querida?

—Estaba por bajar. Creo que debe estar aún con las hermanas McKinnon y Anderson, con ellas compartimos un compartimiento ya que los otros estaban ocupados. Al llegar el tren me apresuré a ir a tomar mi equipaje para no tener que estar en un pasillo angosto lleno de estudiantes peleándose para poder caminar. Seguramente vendrá pronto.—Giada vio que su hermano se acercaba con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja a saludar a sus padres.

—Padre, madre ya podemos irnos.—Sonrió de oreja a oreja.—Este nuevo año va a ser muy ajetreado para mi, debo ponerme a repasar y estudiar para los Éxtasis.

Y desde ese momento, Giada estuvo feliz de que Fleamont acaparara el tiempo de sus padres. Quizás su hermano podría dirigir la conversación hacía otro lado. Su padre decidió que deberían encoger los baúles y aparecerse directamente en casa. Giada se sintió un poco mareada.

—¿Cuando vendrán los Malfoy a cenar?—Decidió preguntar directa.

—El 27 querida, todos tenemos compromisos ya pactados.—Afirmó su madre.

—Por supuesto. Mañana saldré a hacer algunas compras para Navidad, madre.—Dijo ella para comunicárselo a su madre, nunca para pedirle permiso y era asombroso que en ese aspecto sus padres le dejaran ser y que no se imponieran ni prohibiesen nada.—Con permiso, me retiro a mi habitación para poder asearme y descansar un poco.

Los otros asintieron y ella llevó su baúl a su cuarto, subiendo las escaleras para después recorriendo los distintos pasillos de la casa y al fin llegar a su cuarto.

—Amita, al fin regresa.—Chilló una Elfina.—Lulu ha preparado el baño para la amita. Lulu va a preparar algo rápido para que la amita tome.

—Gracias Lulu.—Giada sonrió al ver a la tan animada Elfina.—Podrías traerme un té. Creo que iré a tomar un baño para después descansar, me siento agotada.

—Si Amita. Lulu regresará pronto.—La Elfina desapareció y la joven Potter observó su cuarto, era el doble más grande que el que tenía en las Mazmorras de Slytherin ni que decir de su propio baño personal, en casa tenía barios armarios que estaban en la pared, el escritorio, un espejo sujeto a un mueble con varios cajones en donde estaban todavía objetos como peines, lazos para el cabello, una que otra poción, pergaminos, plumas y tinta... Los distintos perfumes que tenía seguían en el lugar, todo parecía ser lo mismo, tal cual lo había dejado. Dejó de lado toda idea que en ese momento pudiese pasar por su mente y decidió que debía tomar ya ese baño. Suspiró para después proceder a quitarse su túnica e ir al baño. Al salir del baño, Lulu ya le había dejado listo el té que le había pedido. Por fin podría relajarse sabiendo que estaba en casa, en la privacidad que le brindaba su cuarto.

* * *

Era otro día, Giada bajó a media mañana para tomar un desayuno ligero. La casa estaba en silencio, al parecer su hermano aún dormía o quizás había salido pero se sorprendió al verle sentado tomando su jugo y aún somnoliento. La joven sonrió. Al fin encontraba a su hermano. —Buen día.

—Hola...—Prácticamente le gruñó Fleamont.

—¿A qué se debe el mal humor?—Giada pregunto divertida.

—Letizia me mando una carta, habíamos quedado en vernos estás vacaciones pero dijo que su abuelo les invitó a último momento a un viaje por el Caribe, algo sobre un crucero.—Murmuró.—Así que prácticamente ni siquiera desempacó y se fue. Así que mis planes se esfumaron.

—Comprendo.

—Y ahora no tengo nada que hacer.—Volvió a gruñir para mirar a su hermana y entrecerrar sus ojos con la vista fija en la chica.—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti?—Le pregunto.

—Demasiado interés proveniente de parte de una serpiente es algo que da a uno la idea de que debe pensar qué es lo que busca porque algo hay detrás de sus "buenas" intenciones.—Dijo Fleamont.—Ahora, querida hermanita... Escupelo.

—¡No seas desagradable, Fleamont!—El chico se rió divertido ante la cara escandalizada de la menor.

—Entonces, dilo.—Giada le miró un momento para luego mirar a lo lejos y suspirar.

—¿Podrías prestarme la Capa de Invisibilidad?

—¿Qué?

—La capa, si puedes prestármela para más tarde.— El mayor de los hermanos Potter le miró con curiosidad.

—¿En qué andas, pequeña serpiente?—Giada bufó molesta.—Anda cuenta...

—Quiero comprar algo.—Fleamont le miró con detención.

—¿Y para comprar algo necesitas precisamente la capa de invisibilidad?—Le miró suspicaz—Cuenta. Quiero saberlo.

—Quiero comprar un objeto pero para ello debo ir a cierta tienda...

—¿Qué tienda?—Le preguntó.

—Si te lo digo se que te vas a oponer y muy posiblemente a molestar.—Aseguró.

—Bien.—Se puso serio.

—Borgin y Burkes...

—¡Esa tienda tiene objetos relacionados con magia oscura!—Exclamó molesto.

—Es por eso que necesito justamente la capa de invisibilidad—Siseó. ¿Eso era lo que le molestaba? ¿Objetos oscuros?

—Y esta en el Callejón Knockturn.—Bufó Fleamont.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡Te volviste loca!—Acusó.—Esta lleno de dementes que han perdido la cordura al sumergirse en las Artes Oscuras. Allí está la peor escoria de la sociedad y...

—Ven conmigo.—Giada sonrió de lado. Para ella las cosas eran más que claras y si su hermano sentía curiosidad, entonces recurriría a la manipulación... O quizás esto es lo que quería él... Ir al Callejón Knockturn.—Se que sientes curiosidad... El Gryffindor en ti me lo dice.—Giada volvió a sonreír.—Y podrás dejar salir tus dotes caballerescos tan característicos de los leones para proteger a tu hermana. ¿Aceptas?

—Por supuesto.—Dijo. Giada sonrió. Fleamont sonrió victorioso. Ya no se tendría que aburrir después de manipular a su joven y tierna hermanita serpiente.

—Y Fleamont...

—¿Sí?

—Adiviné tus intenciones y me adelante a ellas... No cuenta como manipulación.—Sonriendo volvió a poner su atención en su desayuno.

—Claro que no... Yo no hice de tonto. No ante ti...—Giada se rió, Fleamont pensó que se trataba de una hiena... ¡Riendo antes de matar!

—Oh, claro que si...—Rió más divertida.—Demasiado inocente y manipulable. Ser Gryffindor te hizo mal.

Fleamont gruñó y desde ese momento comenzó una discusión con su hermana, la cual sin duda alguna, estaba destinado a perder...

* * *

Fleamont traía consigo la capa de invisibilidad y su hermana ya estaba lista, esperándole para partir por la Red Flu. Ella llevaba el cabello rubio oscuro y sus ojos eran violetas, Giada tomó un poco de Polvos Flu y miró a su hermano antes de entrar a la chimenea.

—Voy primero.—Fleamont sonrió. Sus padres sabían que ambos tenían planes para salir a hacer sus respectivas compras.—¡Caldero Chorreante!

Salió por la chimenea del Pub, evitó las miradas curiosas del muy concurrido lugar hasta ver salir a su hermano para dirigirse a la pared y con su varita señalar en secuencia los ladrillos para que apareciera la puerta que le permitiría entrar al Callejón Diagon, Fleamont estaba saludando a unos conocidos y ella ingresó al callejón para ser seguida por su hermano que se había despedido apresurado de sus conocidos.

—¿A dónde iremos primero?—La chica le miró un poco molesta. ¿Por qué su hermano no quería usar un glamour como lo estaba haciendo ella?

—Al Callejón Knockturn.

—Pensé que tendrías más lugares a los que ir, hermanita.

—Los tengo, pero ten en cuenta que si vamos ahora mismo allí, después tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para poder recorrer el Callejón Diagon. Más si estando aquí nos encontramos con alguien conocido.—Fleamont le miró como si de pronto estuviese hablando con una loca.

—Claro, después de comprar seguramente un objeto oscuro en el Callejón Knockturn, vamos a recorrer todo el Callejón Diagon cargando dicho objeto.—Giada sonrió divertida.

—¿Tienes miedo, Fleamont?—Le molestó.

—¡Claro que no!—Dijo indignado.—Solo pienso en los posibles problemas que tendremos si...

—Nadie tiene por que saberlo.—Giada observó el lugar y agarró a su hermano por la manga de la túnica, arrastrándole para poder meterse bajo la capa de invisibilidad.—Ahora vamos.

Caminaron por el lugar esquivando a personas, nadie pareció notarles siquiera. Entraron en el Callejón Knockturn y de inmediato tuvieron una visión desagradable. Muchos magos y brujas se encontraban en un estado deplorable, algunos solo parecían ser un mero recipiente vacío con la vista perdida que solo tenían el cuerpo en ese lugar, era como ver a la muerte. Fleamont reprimió un escalofrío. ¿Por qué había aceptado venir al dichoso Callejón? Su hermanita miraba el lugar con determinación, haciendo caso omiso a las personas en frente de ella, pudiendo ver la locura en aquellos ojos pero sabiendo bien que ellos habían decidido ser lo que ahora eran, nadie más tenía la culpa.

—Y aquí estamos...—Estaban ante una tiende que no parecía distintas a las demás, solo un cartel con el nombre de dicho establecimiento pudieron deducir que estaban en el lugar al cual querían llegar.—Ya que no tienes ningún glamour sobre ti, yo entraré y hablaré con el dependiente de la tienda.

—Por supuesto.—Murmuró el Gryffindor, por más valor que tuviese, no le apetecía ingresar a ese lugar. Parecía espeluznante.—Sal de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Nadie nos esta observando.

Giada salió debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, observó la vidriera de Borgin y Burkes, sonriendo al ver lo que estaba buscando delante de sus ojos.

—Al fin...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir?—Habló su hermano escondido.

—No hables. Podrían escucharte.—Murmuró entrando a dicha tienda y un suave tintineo de una campana se dejó oír, anunciando que habían posibles clientes en el lugar.

—¿Qué quiere?—Preguntó un hombre de forma brusca al ver que no era ningún cliente habitual. Giada sonrió divertida.

—Sr. Borgin, ¿Cuanto quiere por ese guardapelo que esta en su vidriera?—Siseó.

—Oh, esa varatija... Cincuenta galeones.—La joven Potter tomo el objeto y lo guardó en su túnica para después pagar sin decir nada.

—Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin.—Siseó para salir del lugar sin hacer nada más, i mirar hacía atrás.

Giada caminó más despacio, su hermano le seguía de muy cerca.

—El viejo te ha estafado.—Gruño molesto. Pero la risa divertida de su hermana hizo que le mirara sorprendido.

—Todo lo contrario. Lo que Borgin cree una baratija es en realidad una reliquia.—Le susurró para ponerse dicho colgante en el cuello y esconderlo con su túnica.—Creo que estafamos al viejo.

Fleamont se contuvo de reír por todo lo alto, al fin, era divertido llevarse tan bien con su hermanita.

—Al fin podremos salir de aquí para ir al Callejón Diagon.—Dijo feliz de poder salir de semejante lugar.

—¿No sientes curiosidad por ver que más podemos encontrar en este lugar?—Fleamont gimió frustrado. Eso quería decir que todavía tenían para rato en aquel lugar.—Vi una librería que quisiera visitar.

Giada se dio cuenta entonces que muchos le miraban extrañados, pero no le dio importancia. Quizás sorprendidos por su juventud o bien podrían estar inquietos por una presencia desconocida... En lugares como aquello difícilmente se tropezaba uno con gente no conocida ya que frecuentaban e indagaban en las artes oscuras u otras cosas por el estilo como el contrabando y mucho más.

—Todos te miran.—Le susurró.

La chica le ignoró.

—¿Estas perdida, niña?—Escuchó esa voz de hombre frente a ella.

—No.—Respondió.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—Preguntó una mujer, aquellas personas carecían de buenas intenciones y ella lo sabía, pero era divertido ver que lo intentaban y parecer amables le daba un aspecto tan patético que no pudo resistirse. Giada se rió.

—Cuando necesite ayuda de alguien estoy segura que no se las pediré a ustedes.—Siseó dejando fluir un poco de su magia, magia que tenía la intención de sofocar a las personas molestas, era algo sutil pero que hacía desistir a cualquiera que se acercarse con malas intenciones.

—Eso fue aterrador.—Aseguró su hermano.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco y con paso firme entró en el lugar. Recorrió el lugar leyendo rápidamente los títulos de los libros.

—Algún libro que te llame la atención, ¿Hermano?

—Ninguno. ¿A ti?—Giada asintió y vio los Tomos de Artes oscuras, uno que hablaba sobre la mente.

—Eso son algo peligrosos.—Murmuró su hermano.

—Lo sé.—Giada se acercó y los tomó para seguir mirando el lugar. Cuando encontró otro libro que parecía de adivinación. Lo abrió con curiosidad y se sorprendió al ver que no era otra cosa que Parsel. Asombrada por dicho descubrimiento, pudo ver con sorpresa que aún lo comprendía, era como si de pronto sus ojos pudiesen comprender otro idioma, pero no hablarlo. Aquello era ridículo. Comprendía los libros pero estos estaban ocultos bajo al parecer un glamour y con precios ridículamente accesibles. Así que tomó varios de ellos, pensando que otras cosas tendrían en ese lugar. Pero se llevaba todos los de adivinación...

—¿Es vidente?—Preguntó la mujer que estaba atendiendo dicha tienda.

—Si. El arte de poseer el ojo interior es muchas veces una difícil carga y con predicciones que podrían a llegar se exactas y cambiar nuestras vidas de un momento a otro.—Dijo con teatralidad. Sonrió internamente al recordar a cierta profesora de Adivinación.

La mujer asintió y puso una caja sobre los libros escogidos.

—Eso venían con ellos...—Explico.

Giada pagó sus libros y se apresuró en guardarlos en su bolso. Sentía curiosidad por ver que tenía aquella caja, quizás escondía algún secreto... Nadie lo sabía. Pero la mujer parecía aliviada al liberarse de ellos.

—Eso fue raro.—Murmuró Fleamont cuando ya estaban saliendo del Callejón Knockturn.—¿De dónde sacaste eso del "ojo interno"?

—Supuse que si pensaba que era una vidente, muy posiblemente podría decir cosas así.—Su hermano le escuchaba divertido.

—Por un momento pensé que le regalarías a Malfoy ese collar maldito.—La chica parecía confundida.

—¿Cual?

—Ese que decía que había matado a muchos muggle, ¿Veinticinco?—Dijo divertido.—Sería un buen regalo de compromiso.

—Yo estoy comprometida. Podrías comprar ese collar para tu futuro compromiso...—Se burlo.

—¿Estás defendiendo a Malfoy?

—Nop, es que no soy una asesina... Aún.—Siguió caminando, escuchando los pasos de su hermano.—Creo que deberíamos recorrer el lugar para ver los presentes que deberíamos comprar para nuestros familiares. ¿Qué es lo que piensas regalarle a Letizia?

—El anillo con el símbolo de los Potter.—Giada se atoró de inmediato.

—¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera has hablado con madre y padre... No puedes regalarle algo así, no aún...—Dijo escandalizada.

—¿Qué harías si Malfoy te regalara el anillo con el símbolo de su familia? ¿Lo rechazarías?—Preguntó Fleamont al fin saliendo de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

—No creo que Abraxas algo así por propia iniciativa. Es más, creo que todo los regalos que me han llegado de su parte lo escogen sus padres y no él.—Su hermano se rió divertido.

—Entonces están iguales.—Le recordó.—Madre o padre son los que escogen los obsequios que envían a tu prometido en tu nombre.

—No soy buena en eso de comprar obsequios.

—Es que no lo intentas. Es más, no te importa.—El joven le miró de manera suspicaz para mirarle con más detenimiento, esperando ver algo en ella. Pero, ¿Qué?—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, hermana?

—No se a que te refieres.—Musitó.

—Abraxas Malfoy es alguien que conoces de toda tu vida y no parece importarte por más que sea tu prometido y más, es el hombre con el que vas a compartir tu vida... Pero Riddle, apenas si lo conoces desde hace pocos meses y con él es distinto, hasta podría decir que le prefieres... Es como si...—Su hermano se detuvo pensativo para negar de forma automática.

—¿Es cómo qué?—Preguntó un poco molesta.

—Como si te atrapara o atrajera hacía él... No pensé verte así de enamorada...—Giada se rió de una forma escandalosa.

—¿Enamorada? Por Merlín, ni siquiera se lo que significa eso...—Fleamont frunció en ceño.

—¿Qué significa tu rechazo por Malfoy?—Giada lo pensó por un momento y su mirada de pronto se perdió en sus recuerdos, un rostro, un nombre, un par de ojos, el sonido de aquella voz golpearon en su mente...

—Abraxas me recuerda a alguien...—Murmuró.—Alguien de quien no quiero acordarme.

El Potter mayor se quedó pensativo, él no conocía a nadie que se pareciera al Malfoy más pequeño que no sean otro Malfoy.

—¿Alguien que conozco?—De verdad que pensó en alguien así pero no encontró a nadie.

—No.—Giada caminó más rápido—Debemos apresurarnos, quizás nos permitan ir a casa desde alguna chimenea del Callejón Diagon.

Fleamont se quedó con más dudas que respuestas, el rechazo de su hermana por Abraxas Malfoy era algo que desde un principio le había desconcertado, es más, hasta sus padres se habían dado cuenta de aquello y a ellos les preocupaba la idea de haberse apresurado en hacer tal compromiso. Riddle en si mismo era un enigma, no sabía lo que Giada había podido ver en él que le hizo acercarse al chico. Y como si esto fuese poco, Malfoy le recordaba a Giada a alguien que él desconocía... Malfoy era sin dudas lo que cualquier joven proveniente de una familia de magos y con sangre pura corriendo por sus venas habría aceptado complacida sin rechistar, Giada Antares Potter era una verdadera rareza en si misma, igual que ese amigo suyo... Merlín le ayudara con aquella niña, esto apestaba a futuros problemas.

* * *

 ** _Martes 25 de Diciembre de 2.012_**

 _ **Mansión Malfoy _ Wiltshire, Inglaterra _ Mundo Mágico.**_

Draco Malfoy había creído que ser un medimago seria una buena forma de pagar por sus acciones del pasado. El caso de Potter le tenía de cabeza, por más que buscaba una solución posible a la rareza que en si era Harry James Potter, todas las hipótesis que creaba se desvanecían solo en su mente. Se sentía frustrado. Como alguien errante. Y no entendía porque...

Había revisado la biblioteca de su casa de abajo-arriba y de arriba-abajo sin resultado alguno. Pero ese día en particular se sentía confuso.

Sus padres estaban en Francia.

Astoria y Scorpius estaban con la hermana de la primera.

Y él no podía descansar, no hasta que encontrase alguna solución a lo que le pasaba a Potter.

Habían tenido que recurrir a métodos muggle para poder mantenerle y el diagnostico era reservado para el público en general. Potter desde hace un mes estaba en coma.

¿Podría encontrar algo en la única parte de la mansión que no había buscado?

El ala sur.

La sección que solía ocupar Abraxas Malfoy, su abuelo, solamente para él y que estaba clausurada desde su muerte.

Él había conocido a su abuelo.

Caminó despacio por los pasillos, hasta que llegó a la habitación de su abuelo. Un cuarto espacioso, con algunos libros que su abuelo solía leer con frecuencia, ahora que lo pensaba... Aquellos libros no eran la gran cosa, es decir, podrían ser libros de la época en que su abuelo asistía a Hogwarts y otros que al parecer eran de Artes Oscuras.

Se acercó al escritorio privado de su abuelo, al intentar abrir uno de los cajones del mueble se encontró con que estaban cerrados con magia. Después de un contra-hechizo adecuado, abrió el cajón y sacó de el un cuaderno... Al parecer era algún tipo de diario privado o un libro... No creía que su abuelo fuese capaz de escribir un diario intimo, no había sido el hombre del tipo sentimental.

Al abrir el cuaderno encontró una foto de una joven mujer, de larga cabellera rizada que por un momento le hizo recordar a su tía Bellatix pero muy distinta a la vez, tenía ese algo que decía Black a leguas, quizás de allí su posible parecido con su tía, pero esta era todo lo contrario de lo que fue su loca tía... La mujer tenía ojos verdes que por cierto eran muy hermosos. Vestía lo que parecía ser una túnica blanca, con bordados de flores en hilo color carmesí y se podía apreciar su vientre... La chica estaba embarazada... Daba un giro como si estuviese bailando para después acariciar su vientre abultado, la chica se veía feliz. Era una imagen que despertaría ternura. Le recordaba a Tori cuando esperaba a Scorpius. La felicidad y el brillo es los ojos de ambas mujeres habían sido semejantes. ¿Quién era aquella desconocida? Al otro lado de la foto solo se podía leer unas iniciales "G. A. P.". La mujer era un verdadero misterio, nunca había escuchado hablar de ella, su abuelo jamás la había mencionado. Guardó la foto en su bolsillo.

Quizás debería ir al hospital, después podría ver si encontraba alguna cosa más.

Se apareció en San Mungo. No le apetecía utilizar a red flu.

Fue a ver a Potter, era el único paciente en el lugar que atendía...

Potter se veía frágil. Era tan extraño verle así. Más pálido de lo usual. Sin el brillo en sus verdes ojos cuando hacía algo que le apasionaba... Ahora simplemente estaba postrado en una cama sin despertar.

—Feliz navidad, Potter.—Susurró al ver al héroe del mundo mágico aún postrado en esa cama para después acercarse a abrigarlo mejor...

Continuara.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.

Lamento si encuentran faltas de ortografía.

 **Mra. De Horan:** Gracias por tus palabras, y ya he resuelto ese pequeño inconveniente llamado Letizia Anderson... Pero aún falta ver si nace James y después Harry. Nuevamente, muchas gracias.

 **Kira Leln (Duquesa Yaoi):** Hola. Muchas gracias. oh, no pensé que la trama de este fic pudiese gustar tanto. Giada y Tom pronto tendrán más protagonismo... Y pienso agregar a Draco en la ecuación pero no diré si como un posible rival o no para Tommy-Tom en cuanto a Giada. Tom aprenderá mucho con Giada, empezará a conocer cosas que antes no podía, como la amistad o el amor. Poco a poco Giada va a invadir toda su vida, promesa. XD ¿Ya quieres un hijo de ellos? ¿Mellizos? Hace unos días le dije a mi madre: " Soñé que Silvina (mi prima) estaba embarazada" y hoy me enteré que lo está... Jajajaja. Lo recordé ante la mensión del futuro bebé que podrían tener Giada y Tom, a futuro es posible. Muchas gracias. Y esa última frase me hizo sonrojar. No se porque. XD

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias

 **KuraiTsukiYume:** Oh, es una buena teoría y eso justificaría la llegada un poco tarde de James... Ups... JAJAJA. Pero tendré que poner más problemas y Letizia no es lo que... no puedo decirlo, tendrás que leer los próximos capítulos. Por cierto, aún tengo pesadillas con esa idea del pez payaso. Juro solemnemente que jamás volveré a ver "Buscando a Nemo" con los mismo ojos. En serio, esa idea me creó un trauma... Tendré que buscarme una consulta para terapia... XD Y pensar que las maestras de pre-escolar utilizaron esa misma película hace unos años como material pedagógico JAJAJAJAJA. Gracias por comentar.

 **LuNnAaPoTtEr:** Aquí el siguiente capítulo, más pronto de lo que pensé subirlo, pero lo tenía escrito desde que publiqué el anterior y no lo puse ya que tenía ciertos problemas con Internet. Veremos que podemos hacer con James. Y Giada tendrá algo que decir, va a ser un poco traumático la idea de ver a quien fue su padre (o el de Harry Potter) nacer y crecer. Letizia, ella es sólo un personaje secundario, un peón para sacrificio... MuaJajaja. Bueno, ahora la cruel soy yo XD... Muchas Gracias.

 **Nass Rox:** ¿Dramática? ¿YO? ¡Noooo! Jajaja. Quizás. XD Muchas Gracias. ¿Más conflicto? Tendré que leer de nuevo las obras completas de William Shakespeare para inspirarme y profundizar en el arte desconocido para mi de lo que es el drama... Jajaja. Próximamente, nuevo enfrentamiento con Abraxas. Giada es astuta y audáz. Sobre lo de Tommy-Tom y su posible amistad... Bueno, Giada conoce prácticamente todo de él, incluso antes que este haga algo. Desde que decidió ser "amiga" de él, tiene un poder del que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, con el cual puede ayudarle o hacerle enloquecer más rápido. ¿De verdad quieres que sea su única amiga o algo más? Ya me imagino el tipo de relación "adorable" que podrían tener... Jajaja. Puede que lo haga. XD

 **closetohappiness:** Gracias por tu comentario. Y Letizia es una chica que viene de una familia con dinero, aunque sepa protocolo, el como comportarse ante otras personas. Letizia es egoísta, cobarde, grosera. Se muestra sin mascaras pero no es lo que parece o no es lo que todos ven o lo que todos quieren ver. Fleamont es un poco cobarde, un poco bastante a decir verdad. Su relación no tiene futuro. En cuanto a Giada y Tom, la amistad puede terminar en amor pero tendrán ciertos obstáculos que enfrentar. ¿Walburga y Abraxas juntos? oh, eso seria terrorífico. Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

 _Notas finales con respecto a fic:_

 _Guillermo I de Inglaterra (Falaise, Normandía, c. 1.028 - Ruan, 9 de septiembre de 1.087), más conocido como Guillermo el conquistador. Primer rey de Inglaterra de origen normando, su reinado fue entre 1.066 hasta su muerte en 1.087... Siglo XI, llega el primer Malfoy a Inglaterra y esta al servicio de este rey... Y la imposición del Estatuto del Secreto a finales del siglo XVII, en el año 1.692. ¿Eso serían unos seis siglos tratando con muggles? Creo que es un poco hipócrita que odiando tanto a los muggles aún trabajaran para ellos y que parte de su fortuna la hayan creada a base de estos negocios. La información la tomé de una página de la red, no aseguro ni tampoco niego su veracidad o falsedad, pero esto lo use para agregar más drama._

 _Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico es una ley en el mundo mágico que se firmó por primera vez en 1.689, estableciéndose de forma oficial 1.692 con el objetivo de salvaguardar a la comunidad mágica de Muggles y ocultar su presencia del mundo en general._


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la escritora británica J. K. ROWLING. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)].Veremos que algunos personajes se mantienen pero que la trama de la historia se desarrolla en dos distintas localización temporal y espacial difiriendo mucho de la historia original, pero la mayoría de los hechos serán en el pasado pero con pequeñas interacciones con lo que sucede con Harry en el futuro. Los hechos y/o acontecimientos se amoldaran a la historia que quiero redactar en este fic según sean necesarios. OoC [Out of Character : (fuera del personaje)]. Habrá algunos cambios de personalidades de algunos personajes en si radicalmente para el desarrollo de la trama. Fiction Rated T, M y en algún futuro cercano, o lejano, puede cambiar a MA. Pero por el momento que quedará en T. En cuanto al género, hablando exclusivamente referiendome a Fanfiction, será una mezcla entre Aventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, tragedy entre otro. Según la evolución de la trama. Podría encontrarse de pronto con otro género. Todo dependerá de lo que salga de mi cabeza.

Summary: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle. "What if"... 2012, Harry cae en un sueño profundo del que no puede despertar. Nace en 1926 como Giada Antares Potter, la hermana menor de Fleamont Potter. Súmenle un Draco en ese tiempo y a Tom Riddle.

.

.

.

We live with the scars we choose.

(Vivimos con las cicatrices que escogemos)

.

.

.

Las cosas siguieron igual, Fleamont había enviado algunas cartas para Letizia pero ninguna de su parte para frustración del joven y dolor de cabeza de su hermana porque era Giada la que escuchaba sus penas e inseguridades del momento por ser la única que sabía de la existente relación de su hermano con aquella chica. El 24 de diciembre tuvieron una cena familiar, solo los cuatros. El día siguiente procedieron a abrir sus regalos. Giada como siempre había recibido de parte de "Abraxas" un fino collar de oro, con un motivo distinto... Era lo usual de cada navidad, Joyas. Pero sabía que ese regalo había sido elección de la madre de su prometido, bien podía ver que era parecida a las joyas que solía llevar su futura suegra. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso creían que ella no podías distinguir entre ambos?

—Mini Malfoy si que se lució esta vez...—Su hermano apreció la pieza fina de joyería.

—¡Oh, querida! Mira que buen gusto que tiene Abraxas.—Giada puso sus ojos en blanco, solo Charlus pudo verlo y aquello no le gustó.

—Madre, se que este presente no lo compró él. Lo hizo su madre. Puedo ver la clara diferencia entre uno y otro.

—¡Pero que cosas dices, querida!—Dorea parecía nerviosa.

—Es algo que Adara Malfoy usaría.—Dijo cerrando el estuche de terciopelo.—En mi cumpleaños pasado recibí pendientes, pulsera y anillo que harían juego con este collar. Abraxas no podría haberlo comprado ya que estuvo todo el tiempo en el colegio.

—Quizás él le pidió hacerlo.

—Quizás.

—Podrías usarlo cuando ellos vengan a cenar...—Su madre sonreía de forma encantadora y esperanzada.—Nunca te vi usar nada que él te regaló.

—¿Padre te hacía regalos así?—Preguntó curiosa.

—Oh, si querida...

—Entonces le pedía ayuda al abuelo. Él si quería casarse contigo, en cambio lo mio es solo una arreglo entre dos familias. Abaxas solo necesita tener un heredero para que su apellido siga, cuando me case con él le daré el hijo que todos esperan y así podrá dejarme en paz y cada uno seguirá con sus vidas por caminos separados pero aún casados. Es lo que en estos casos se hace.—Dijo dejando helados a sus padres. Giada tiró el obsequio en la mesa más próxima dejándolo olvidado hasta que su madre le insistiera en que lo guardara ya que era de mal gusto despreciar tal presente.

A ella le habían dicho que le habían enviado como presente una fina pluma para Abraxas y otro presente extravagante que ni siquiera quiso saber lo que era. Para la próxima, ella misma compraría pociones para peinar y fijar el rubio, sedoso y hermoso cabello de su prometido, no podría olvidarse de las cremas para mantener la piel para rostro, manos, cuerpo y pies... Un abanico para que lo usara cuando quisiera que las cremas... Rió divertida ante una imagen hilarante que le llegó de pronto. Y no tendría que olvidarse el darle el presente ante todo Slytherin para que supieran que Abraxas Malfoy amaba acicalarse. ¡Por Merlín! Aquello seria tan bizarro. Fleamont estaba molesto de nuevo.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?—Preguntó de la nada.

—Letizia no me respondió ninguna carta. Las lechuzas vuelven sin respuesta alguna.—Giada pudo ver que de verdad su hermano comenzaba a parecer desesperado.

—Ella dijo que se fue en un crucero con su familia, ¿Verdad?—Él asintió.—Quizás las cartas llegan a su casa y no a donde se encuentra. Tampoco te dijo a dónde es que iban. Si quieres te acompaño a su casa.

—No se en dónde vive.—Admitió.—Nunca hablamos de ello.

—Bien. Tendremos que esperar o preguntarle a McKinnon si es que no sabe algo.—Dijo Giada para ver a su hermano negar apresurado.—¿Sucedió algo que quieras contarme?

—No.—Habló con determinación temblando en su voz.

—Sí. Y tiene que ver con McKinnon.—Giada siempre había sido en ocasiones muy cómplice de su hermano.—Tienes que decirme, ahora.

—Entonces ven. No quiero que nadie pueda escucharnos.—Le aseguró casi corriendo para ver en que lugar podrían hablar.

—Vamos a mi habitación.—Sugirió ella de pronto. Algo le decía que Fleamont estaba más perdido que...

Ya en el cuarto de la menor, ambos se sentaron cerca del escritorio.

—Lulu.—Giada llamó para ver aparecer momentos después a la elfina.

—Lulu fue llamada por la Ama Giada, Lulu hará lo que la niña quiera, Lulu obedece a la Ama...—Giada le miró extrañada.

—Lulu, podrías traernos algo rápido para desayunar. Y si padre o madre preguntan por nosotros diles en donde estamos.—La elfina asintió para desaparecer.

Giada fijó sus verdes ojos en su hermano quien permanecía en silencio. Algo andaba mal. Lo sabía. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Lulu volvió a aparecer.

—Ama, sus padres salieron, tienen un compromiso para almorzar con los primos y hermanos de su madre.—Giada asintió para ver a la elfina servirle algo rápido.

—¿Sabes quienes van a ir?

—Lulu sabe que no llevaran a los Amo Jóvenes. Lulu escucho que sería en casa del Amo Regulus.—Aseguró la elfina.

—Entonces si es en casa de tío Regulus, van a estar sus hermanos Arcturus y Lycoris. Los hermanos de madre, tío Pollux y tía Cassiopeia. De seguro también estarán tía Callidora y tía Charis.—Dijo pensativa. ¿Por qué se estaría reuniendo en una fecha como hoy y sin los más chicos? Esto era extraño. Y sabía que si los Black se reunían no invitarían a Cedella Weasley por obvias razones.—Lulu, ¿No sabrás por qué van a reunirse?

—Lulu no sabe nada, Ama.—Respondió con voz chillona para apresurarse a tapar sus orejas.

—Puedes irte, Lulu.—Giada suspiró con cansancio para mirar a su hermano.—¿Me vas a contar o debo adivinarlo?

— Algo sucedió antes de las vacaciones.—Sus gestos eran los de una persona nerviosa.

—Bueno, cuéntame. No voy a juzgarte.—Prometió.

—Antes de estas vacaciones tuvimos una salida a Hogsmeade...—Hasta allí todo estaba perfecto, nada del otro mundo.—Letizia no pudo ir ya que debía quedarse a terminar algunas cosas antes de las vacaciones... Decidí ir lo mismo.

—No veo nada de malo en ello...

—Fui con unos chicos de sexto. Ellos fueron a comprar dulces y yo fui a las tres escobas. Allí me encontré con McKinnon, le invité a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.—Murmuró ido.

—¿Tuviste una cita con la mejor amiga de tu novia?—Preguntó Giada horrorizada.

—Si... ¡No! Bueno, si... Pero le invité solo por mera caballerosidad...

—¿Te enrollaste con Euphemia McKinnon por mera caballerosidad?—Chilló la chica imaginándose para donde iba todo aquello.

—Suena terrible cuando lo pones así.—Gruñó el mayor.—Deja que te cuente...

—No quiero los detalles...—Él le ignoró.

—Tomamos algunas cervezas de más... Era temprano y luego salimos a despejarnos por el pueblo, llegamos a La Casa de los Gritos y lo único que recuerdo es que después estábamos besándonos.—Dijo ruborizado.

—¿Te gusta ella?—Preguntó Giada de pronto.

—No sé.

—¿Y Letizia?—Le preguntó.

—Me di cuenta que estoy confundido, es por eso que quiero casarme con Letizia lo más pronto posible así...—Su hermana le dedicó una mirada molesta.

—¿Quieres huir?—Ella estaba incrédula.

—No es eso...—Dijo aún más confundido.

—Lo es.—Le presionó. Sabiendo que pronto estallaría.—Tienes que decidir, ¿Letizia o Euphemia? No puedes estar con ambas.

—Yo estoy con Letizia.

—Entonces McKinnon fue algo de momento. ¿Qué sientes por ella? Y no vengas a decirme que nada porque de otro modo jamás la habrías besado.

—Me confunde. Solo eso.

—Tendrás que descubrir que es esa confusión que sientes... No quiero que en un futuro próximo mi hermano sea infeliz por haberse casado con alguien que no amaba. Tampoco es justo para ellas, son amigas.

—Lo sé.—Murmuró.

—¿Has pensado siquiera que McKinnon te besó porque siente algo por ti? Y en el tren ella no estaba nerviosa ante vuestra presencia, estuviste con Letizia en el mismo lugar.—Le recordó.

—Euphemia no se acuerda.

—¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso? ¿Decepcionado?—Fleamont asintió.—Hermano, estás...

—También he pensado que McKinnon dice que no lo recuerda porque no quiere hacernos las cosas difíciles...

—¿Entonces ella recuerda? Primero debes pensar en que es lo que sientes, no apresurarte. Piensa como sería tu vida con Letizia por un momento y luego piensa en como sería si McKinnon estuviese a su lado.

—Ya lo hice... Y me quedo con Letizia.

—Bien, entonces tendrás que olvidarte de Euphemia McKinnon y hacer tu vida con Anderson. Pero si alguna vez McKinnon sale con alguien más, a ti no tendrá que importarte y no tendrás nada que decir, ¿De acuerdo? —Preguntó seria.

—Claro.—Murmuró. Pero la gran sonrisa de su hermana le dio mala espina. Estaba tramando algo.—Dime, ¿Qué le regalaste a Riddle?

—Un libro. ¿Por qué?—Fleamont sonrió.

—¿Qué clase de libro?—Giada sonrió.

—Una colección completa de Artes Oscuras.—Fleamont pareció bastante sorprendido.

—¿Qué?—La chica se rió.—¡Estás mintiendo!

—Bien, le regalé un libro. No puedo decir nada más.

—¿Es uno de esos libros extraños que compraste?—Ella negó.

—No, es un libro que no tiene nada prohibido.—Aseguró.—No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

—Bien. Ahora hablemos de ese Riddle...

—Olvídalo. Quiero desayunar tranquila.

—P-Pero hablamos de Euphemia, de Letizia... De lo que pasó...

—¿Tuviste que besarle para que deje de ser Mckinnon?—Se burló riéndose.

Giada pensó que tendría que halar uno de esos días con Euphemia McKinnon. Quizás las cosas podrían cambiar. No lo sabía. No perdía nada con hacer el intento.

27 de Diciembre de 1938. Valle de Godric. Casa Potter.

Era ese infernal día, los Malfoy irían a cenar a la casa de la familia Potter.

—¿Aún no te cambiaste, querida?—Dorea Potter miraba con desaprobación a su hija.—Lulu.

La elfina apareció.

—La Ama Dorea llamó a Lulu. Lulu ya dejó todo listo para cuando lleguen los invitados del Ama...—Decía con la cabeza gacha y un poco de temor.

—Bien. Lulu quiero que traigas la túnica que dejé en mi habitación. La túnica blanca con bordado verde.—Lulu volvió rápidamente. Dejó la túnica en la cama y se apresuró para marcharse. Dorea miraba a su hija.—Debes usar esta túnica, quiero que te cambies hasta que yo busque algo para arreglar ese cabello.

Giada se cambió de túnica, la prenda era mucho más grande, no era de su talle pero no se sorprendió cuando la fina tela se amoldó a su cuerpo. Genial.

—Ven a sentarte ante el espejo.—A regañadientes tuvo que hacerlo.

Dorea recogió su cabello dejando algunos caer sobre su rostro.

—No parezco yo.—Murmuró para ponerse los anteojos.

—No debes usar los lentes...

—Entonces no podré ver.—Dijo molesta.

—Entonces tendrás...

—Sin ellos haré el ridículo.—Argumentó.—Y mis modales podrían no ser tan perfectos...

Su madre le miró molesta.

—Bien.

—Y me pondré el collar que compré yo...—Murmuró para tomar una fina cadena de oro blanco en forma de serpiente que rodeó su cuello.—Me veo bien.

—Intelectual.—Dorea le daba el visto bueno.—Ahora deberás comportarte. Quiero que esta cena sea sin exabruptos ni malos entendidos entre nuestras familias.

—Bien. Me comportaré, siempre y cuando Malfoy también lo haga. Si se acerca mucho reaccionaré.—Le advirtió.

—Es tu prometido, querida. Es normal que quiera conocerte...

—Conocerme si, no invadir mi espacio personal. No lo quiero más cerca que un metro de distancia...—Giada siseó molesta.

Dorea se dio por vencida.

—Vamos, querida. No te olvides ponerte algo de perfume...— Dijo para acerarse a la mesita en donde había muchos frascos de perfumes en ella para tomar uno.—Este es perfecto.

La menor observó a su madre con los brazos cruzados, era como si su propia madre quisiera avergonzarle.

—Después tendremos una conversación, solo nosotras dos.—Dorea estaba un poco sonrojada y eso no era nada bueno... Entonces esa platica seria del estilo embarazoso. No quería hablar con su madre de chicos. Claro que no... Menos si Abraxas Malfoy entraba en esa ecuación. Sus padres estaban seguros que ella se casaría con él. Quizás diría algo tonto como que con la convivencia venía después el amor... Giada tembló ante la idea.

—Claro, madre.

—Ya estarán por llegar.

Algunos Black se habían casado antes de su mayoría de edad, por matrimonios arreglados entre familias. Si el esposo era mayor, la mujer debía seguir su educación en su casa. Pero si ambos tenían la misma edad podían continuar en el colegio que estaban pero apartados de los otros chicos. Hogwarts había permitido que matrimonios permanecieran allí, estudiando y hasta cuando la chica estaba embarazada aún podía continuar con su educación.

Giada bajó junto a su madre, Dorea se apresuró a ver que todo estuviese en su lugar para volver junto a su marido.

La más joven de la familia Potter optó por acercarse a su hermano que estaba cómodamente recostado en un sillón.

—¿Ansiosa por ver a tu futuro maridito?—Se burló.

—Al menos yo sabré en donde está.—Le devolvió con veneno.

—¿Sacando las garras y mostrando los colmillos tan temprano?—Preguntó sonriendo.

—Es que eres tan adorable que no puedo resistirme...—Dijo sonriendo.

—Que no te escuche Malfoy... Puede pensar que te gusta coquetear con tu hermano.—Giada le miró molesta.

—El puede pensar lo que quiera. No es que importe. Pero para su paz mental, tengo mejores gustos.

—Claro.—Dijo divertido. Nada podía hacerle sonrojar a su hermana. Era admirable. Sonrió perverso—Aunque eso de que sabes donde va a estar no te lo discuto. Pero mucho me temo que no sabrás jamás lo que hace.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Quizás Malfoy utiliza tu recuerdo para hacer cosas malas. Un material de inspiración... A esa edad comienzan a despertar los bajos instintos de un hombre...

—No sabía que utilizabas los recuerdos de Anderson y McKinnon para tales fines. Mira que saciar tus bajas pasiones con sus recuerdos. Lo que despierta sin duda mi sana curiosidad, ¿Cual de las dos tiene mejor resultado? ¿Anderson o McKinnon?—Su hermano se sonrojó.—Bueno, creo que es McKinnon.

Fleamont le sonrió.

—Eres muy malvada para tener tan pocos años...

—Tengo doce.—Dijo sonriendo.

—Déjame descansar un poco. Quiero estar muy despierto cuando empiece este circo.

—Claro, hermano mayor.—Se burló para irse a otro lugar escuchando la risa de su hermano.

Quince minutos después los Malfoy llegaron. Xanthus Malfoy era un hombre muy apuesto pero arrogante, vanidoso y prepotente eran algunos de sus calificativos más destacables y que apocaban toda posible belleza. Sus modales eran perfectos, como sus gustos y etiqueta. Siempre mostraba esa fría cordialidad para relacionarse. Adara Malfoy no era mejor, aunque fuese una mujer de gran belleza. Los tres rubios resaltaban en donde quiera que fueran. Abraxas Malfoy había heredado la belleza de ambos y adquirido sus modos y tratos ante los demás.

Después de saludar a los adultos, el muy bruto se había acercado a ella para saludarle con un beso en el dorso de la mano...

—A sus pies, señorita.—Murmuró.

Giada resopló ante tanto circo. En Hogwarts parecía odiarle y ahora venía a hacer semejante escena... ¡Esto era el colmo!

—Al menos sabes donde esta tu lugar.—Le siseó con veneno respondiendo a su saludo anterior.

Abraxas parecía divertido con la furia de la chica.

—Ya sabemos quien llevará los pantalones en aquella relación...—Dijo Fleamont divertido para recibir una mirada de advertencia de los adultos.

Después de eso pasaron al comedor en donde cenaron sin ningún contratiempo, Giada tuvo que sentarse frente a Abraxas, escuchando la conversación de los adultos con atención... De repente decidió que su plato era más interesante que participar de dicha conversación, observó su plato, había servido primero un aperitivo, como entrada una Ensalada Caprese y como plato principal Bistecca alla Fiorentina, para beber un fino Chardonnay entre otros, como postre una tarta de durazno.

Hablaron de cosas banales, como las nuevas reglas del Ministerio de Magia y política; después de la cena Charlus, Xanthus junto a Fleamont se retiraron a hablar de negocios en el despacho, quizás tomar una copa de Whisky de fuego. Charlus consideraba que Fleamont ya tenía la edad apropiada para aprender algo del negocio familiar.

Dorea hizo pasar al resto de los invitados a la sala en donde entablaron una nueva banal conversación. Adara alagaba el buen gustó de Dorea... Los temas de conversación de ellas eran las cosas típicas, las túnicas de una y la túnica de la otra, el clima, uno que otro chisme que traía la Sra. Malfoy que había escuchado recientemente, Hogwarts, sus hijos, la próxima reunión que tendrían, etc, etc...

—Querida, puedes llevar a Abraxas a dar una vuelta. Se van a aburrir aquí.—Habló Dorea.

—Claro, madre.

—Lulu.—La elfina apareció.—Acompaña a los chicos.

La elfina caminó detrás de ellos con pose sumisa y temblorosa. Abraxas y Giada se mantenían en silencio, Malfoy le miraba de forma burlista, desafiándole a que hiciera algo indebido. Cuando estuvieron lejos de las mujeres y sin ningún tipo de supervisión de los adultos, el rubio sonrió con crueldad.

—¿Qué diría ese sangre sucia amigo tuyo si nos viera ahora mismo?—Le provocó.

—Sentiría piedad por mi por tan atroz compañía que debo soportar.—Dijo imaginarse la mueca de disgusto de Tom Riddle.

—No es más que un inmundo sangre sucia...—Giada se rió.

—Al menos tiene magia y no ha servido a ningún muggle...

—Empiezo a creer, Giada querida, que sientes algo por esa abominación.—La chica sonrió ante las palabras del otro. Ya le gustaría ver a Tom lanzándole un crucio a Abraxas por su impertinencia.

—Estamos hablando de Tom, no de Walburga... Ella si que es una abominación.—Le dijo divertida.—Pero lo comprendo, es difícil competir con alguien tan perfecto como lo es Tom Riddle. Es normal sentirse inferior a él, más cuando tu prometida le prefiere a él antes que a ti.

Los celestes ojos de Abraxas relucieron en furia. La joven no le dio importancia, estaban en la sala contigua a la que estaban ocupando las madres de ambos, Giada observó la decoración del lugar con gran interés, dio unos pasos dejandole un momento solo. Escucho unos suaves pasos seguirla para detenerse detrás de ella.

—Podrías tener a cualquier mago pura sangre que quisieras y prefieres a ese sangre sucia, no te entiendo Giada querida. Aún no tienes idea de lo bajo que has caído.—Giada sonrió divertida.

¿De verdad era caer bajo aquello? ¡Ni que estuviese pensando en tirarsele encima a Riddle! ¿Qué tan malo sería ser algo más que amigo del heredero de Slytherin? ¿Qué cama una mujer preferiría compartir? Malfoy era demasiado arrogante para su gusto. Riddle demasiado oscuro y misterioso. Sonrió divertida.

—Yo seré tu marido. No él.

—¿Celoso, Malfoy?—Preguntó divertida.—Creo que él diría algo así como que maridos puedo tener miles pero un solo amante. ¿Sabes? Tom es demasiado posesivo.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Abraxas Malfoy se acercara más a ella y le sorprendiera rosando su cuello con sus labios en un osado beso inapropiado.

—¿Así que el rubiesito está apurado por crecer?—Dijo divertida e indignada, más indignada que otra cosa.

Se alejó de él con calma, no denotaba la furia repentina que sentía, se detuvo frente al heredero Malfoy y la mano de la chica golpeó muy fuerte la mejilla de Abraxas haciendo que su cabeza girase para el lado contrario. La palma de Giada continuaba abierta, su intención no había sido lastimarle físicamente, aunque si que doliera y sabía que dolería aún más en el orgullo Malfoy.

—La próxima vez guarda esa boca para besarte a ti mismo o a tu madre. Soy tu prometida, no un objeto de tu propiedad. Recuerdalo.—Le dijo sonriendo al ver que Malfoy se tomaba la mejilla adolorida—De lo contrario te lo haré recordar yo.

—Arpía.—Dijo Malfoy molesto viendo como la chica regresaba a donde estaban sus madres, seguida de cerca por Lulu.

Abraxas Malfoy descubrió entonces que Giada Antares Potter, su prometida, le gustaba jugar y manipular a las personas a su antojo, esa mirada dulce que en sus ojos había, ella en si era una trampa en la que cualquiera podría caer y le gustaban los juegos prohibidos, provocar su orgullo y doblegarlo a su voluntad, podría enamorarte hasta enloquecer, jugando con tus sentimientos y para finalmente hacerte sentir un payaso. Debería tener cuidado. Quizás Riddle lo sabía y por eso se mostraba tan atento y receloso ante su cercanía.

¡Esa prometida suya era un peligro! Sonrió divertido.

Y... Aquello lo hacía más divertido.

Giada estaba en su cuarto, admirando el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin... Era de Tom por derecho. Debía devolvérselo pero que él nunca supiera que era de su parte. Y el siguiente día era el cumpleaños de Tom. Podría mandarle como un obsequio anónimo tal y como hizo Dumbledore. Omitiendo que ese objeto había pertenecido a su madre. No encontró nada divertido ni halagador para poner en la tarjeta de cumpleaños. Tom era complicado y hermético. ¿Cómo podría saber lo que le gustaría y lo que no?

"Mi pequeño Lord:

En su cumpleaños

le deseo un agradable día".

Y con un simple movimiento con su varita, hizo que la escritura cambiara... No sabía de que tipo de letra y escogió la escritura de Harry Potter. Sonrió al ver el resultado y con el guardapelo guardado en una caja y esta envuelta con papel de regalo, procedió a guardar la nota en un pequeño sobre negro que tenía en escritura color plata el nombre completo de él y así dejar todo preparado para enviar dicho presente.

—Lulu.—Llamó a su elfina personal.

—¿Llamó el Ama Giada a Lulu? Lulu hará lo que el ama desee...

—Lulu, quiero que consigas una lechuza, ninguna de esta casa, de preferencia una lechuza de esas que se encargan de mandar mensajes. Puedes ir a Callejón Diagon y traerla para mi. Paga por el envió de un paquete a Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Hazlo en este momento.—Murmuró para darle el dinero y verle desaparecer y volver una hora más tarde.

—Lulu trajo lo que el Ama Giada le pidió.—Giada sonrió.

—Gracias, Lulu. Puedes retirarte.—Le dijo para extender el brazo y que la lechuza volara hacia ella.

La lechuza aluló, la chica de ojos verdes sonrió... No llevaba sus anticuados anteojos ni la cabellera enmarañada, no tenía ningún glamour sobre ella.

—Hola preciosa. Tengo un paquete que quiero que lleves a un amigo.—Murmuró con una dulce voz, algo raro en ella, tomando una galleta para darle a la lechuza.—Quiero que lo lleves a Hogwarts. Para Tom Riddle.—La lechuza alulo de nuevo.—Buena chica.

Giada sonrió al ver que la lechuza tomaba el paquete y volaba en medio de la noche, sabía que el paquete llegaría justo a la hora del desayuno en Hogwarts. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se puso los lentes para atarse el cabello. Debía ir a cenar.

31 de Diciembre de 1938. Hogwarts. Pasillo de las Mazmorras de Slytherin.

Los cumpleaños de Tom solían pasar desapercibido por otros y él no esperaba que este año fuera la gran diferencia. Nadie sabía la fecha de su cumpleaños, ni siquiera Potter, quien siempre le imponía su presencia.

No es que la chica fuese una verdadera molestia. Era más inteligente que las otras personas y compañeros de su año... Incluso pensaba que podría haber hecho un buen trabajo en Ravenclaw pero sabía que la madre de ella había sido una Slytherin como toda su familia. Pero lo que le extrañaba era que proveniendo de una familia pura sangre, ella parecía no compartir los prejuicios de sus otros compañeros de casa quienes la mayor parte del tiempo se encargaban de recordarle una y otra vez que era un sangre sucia.

Ella seguía siendo un misterio y una fuente de información valiosa de momento. Aunque le costara admitirlo, tenía cierta diversión ver lo molesto que se ponía Malfoy al verlos juntos. Aquello no tenía precio. Y más cuando Giada Antares Potter parecía no notarlo. La joven ignoraba a Malfoy en todo sentido.

¿Estaría mal si admitiese para si mismo que era gratificante de cierto modo saber que ella le prefería antes que a ese prometido suyo? Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. También era divertido verle molestar a Malfoy haciendo que este saliera de su camino. Lo que no comprendía era, ¿Por qué rechazaba a Abraxas Malfoy?

Iba de regreso a la Sala Común de Slytherin, después del desayuno, cuando una lechuza se acercó volando a él con un paquete. Lo recibió y la lechuza se fue sin esperar respuesta alguna. Sin duda algo raro. Jamás había recibido nada, excepto por el libro que le dio Potter por Navidad.

Se apresuró a llegar a su cuarto y primero abrió el paquete para ver la fina caja negra que parecía ser terciopelo. Al abrirlo vio sorprendido la pieza de joyería, la "S" le llamaba la atención, todo en ese guardapelo le llamaba la atención. Después vio el sobre con la nota y que tenía su nombre en él.

"Mi pequeño Lord:

En su cumpleaños

le deseo un agradable día".

Su ceño se frunció de inmediato, no era la letra de Potter... Le reconocería de lo contrario. Pero quien le enviaría ese regalo. Esa nota era como un tipo de burla: "Mi pequeño Lord"... Era como si le dijera que le perteneciera a la persona que le mandaba dicho presente. Y lo de pequeño... Lo de pequeño no mejoraba las cosas. Pero su ira no duró lo suficiente como para que se saliera de control. Tendría que encontrar a aquella persona. Quizás ella sabía algo más de él. Cosas que desconocía. Como su origen. No podía confiarle eso a nadie. Guardó sus cosas sin saber que estaba a punto de iniciar el juego del gato y del ratón. Y que aquella persona estaba mucho más cerca de lo que el creía.

Dorea miraba a su hija de forma extraña, causando una insana diversión en la más joven. Esperaba que las miradas que le dirigía su madre no tuviesen nada que ver con esa conversación pendiente. Por eso le evitó la mayor parte del día, si desde el desayuno ya le dedicaba semejante mirada, no quería ni pensar en que terminaría aquello. Quizás en su suicidio.

Ya en la hora de dormir pensó que finalmente había escapada de aquella desagradable conversación. Pero se equivocaba. Se sorprendió al ver que después de tomar una ducha, en su habitación le esperaba nada más ni nadie menos que la mismísima Dorea Potter en persona. Su madre estaba sentada en la cama y con esa mirada decidida. Por un momento Giada pensó que le amonestaría su forma de comportarse o algo por el estilo. Quizás había visto su mano marcada en la cara de Malfoy. Genial. Ya sabían su crimen y esperaba el castigo, pero estaba cerca de volver a Hogwarts. El castigo no podía ser tan terrible, ¿Verdad?

—¿Deseas algo, madre?—Preguntó inocentemente.

—Si, querida. Recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Claro que lo recuerdo.—Dijo golpeándose mentalmente.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me evitaste todo el día?—Le cuestionó Dorea levantándose de la cama y poniendo sus brazos como en jarra, la típica pose de una madre cuando sabes que te va a regañar o que te mandaste un cumpleaños y recién se entera.

—Quizás me asustaba esa mirada. Hasta padre te miraba preguntándose que había hecho su adorable pequeña para recibir semejante mirada de su mujer...—Dijo de forma teatral. Provocando un furioso sonrojo en su madre.

—Si, algo me comentó tu padre.—La joven Potter sonrió de lado.

—¿De qué querías hablarme, madre?—Preguntó de forma inocente.

—Merlín...—Murmuró retorciéndose las manos. Esto le estaba comenzando a parecer esa conversación que tuvo con ella antes de entrar en Hogwarts, en donde su madre le había hablado de "la regla"... Aun sentía escalofrío al saber lo que sucedería y porque.

—Madre, si lo deseas podemos hablar después...—Dorea se armó de valor, valor el cuando no sentía y quizás había recurrido a su marido para adquirirlo.

—Hija...—Por lo menos comenzaba como lo había hecho la última vez... Esperaba no terminar teniendo pesadillas como la vez anterior.—Estás creciendo y eso no se puede evitar. Quiero hablarte de...

—Estas comenzando a asustarme, madre.—Le dijo sonriendo ante tanta seriedad, ella necesitaba aligerar esa tensión que se respiraba en el aire en ese preciso momento.—Deja que me siente y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

Dorea se sentó frente a su hija y su nerviosismo persistía.

—Quiero hablarte de otros cambios que va a enfrentar tu cuerpo y ciertos impulsos que... Van a aparecer.—Giada quiso golpearse, solo esperaba no escuchar ejemplos gráficos sobre donas y plátanos, ni escuchar que podría preferir donas y todo estaría de maravilla, pero que seria preferible quedarse con el plátano. Reprimió un escalofrió. No se imaginaba a su madre haciendo figuras chinescas con las sombras que podía hacer sus manos, ni mucho menos viéndolas como una pantalla gigante en la pared. O algo más osado aún como su madre diciéndole que cuando creciera también lo disfrutaría como ella. Se puso ligeramente verde.

—Puedes continuar, madre.

—Cuando una mujer va creciendo es normal sentir curiosidad por nuestro cuerpo y también por el de un hombre, es completamente natural.—Eso podría manejarlo.—Pero no debes hacer nada indebido. Más cuando estas comprometida... Se que Abraxas es un chico apuesto y...

La más joven de la familia Potter rodó los ojos.

— Haría eso de lo que hablas con cualquiera menos con Malfoy.—Prácticamente gruñó. Para notar su garrafal error al ver a Dorea Potter palidecer.—Lo dije en voz alta, ¿Verdad, madre?

—Si, querida. No se en que radica tu poca disposición ante tu compromiso con Abraxas pero debes cambiar. Las mujeres muy pocas veces pudimos escoger nuestro futuro, más cuando provenimos de familias pura sangre. Nuestro deber siempre fue obedecer a nuestros padres o a nuestro hermano en todo caso y cuando nos casamos le debemos obediencia, respeto y lealtad a nuestros maridos.

—El compromiso con Malfoy puede romperse.—Le recordó.—Radica mi poca disposición a esta idea que Abraxas es odioso. No le toleraría tiempo suficiente a un día, terminaría por lanzarme un Avada yo misma.

—Solo deben conocerse, hija.—Giada asintió.

—Veré que se puede hacer.—Le sin verdadera ganas de hacer algo.

—Bueno, lo que te quiero decir es que debes reprimir esos impulsos. Más cuando pueden haber consecuencias...

—¿Un embarazo no deseado?—Dorea asintió.—No tengo planeado caer en las redes de Malfoy ni tener un hijo, madre. Solo tengo doce años. Hay formas de cuidarse y hasta pociones y hechizos que lo impiden.

—No se de donde habrás sacado semejante información...

—Madre, las mujeres suelen hablar de temas parecidos y algunas veces olvidan que hay niñas pequeñas presentes. Los niños son curioso y escuchan ciertas cosas de los adultos que le encaminan a formar sus propias teorías y sentir cierto reacio a eso que desconocen.—Le respondió.—Pero puedes quedarte tranquila, madre. Si Abraxas quiere propasarse en algún momento conmigo le hechizaré tanto hasta para que las generaciones futuras odien a los Potter. Y si alguna vez pasa eso de los cambios y siento ciertos bochornosos deseos, me daré una ducha de agua fría para solucionarlo...

Dorea asintió complacida, esta vez había sido mucho menos bochornosa que la anterior conversación.

—Bueno querida, te dejaré descansar. Si tienes una duda puedes preguntármelo.—Giada asintió divertida.

—Claro, madre.—Una idea cruzo su mente.—Madre, tengo una duda...

—¿Si, querida?

—¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?— Dorea enrojeció violentamente, quedándose muda—Pero puedo esperar a crecer antes de saberlo.

Dorea asintió y salió completamente pálida del cuarto de su hija. ¡Estas niñas de hoy en día! Crecen tan rápido. Giada espero a que su madre se fuera para reír divertida ante tanto escándalo por hablar de un tema tan simple como lo era el sexo.

Era el día en que deberían volver a Hogwarts. Desayunaron temprano para hacer que sus padres le aparecieran en la estación, allí ya estaba el tren... Fleamont se veía un poco decaído, aunque la esperanza brillaba en sus ojos, esperaba poder ver a Letizia, pero ella no aparecía.

Después de despedirse de sus padres, la joven Potter prácticamente arrastró a su hermano a un compartimiento desocupado.

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Giada al ver que el nerviosismo de su hermano comenzaba a contagiarsele.

—Letzie no aparece.—Masculló.

—¿No deberías estar haciendo el trabajo de prefecto?—Le preguntó.

—Si. Ya iré cuando el tren arranque a la reunión en el compartimiento de los prefectos. No quiero encontrarme a los estirados de siempre. Se vuelve molesto.—La chica asintió.

—Potter—Saludó una chica apareciendo.—¿Alguno vio a Letizia?

—No le vimos, McKinnon.—Murmuró Giada.

—Si le ven, díganle que quiero hablarle...—Dijo para salir sin mirar hacía atrás.

—¿Y a esta que le pasa?—Gruñó Fleamont.

—No se. Pero parece molesta.—Murmuró pensativa.

El tren arrancó y Letizia nunca llegó.

Fleamont después fue a la reunión dejando a su hermana sola. McKinnon volvió al compartimiento tiempo después.

—¿Le encontraste?

—No, al parecer no vino.—Respondió McKinnon preocupada.

—¿Te preocupa Anderson?

—Es una amiga.—Respondió la otra.

—Ya veo.—Murmuró.—¿Dónde dejaste a tu hermanita?

—Está en un compartimiento con Russell, Bones, Longbottom, Bennett y Abbot.—Declaró haciendo una mueca de disgusto.—Estaban haciendo demasiado ruido.

—¿Por qué no están con Miller y Ress?—Preguntó curiosa.

—Según la propia Jacklyn son unas ordinarias.—Murmuró avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hermanita.

—¿Por ser hijas de muggle?

—No, por no ser como ella.—Murmuró molesta.—Al parecer no le agrada que defirieran de opiniones con respecto a temas de niños.

Giada asintió.

—¿Te gusta mi hermano?—Le preguntó de pronto sorprendiéndole.

—Podría decirse de ese modo.—Respondió evasiva.

—¿Y Letizia?—Le preguntó.

—Ella vive de los sueños y propósitos ajenos.—Murmuró un poco decaída.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Fleamont a ella no le gustaba. Es más, apenas toleraba la amistad que tenían. Cuando supo que era el heredero de una buena y acaudalada familia todo eso cambió. Eso fue en quinto año, cuando finalmente le dije lo que sentía por tu hermano y que mis padres aprobarían dicho matrimonio por ser de la misma posición social y todo eso.—Dijo pensativa.—Al principio no supe de sus intenciones pero para nadie era secreto los sentimientos de tu hermano por ella. Cuando él le pidió salir ella acepto encantada, olvidándose de lo que sentía yo... No le culpo. Ya no me interesa Potter de ese modo. Ha demostrado ser un cabeza hueca.

—¿Por qué se besaron en Hogsmeade?—Euphemia se sonrojó violentamente.—Porque lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad?

—Si... Le hice creer a Potter que no recordaba nada para que pudiese seguir con su vida tranquila con ella y yo con la mía.—Murmuró seria.

—No le eres indiferente.—Giada le sonrió.

—No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.—Los ojos verdes brillaron en diversión.

—Oh, si que hay algo que puedes hacer... Vive tu vida, tu presente.—La chica parecía desconcertada.—Lo que quiero decir es que no desperdicies tu vida esperándole. Si tiene que ser será o de lo contrario no...

—¿Qué propones?

—Si un chico te invita a salir, acepta. Para conocerle. Quizás algún día se le habrán los ojos al tonto que tengo por hermano. En cuanto a Anderson, si ella no fue leal contigo no debes sentirte preocupada.—Murmuró sonriendo.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entonces llegó un muy sonriente Fleamont Potter que se puso un tanto nervioso al ver a McKinnon allí.

—Aún falta para llegar a Hogwarts.—Comento sonriendo.

—Si, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a ello—Giada sonrió pensativa para dejar que su hermano y McKinnon se las arreglaran solos y ella observar el paisaje por la ventana.

Giada entró al Gran Comedor para ir en donde estaba Tom Riddle sentado en su lugar sin hablar con nadie.

—Hola, Tom. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus pequeñas vacaciones?—Preguntó sonriendo.

—Nada relevante para contar.—Murmuró.—¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Estuve en casa, mi madre se reunió con sus hermanos y primos... Sin los niños y eso no es nada bueno... Una reunión Black si que es espeluznante.—Murmuró divertida.—No salimos a ningún lugar, tenían compromisos y reuniones a las que asistir.

—Puedo imaginarlo.—Riddle estaba pensativo.—¿Qué le sucede a tu hermano? Se ve inquieto.

—Así es normalmente.

—Lo está más...—Aseguró.—Tampoco esta esa chica molesta. ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Anderson?

—Si. No volvió.—Siseo.—¿No te preocupa?

—Quizás. Es extraño que no haya aparecido.—Le dio la razón.—Lo último que supe de ella es que tenía que ir con su familia a un crucero.

—Tarde o temprano vamos a saber que sucedió.—Murmuró Tom desinteresado... A fondo se escuchaba el discurso del director, dándoles la bienvenida después del pequeño reseco.

Después podría preocuparse por Anderson, ahora lo que le molestaba era la mirada de Malfoy persistente en ella. Al parecer, nunca tendría una vida normal en Hogwarts.

Una semana había pasado desde que las clases comenzaron nuevamente después de reseco de invierno. Giada había tenido que contener la furia de su hermano al no saber en donde estaba su querida. Ella no respondía sus cartas, tampoco recibía cartas de ella. La más joven de los Potter se encontraba de pésimo humor por los últimos acontecimientos.

—¿Sucede algo, Potter?—Preguntó Tom con una voz monótona.—Has estado nerviosa últimamente.

—Una pequeña arpía esta haciéndome la vida imposible.—Murmuró mirando a su plato. Entonces llegó el correo y al parecer por fin su hermano tenía correspondencia de aquella pequeña zorra.—Al parecer ya tuvo una respuesta.

Aquella lechuza era de Anderson. Giada se dio cuenta de que su hermano abandonó de inmediato la mesa sin terminar su desayuno.

—Al parecer ha sucedido algo.—Murmuró Giada.—Después te veo en la biblioteca o en la sala común, Tom.

La joven salió del lugar siguiendo a su hermano. Sabía que algo le pasaba. Fleamont se había dirigido al patio de Hogwarts que en ese momento estaba desierto. Era sábado y muchos de los alumnos aun dormían así que su hermano sabía que no seria molestado.

Vio como Fleamont abría dicha carta y después de leerla el heredero Potter estrujó con violencia el pergamino. Y ella decidió hacerse notar.

—¿Malas noticias?—Preguntó haciendo sobresaltar al mayor.

—Anderson no va a volver.—Murmuró molesto.

—¿Anderson?—Al parecer algo malo había sucedido.

—Lee esto.—Murmuró pasandole el estrujado pergamino.

Fleamont:

No se como empezar esta carta pero no me he atrevido a decirte esto cara a cara. Nunca ha sido mi intención pero lo que comenzó como un juego de niños terminó de este modo. Te he mentido todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Cuando ingresé a Hogwarts mi abuelo arregló un compromiso con el heredero de una familia de magos pura sangre Americana con quien tiene negocios en el mundo muggle. En estas vacaciones tuvo lugar la ceremonia de matrimonio, no existió ningún viaje en crucero. Todas las veces que no nos vimos como lo teníamos planeado fueron para que conociera a Myles. Debí hacerlo, Fleamont. Lamento decirte esto. Pero siempre lo supe, supe que tendría que casarme y por una vez en mi vida quise tener algo de emoción en mi vida y decidí vivir una aventura. Fuiste la aventura que necesitaba para darme cuenta de que debo cumplir con mi deber, más cuando de esta boda dependía el futuro de mi familia. Mi abuelo hizo unos negocios e inversiones en los que perdió la mitad de su fortuna, este matrimonio es la solución a todos mis problemas. He pensado en la posibilidad de que tu familia no me aceptase, que terminara por desheredarte y yo no se vivir como pobre. Sigue con tu vida que yo haré lo mismo. No me busques, no quiero tener problemas. Dile a Euphemia que lo siento, ella comprenderá a lo que me refiero. Que siempre fue una buena amiga y que no debí pagarle tan mal como siempre lo he hecho. Con esto he tomado la decisión de cortar toda relación con Inglaterra. Se feliz, Fleamont.

Hasta siempre.

Letizia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Preguntó de pronto,sabía muy bien que una persona no debía guardar tanto dolor dentro de si mismo porque a la larga terminaba por hacerle mal.

—Furioso.—Gruñó—¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto?

Giada se sorprendió, su hermano no se sentía dolido... Fleamont se sentía furioso y decepcionado. Lo segundo era peor que su furia. Él no se lo perdonaría nunca a Anderson y si se cruzaba con ella se aseguraría de hacerle la vida de cuadritos. Nadie se burlaba de un Potter y salía sin una mancha de polvo. Giada tarde o temprano también haría algo.

—Bueno, siempre y cuando lo aparezca de nuevo por Inglaterra, yo estaré feliz de no verle.—Opinó Giada haciendo sonreír a su hermano.

—¿Nunca te ha agradado?

—Todo ella gritaba: "Soy una pequeña zorra". Y no me equivocaba. Por cierto, hasta ahora te lo has tomado bastante bien.

—Quizás sea bueno estar soltero y sin pensamientos de casarme por un buen tiempo.—Aseguró el mayor.—O dejar que padre y madre arreglen un matrimonio para mi. He demostrado no saber escoger bien.

Giada rió.

—Te regalo a mi prometido...—Dijo bromeando.

—No, gracias. Estoy seguro que los rubios me causarían indigestión.—Bromeo.

Giada se calmo, quizás todo estaría bien con su hermano o podría estar reprimiéndose. Solo el tiempo lo diría. Trataría de estar con su hermano para lo que necesitara. Su hermano se fue a la torre de Gryffindor alegando que tenía entrenamiento.

Giada comprendía aquello. Fleamont no tenía ningún motivo para seguir queriendo a Letizia Anderson, ahora veía todas las escusas que la muy arpía le había puesto a su hermano para no volver a verle, y la venda que cubría los ojos de su hermano se había caído demostrándole que la chica que creía perfecto no era más que una completa falacia. Su hermano estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante aunque de momento con su corazón muy golpeado y la carta de Anderson no lo había mejorado. ¿Qué quería decir eso de que ella no sabía vivir como pobre? ¡Maldita! ¿Ojala su marido la engañe! Ni siquiera tuvo lo necesario de enfrentar la situación de frente. Pensó Giada se manera infantil. Si Anderson alguna vez se enamoraba deseaba que le sucediera lo mismo. ¿Quién sería ese esposo suyo? Sería interesante ver a la muy zorra enamorada y que no le correspondieran.

Llegó a la biblioteca para hacer su ensayo y allí estaba Tom.

—Por tu sonrisa parece ser que todo salió bien...

—Desde ahora todo va a ir bien, como debe ser.—Aseguró.

—¿Hiciste algo para que estés tan segura?—Giada sonrió de lado, dejando que Tom entendiera lo que quisiera entender.

Continuara.

Lamento los posibles errores de ortografía.

Lamento la demora en subir este capítulo. Lo tenía escrito desde que publiqué el cap. anterior. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el décimo capítulo. No pude subirlo ya que tuve que hacer muchas cosas, cursos, prácticas, presentaciones, etc, etc... Y no tenia Internet.

Gracias a las personas que se suman a la lectura de esta historia y que agregan entre sus alertas y favoritos a We live with the scars we choose. A los lectores fantasmas también. De veras, gracias.

KiraLeln: ¡Gracias! Lo de Fleamont no está todavía resuelto del todo. Giada quiere venganza... XD Poco a poco sabremos más de Draco, ya verás. Gracias leer y comentar el capítulo anterior. Aquí seguiré escribiendo. Saludos.

KuraiTsukiYume: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Aquí la continuación. Poco a poco aparecerán más problemas y situaciones más y te agrade este capítulo. Saludos.

Nass Rox: Gracias. No se hechizaron ni nada por el estilo pero aquí esta presente la pelea... XD Sobre quien se enamora primero... Si, hay una duda... Aún no me decido. Saludos.

EmmieSauce: Gracias. Y si... ya lo tiene. Espero que te agrade la continuación. Saludos.

Anairafuji: Gracias por comentar. Si, quizás las dos realidades puedan confundirte. Pronto iré agregando más detalles para que las dudas que puedan surgir tendrán una respuesta. Espero te agrade el capítulo. Saludos.

Mra. De Horan: Hola... Gracias por tus comentarios. Aquí la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado. Y sobre Draco, si puedes tener varías teorías... Y el embarazo de Giada... Bueno, aún faltan para saber de quien es... Pero las cosas pueden cambiar, no prometo nada... JAJAJA. Saludos.

Nota: No se como se llaman los padres de Abraxas Malfoy así que me tomé la libertad de ponerles un nombre... XD La madre va a ser Adara (significa belleza) y el padre Xanthus (significa amarillo y es por su cabello, un poco vanidoso pero ¿Y qué? XD), nombres de origen griegos y desde mi punto de vista un tanto extravagantes. Bueno, los nombres en si de los Malfoy son un tanto extravagantes, Draco, Lucius, Scorpius, etc, etc... Ni que decir de las esposas de estos, ¿Verdad? Narcissa, Astoria, etc, etc... Y Scorpius, él se va a casar con Albus Potter... Jajajajaja XD

Y en cuanto a los Black: Bueno, aquí vamos Dorea es hija de Cygnus Black II y Violeta Bulstrode. Nieta de Phineas Nigellus Black y Ursula Flint. Hermana de Pollux, Cassiopeia y Marius (repudiado). Prima de Arcturus Black II o ¿Tercero? (Creo que debería ser tercero) , Lycoris y Regulus, estos son hijos de Sirius Black II y Hesper Gamp y nietos de Phineas Nigellus Black y Ursula Flint. Dorea también es prima de Callidora, Cedrella (repudiada) y Charis Black, estas son hijas de Arcturus Black II y Lyssandra Yaxley, nietas de Phineas Nigellus Black y Ursula Flint... Así que tomé como punto de referencia a Phineas Nigellus Black y Ursula Flint... ¿Alguien me entiende?

En otras palabras Phineas Nigellus Black y Ursula Flint son los padres de Cygnus Black II, Sirius Black II y de Arcturus Black II.

Sirius Black II es el bisabuelo del padrino de Harry Potter por parte paterna y Cygnus Black II por parte materna.

Cygnus Black II es a su vez, también, bisabuelo de Bellatix, Andrómeda y Narcissa. Y en este fic por obvias razones también sería el bisabuelo de los hijos que pueda o no tener Giada y Fleamont, entonces James Potter va a ser también Bisnieto de Cygnus Black II.

Y Arcturus Black II es familiar de los Weasley. Por alguna duda, consultar el árbol genealógico de los Black.

¡QUE ENREDO!


	8. Chapter 8

_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la escritora británica J. K. ROWLING. Escrito sin fines de lucro._

 _AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)].Veremos que algunos personajes se mantienen pero que la trama de la historia se desarrolla en dos distintas localización temporal y espacial difiriendo mucho de la historia original, pero la mayoría de los hechos serán en el pasado pero con pequeñas interacciones con lo que sucede con Harry en el futuro. Los hechos y/o acontecimientos se amoldaran a la historia que quiero redactar en este fic según sean necesarios. OoC [Out of Character : (fuera del personaje)]. Habrá algunos cambios de personalidades de algunos personajes en si radicalmente para el desarrollo de la trama. Fiction Rated T, M y en algún futuro cercano, o lejano, puede cambiar a MA. Pero por el momento que quedará en T. En cuanto al género, hablando exclusivamente referiendome a Fanfiction, será una mezcla entre Aventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, tragedy entre otro. Según la evolución de la trama. Podría encontrarse de pronto con otro género. Todo dependerá de lo que salga de mi cabeza._

 _Summary: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle. "What if"... 2012, Harry cae en un sueño profundo del que no puede despertar. Nace en 1926 como Giada Antares Potter, la hermana menor de Fleamont Potter. Súmenle un Draco en ese tiempo y a Tom Riddle._

.

.

.

 _We live with the scars we choose._

 _(Vivimos con las cicatrices que escogemos)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Era extraño saber que McKinnon le había hecho caso. Poco a poco había conocido más a un chico Ravenclaw con el cual se llevaba muy bien y para otros parecían creer que eran más que amigos. En cuanto a Fleamont, él se pasaba estudiando para su EXTASIS y apenas si le veía. Parecía estar tomándoselo bastante bien. Pero no sabía que tanto le afectaba o no la situación de McKinnon. No le preguntaría. Lo raro fue que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Fleamont no le dijo que le pasara el mensaje de Anderson para McKinnon, se lo había dicho él mismo._

 _Con lo que había hacho Letizia había aprendido que si alguien quería engañar siempre encontraría la manera y solo los estúpidos se dejaban descubrir. Anderson había engañado a su hermano y a su prometido. Pero sabía que ella misma le contó a su hermano sobre su matrimonio pero por medio de una carta. ¿Sabría su marido la clase de zorra que era?_

— _Lulu.—Llamó a su elfina._

— _Buen día, Ama. El ama llamó a Lulu... ¿Qué puede hacer Lulu por el Ama? Lulu hará lo que sea que el Ama necesite...—Giada sonrió. Lulu era realmente leal a ella._

— _Si yo te pidiera que consigas toda la información posible de una persona, ¿Podrías hacerlo?—Cuestionó Giada._

— _Si eso es lo que el Ama necesita, Lulu lo hará.—Se apresuró a asegurar la elfina emocionada por lo que su ama le pudiera pedir._

— _¿Incluso si es fuera del país?_

— _Si, ama.—Giada sonrió triunfal._

— _Necesito saber información de Letizia Anderson. Se ha casado recientemente.—Le comento.—Esa chica jugó con los sentimientos de mi hermano y eso no me gusta, Lulu. Debemos hacerle pagar de un modo y otro, debe aprender que a un Potter nadie desprecia ni tampoco juega. Se que Fleamont no hará nada... Pero yo no soy Fleamont, ¿Verdad?_

 _Sonrió al ver a la elfina con ojos determinados y un poco de furia en ellos ante la mención de que alguien hubiese lastimado al hermano de su ama._

— _Lulu lo hará, Ama.—Dijo de forma sumisa y determinada._

— _También averigua algo sobre su marido.—Dijo divertida.—Puedes retirarte, Lulu. Regresa cuando me tengas la información que te pedí._

 _La elfina desapareció y Giada miró el pergamino con la letra de Anderson. Tenía en sus manos la carta de Letizia y le daría un buen uso. Lo principal era hacer una copia. Con apenas un movimiento de su varita hizo una copia perfecta de la carta. Las guardó en su baúl separadas. Pronto le daría un buen uso. Se recostó en su cama, estaba tan cansada que no se sorprendió al despertarse al otro día._

 _Giada caminaba por los pasillos del colegio pensativa cuando escuchó que una conocida voz le lanzaba un hechizo._

— _Locomotor Mortis.—Escuchó decir. Giada sacó rápidamente su varita._

— _Protego.—Murmuró el hechizo, para mirar mal a su hermano._

— _Buenos reflejos, pero estabas muy pensativa. ¿En qué pensabas? Así podrían hechizarte con facilidad.—Dijo Fleamont muy sonriente._

— _Tengo que terminar un trabajo.—Mintió._

 _Dos Slytherin de primer año se acercaron a ella sin ver al hermano de esta._

— _Potter, el profesor Slughorn quiere vernos.—Dijo Avery que venía con un muy callado Rosier._

— _Bien, vamos.—Giada se volteó para ver a su hermano.—¿Fleamont?_

— _¿Si?—Pregunto distraído._

— _Locomotor Mortis.—Dijo haciendo un rápido movimiento con la varita, su hermano reaccionó pero tarde, las piernas de este quedaron pegadas y cayó al suelo de costado._

— _¡Giada!—Le gritó, escuchando la risa de la menor._

— _Demasiado lento, hermano.—Se burló ante las miradas incrédulas de sus dos compañeros. Giada siguió caminando siendo escoltada por unos desconcertados Slytherin._

 _Giada llegó al despacho de Slughorn. Golpeo perdiendo permiso para pasar. Allí ya estaban Malfoy y Riddle._

— _Ya estamos todos...—Slughorn murmuró complacido.—Les llamaba para decirles que entraron al Club de las Eminencias. Son los mejores alumnos de Slytherin de primer año y espero que continúe así._

 _Giada se acercó a la silla más alejada de todas, teniendo poco interés en el tema._

— _Además se acerca San Valentin y este año me toca a mi decorar el salón... Y ustedes tendrán que colaborar en ello.—Giada molesta mió mal a profesor.—Es una fecha importante, quisiera sus opiniones..._

— _Prohibirlo seria una buena idea.—Dijo Giada._

— _¿Srta. Potter?_

— _Parece más una celebración muggle.—Dijo sin ánimos de decir más._

— _Podría serlo pero es una importante manera de compartir este día y socializar entre casas.—Giada sonrió._

— _Sin olvidar que es una importante oportunidad para poner Amortentia en los chocolates.—Agregó Giada._

— _Si, escuche que su hermano sufrió varios intentos de este tipo los años anteriores.—Giada asintió, no sabía porque pero creía que este año Fleamont gustoso se dejaría embrujar con cualquier bruja que le sonriera. Giada sonrió._

— _Si. En cuanto a la decoración del gran comedor podría poner globos, corazones y un hechizo en la puerta que cambie por el día el color de la túnica a un rojo escarlata, uno mucho más vivo y chillón que el Gryffindor.—Sugirió divertida.—Sería más un castigo que otra cosa, y que el hechizo deje de surgir efecto cuando se ponga el sol._

 _El profesor parecía complacido. Giada no quería ni imaginarse de lo molesto que sería todo aquello. Después de hablar un poco más, fueron despedidos._

— _¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo así?—Cuestionó Rosier._

— _De lo contrario el profesor aun nos tendría en su despacho pidiendo una lluvia de ideas. Solo pensé en algo bizarro para fecha semejante y ya que el profesor parece más...—Suspiró.—Lo que tienen que saber es que quería salir rápido de allí. No quería escuchar hablar de cosas tan estúpidas como el amor. Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer._

 _Los cuatros chicos le quedaron mirando sin comprender._

— _Así nunca conseguirá un novio.—Dijo Avery._

— _Ella está comprometida desde que tiene un año de edad.—Comentó Malfoy._

— _Pobre de él.—Murmuró Rosier provocando la risa de Tom._

— _¿Sucede algo, Riddle?—Preguntó Avery._

— _Nada. También me retiro. Debo terminar de hacer las tareas.—Riddle se fue._

— _¿Qué le sucede a él?—Preguntó._

— _No importa.—Gruñó Malfoy._

 _Y ese catorce de febrero fue un día de tortura, más Giada no apareció en el comedor hasta que fue de noche y estuviese libre de semejante hechizo._

 _Ya faltaba apenas un mes para que comenzaran las vacaciones. Giada había estado un poco enferma. Se había mejorado pero no podía salir aún de su cuarto. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Tom._

— _Pasa, Tom.—Murmuró. Riddle le miró sorprendido. No tenía puesto el glamour y en frente de él se encontraba la Giada verdadera._

— _¿Por qué usas un glamour?—Preguntó astuto._

— _Para mantener lejos a Malfoy. Sirve. Lo aseguro.—Sonrió divertida._

— _Al parecer ya estas un poco mejor._

— _Si, de vez en cuando siento una pequeña molestia en el pecho y frente. No es nada.—Aseguró._

— _¿Tienes las tareas y apuntes de las clases?—Riddle asintió._

— _No te perdiste de mucho, Potter.—Le aseguró._

— _Ya veo.—Murmuró viendo que era un repaso general._

— _En dos semanas tenemos examen. Debemos estudiar bastante y las dos semanas que faltan van a ser libres.—Dijo mirándole con atención. Ella era en realidad muy hermosa.—Una vez te vi sin el glamour._

 _Giada recordó ese día cuando había estado hablando con su hermano._

— _Lo recuerdo.—Dijo ella._

— _Lulu tiene la información que el Ama Giada le pidió.—Dijo la elfina al aparecer y dejar una carpeta en manos de su ama._

— _Muy bien, Lulu.—Dijo sonriendo.—¿Te costo mucho?_

— _Fue bastante fácil encontrarles pero no tan fácil recaudar esta información... Ama.—Murmuró avergonzada la elfina._

— _En vacaciones los revisaré y veré que hacer con esto.—Tom no quiso preguntar nada. Tampoco lo hizo cuando la elfina desapareció._

 _Giada estaba en un compartimiento con Fleamont y Tom. Estaban de regreso a su casa, viajando en el Expreso Hogwarts. Se sentía mal. De hecho, se sentía pésima._

— _Sigo pensando que era mejor pedirle a algún profesor que nos permitiera irnos por la red flu. No tienes buena cara, hermanita.—Giada negó débilmente.—Al menos debiste dejar que le informaran a padre y madre de tu estado de salud._

— _No quisiera preocuparles por nada.—Murmuró._

— _Yo no le llamaría nada a lo que estás viviendo. Apenas tienes fuerzas.—Giada sonrió._

— _Solo necesito descansar para estar mejor. Cuando llegue a casa lo haré. No exageres que si padre y madre se enteran tendré que pasar mis vacaciones en cama y no quiero eso.—Fleamont sonrió.—Aunque estar enferma podría tener sus ventajas._

— _¿Ventajas?_

— _No ver las caras de los Malfoy sería una bendición enviada por el mismísimo Merlín.—Riddle sonrió. Giada apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Fleamont.—Estoy muy cansada._

— _Duerme, hermanita. Creo que descansar te hará bien.—Giada asintió._

— _Claro, siempre y cuando me hables antes de llegar a la estación, no quiero armar un papelón y que vean que mi hermano mayor me carga como a un bebe...—Dijo molesta ante la idea._

— _Cuando tu hermano mayor te cargaba cuando eras bebé difícilmente era para hacer un papelón, era más por el deseo de tirarte desde la Torre de Astronomía.—Giada rió, una risa débil y opaca._

— _¿Nunca vas a superar que sea más encantadora que tu?—Sonrió pero antes de que su hermano le replicara algo, la joven miró a su compañero y amigo.—Tom, si mi hermano no me despierta antes de bajar del tren, prometo escribirte durante el verano._

 _Poco a poco cerró sus ojos hasta quedar dormida. Fleamont suspiró y la cargó en su regazo como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Estaba respirando de forma acompasada._

— _¿Le sucedió antes algo así?—Preguntó Tom refiriéndose a Giada._

— _Nunca antes se había enfermado. Esto que le sucede no es normal.—Murmuró._

— _Tendrán que llevarla a un sanador. El otro día estuvo devolviendo todo lo que comió por un fin de semana completo.—Le informó.—Sólo le dijo a los otros que estaba estudiando._

— _Tendré que encargarme personalmente de ella.—Fleamont le quitó los lentes para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su túnica._

 _Después de dos horas más de viajes apareció Euphemia McKinnon._

— _¿Sucedió algo?—Preguntó al ver a los hermanos Potter._

— _Giada está un poco enferma.—Dijo pensativo.—No se ha sentido bien últimamente._

 _Euphemia se acercó a la joven y con el dorso de su mano toco su frente mirando alarmada a su compañero._

— _Tiene temperatura alta.—Dijo preocupada.—Iré a hablar con la persona a cargo del tren. Si no pueden hacer nada, utiliza un Patronus para informarles a tus padres y que se aparezcan lo más pronto posible en el tren... Pero sería peligroso. Mejor iré a ver si tienen una poción para tu hermana._

 _La chica salió del compartimiento apresurada. Fleamont miró con preocupación a su hermana pequeña. No le gustaba verle así._

— _Es mejor que le informes a tus padres.—Comentó Tom.—Deberían llevarla a San Mungo._

— _Cuando lleguemos a casa el sanador que se encarga de la familia le verá. Es lo que se hace en estos casos.—En ese omento volvió McKinnon con una poción.—¿Qué es eso?_

— _Es una poción para que baje su temperatura. Si la fiebre sigue aumentando podría convulsionar.—Dijo acercándose a la chica dormida y haciéndole beber la poción.— Está muy pálida. No puedo creer que no este delirando._

— _Ya va a mejorar. Cuando lleguemos al Valle de Godric me encararé personalmente de que le atienda el sanador de la familia.—Fleamont pensó un momento antes de llamar a la Elfina.—Lulu._

— _El amo Fleamont ha llamado a Lulu... ¿Qué le sucede al Ama Giada, señor?—La elfina pareció de pronto asustada._

— _Esta un poco enferma. Quiero que le informes a padre y madre que nos esperen en casa y no en la estación. Que llamen a un sanador que Giada está enferma. Después regresa con Tobi y dile a él que se encargue de llevar nuestro equipaje a casa. Tu nos aparecerás en casa.—Le informó.—Retírate y has lo que te dije._

 _Lulu desapareció y Fleamont miró a su compañera de casa._

— _Podrías informarle al conductor que tuvimos que irnos, yo me hago responsable de lo que pueda ocurrirle a mi hermana..._

— _Claro.—Murmuró ella._

— _Bien, gracias.—Fleamont sonrió para ver a su hermana.—No quiero que la magia de mi hermana se salga de control de repente._

— _¿Podría suceder algo así?—Preguntó Riddle curioso._

— _Si, ella en este estado de debilidad no puedo mantener ese glamour que se encarga de mostrar a todo el mundo, pero también podría salirse de control y causar daños...Nos veremos Pronto.—Entonces apareció de nuevo Lulu.—Lulu puedes aparecernos en el cuarto de mi hermana._

 _Los tres desaparecieron de inmediato dejando en silencio el vagón._

— _Ella es muy hermosa en realidad.—Murmuró Euphemia y Tom estuvo de acuerdo con ella en silencio._

 _Tom sabía que quizás le vería de nuevo el primero de septiembre en el mismo Expreso como había la posibilidad de que no._

 _Agosto de 1.939. Valle de Godric. Residencia Potter._

 _Giada estaba en cama, no le habían permitido levantarse ni salir de su cuarto, apenas si podía levantarse. Había dormido una semana completa, con una poción creada para inducir al sueño que el sanador que atendía a la familia le había suministrado. Tenía terminantemente prohibido hacer hechizos antes de comenzar Hogwarts. El sanador dijo algo sobre una posible fractura en el núcleo mágico si usaba su magia antes de tiempo y que la poción necesitaba tiempo para actuar. Giada no sabía porque sucedía aquello. Repasaba su vida anterior. La recordaba a la perfección hasta ese 13 de septiembre de 2.012. Aunque no sabía bien lo que había sucedido. Su frente había dolido, mucho... Y después recordaba como si estuviese cayendo a un vacío. Eso era todo. Había despertado siendo Giada Antares Potter, teniendo un año de edad y recordando la vida de Harry James Potter. ¿Estaría Harry Potter muerto?_

 _Ella había despertado en este mundo y había dado por sentado que quizás en su anterior vida había muerto, ¿Pero si no había sido el caso? ¿Y si a eso se debía su precario estado de salud? Harry James Potter estaba con vida como quiera que se encontrara, ambos... Giada y Harry estaban condenados. Porque era muy raro que alguien recordase su vida anterior, salvo excepciones como los Nigromantes pero ellos hacían ciertos rituales para llegar a tal fin y el alma dejaba sus cuerpos para renacer en otros. Y esa teoría estaba comprobada. Pero Harry Potter no había sido uno de ellos. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo, eso sumado a su salud seria contraproducente. No podría hacerlo. Y Giada Potter tampoco tenía esos poderes, sean innatos o adquiridos... No tenía el poder._

 _Lo único de lo que estaba completamente segura era que si su anterior yo estaba aún con vida, debería acostumbrarse a estos ataques y enfermedades porque ambos existían pero tendrían media vida. Era una existencia maldita. Podrían estar en distintos tiempos pero esos síntomas le decían que estaba en la misma realidad o dimensión y que no habían creado otra realidad paralela. ¿Por qué Harry nunca había escuchado hablar de Giada? Teóricamente era su tía-abuela. Otro misterio más sin resolver. ¿Qué pasaría si ambos estuviesen vivos en el mismo tiempo? ¿Sería un problema?_

 _Lo único concreto era que Harry James Potter seguía con vida._

— _Lulu...—Habló Giada._

— _¿Qué necesita, ama?—Dijo preocupada._

— _Podrías traerme algo para comer.—Sabía que desde que estaba enferma, su elfina personal trataba ser ser más prudente y no acapararla como tampoco ser muy bulliciosa.—Y un té._

 _La elfina asintió. A los pocos minutos ya tenía la bandeja en la cama. La elfina desapareció para darle más espacio y privacidad, nadie tenía permitido molestarle. Por suerte tampoco tenía permitido recibir visitas. Le había escrito a Tom varias cartas que Lulu se encargaba de llevar durante las noches que era el momento oportuno de aparecer y que nadie más le viera. Completó la taza de té con leche fría, el clásico té inglés no podía ser de otro modo. Aún no había hecho nada con lo de Letizia. Tampoco había podido revisar la información. Estando de Hogwarts y teniendo más libertad haría algo al respecto._

— _Tom...—Murmuró.—También debo acercarme más a él. ¿Cómo?_

 _Riddle era tan arisco, más que un animal herido. Debía hacer un movimiento rápido. Tom comenzaría a tomar más poder con respecto a los Slytherin ese año... Pero ahora pasaría a ser sólo un sangre sucia aceptable para aquellos que tanto se creían puros de sangre y presumían de serlo. Tenía que hacer que él descubriese que en realidad su padre no era un mago, era fácil sacar la errónea conclusión de que Merope no era una bruja ya que podría haberse salvado de la muerte. Pero sabía que muchas personas carecían de la fortaleza necesaria para seguir adelante sin la persona que amaban._

 _Sus padres eran prueba de ello, porque no podían pasar mucho tiempo peleados y de una u otra forma se arreglaban. Charlus adoraba a Dorea y era correspondido. Al principio había pensado que aquello era demasiado estúpido para ser real. Y temió sentir alguna vez aquello por alguien... ¿Era prudente darle a alguien tanto poder? Dejar que tu propia vida dependa de alguien más no era algo que creía soportar, más cuando conocía muy bien la naturaleza humana. Sabía que si entregaba su corazón a alguien, se aventuraba a recoger pedazos de él. También era imposible no desarrollar sentimientos por la persona que sumiera en tu cama, compartiera tiempo contigo y te sonriera cada día al despertar..._

 _Era tan patético como temer a morir, tarde o temprano pasaría. Alguien con quien compartiera su visión, sus mismos ideales, sus ambiciones y que día a día estuviese cerca de ella, acostumbrarse al otro... Pero debía evitarlo. Evitar sentir, evitar amar._

— _¿Hermana?—Fleamont estaba en el cuarto.—¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _No le había sentido llegar, tampoco su presencia, odiaba sentir aquello... Sentir que no tenía el poder suficiente y con su repentina enfermedad le sucedía eso exactamente._

— _Bien, gracias por preguntar.—Sonrió débil._

— _Acaban de marcharse los Malfoy, padre no les dejó verte.—Le comentó.—Tienes preocupado al pequeño rubio._

— _¿Qué sucede con eso?_

— _Comienzo a creer que tus métodos de conquistas son mejores que los míos.—Dijo sonriendo._

— _No se de que me hablas...—Y de verdad que se sentía confundida._

— _Que el pequeño Malfoy siente algo muy fuerte por ti, hermana.—Sonrió enigmático._

— _Lastima que yo no pueda sentir nada hacía él. De verdad que lo lamento.—Aseguró sonriendo. Y quizás también tendría que encargarse de que Abraxas Malfoy le odiara tanto que matara aquellos sentimientos que tenía por ella. Porque tener el corazón de alguien entre tus manos era demasiado poder...—Viniste a decirme esto o hay algo más..._

— _Como tu hermano mayor debo decir que te conozco mejor que nadie y se que este año estarás sola en Hogwarts y no digo que no sepas cuidar de ti misma pero creo que necesitaras la capa de invisibilidad.—Giada levantó una ceja._

— _¿Vas a prestármela?—Preguntó dudosa._

— _Por supuesto.—Aseguró.—Se que tienes cierto desdén por las normas y no sería un buen hermano mayor si no te apoyara..._

— _¿No deberías hacerme desistir de tales conductas y no infundarmelas?—Fleamont rió divertido._

— _No lo sé, jamás tuve un hermano mayor y no es como si pudiera aprender de uno, carecí de ello... Así que aquí me tienes haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo.—Giada rió débil._

— _Tu sólo quieres que me castiguen.—Le acusó._

— _¿Por qué pensando tan mal de mi?_

— _No me hagas reír...—Giada sintió que la bandeja le estorbaba._

— _Déjame ayudarte con eso...—Fleamont tomó la bandeja y la puso en la mesita de luz._

— _¿Cómo la llevas?—Él sabía a lo que se refería._

— _Como puedo.—Murmuró sombrío._

— _¿Cómo podría hacer para matar esos sentimientos que tiene Malfoy por mi?—Preguntó._

— _Volviéndote inalcanzable.—Dio su opinión.—Podrías hacer que alguien con él que no pueda competir se fijara en ti. Pero vamos, es un Malfoy. Quizás deberías volverte una estrella inalcanzable. Pero ese chico moriría por ti._

— _Eso me asusta.—Confesó.—Porque yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así._

— _¿Ni por Riddle?_

— _¿Qué tiene que ver Tom en todo esto?_

— _Que quizás nuestro amigo Tom es ese inalcanzable para ti...—Murmuró.—Pero puedes seguir jugando a ser la niña modelo y decirte a ti misma que no sientes nada por él y que eso nunca te va a pasar a ti. Ambos sabemos que padre y madre esperan mucho de nosotros._

— _Tal vez... El tiempo lo va a decir.—Murmuró sombría._

— _Decidí que voy a aceptar el puesto que me ofrecen en el ministerio. Padre dijo que solo quedaba una bacante en el departamento de relaciones internacionales.—Sonrió.—Es mio si lo quiero._

— _Es contraproducente.—Advirtió.—Es como si esperaras aún por ella. Ese puesto podría acercarte a Anderson._

— _McKinnon también trabajara allí.—Al parecer Fleamont Potter era masoquista._

— _¿Por cual de las dos lo haces?_

— _Esta vez lo hago por mi.—Y Giada le creyó._

— _Buena suerte conquistando a McKinnon.—Giada había visto el cambio de actitud de Euphemia, la chica hasta un novio había tenido. Esa relación había durado tres meses.—Debes apresurarte, de lo contrario te la van a quitar._

— _Jajaja, muy graciosa.—Dijo sarcástico._

— _Por cierto, gracias por prestarme tu capa de invisibilidad. Prometo cuidarla.—Sonrió de lado._

 _Fleamont se quedó esa tarde haciéndole compañía... Haciendo que olvide sus dudas existenciales de momento. Faltaban solo tres semanas para el primero se septiembre._

 _Dorea abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija, la chica estaba durmiendo. No venía sola, estaba acompañada de los Malfoy._

— _Ella aún duerme.—Le dijo a las visitas._

— _Será mejor que le dejemos descansar. Se ve exhausta.—Murmuró Adara._

— _Es normal. El sanador le dio la segunda dosis de la poción para que durmiera la última semana antes del primero de Septiembre. Su carta llegó ayer, hoy debo ir a buscar sus cosas en el Callejón Diagon. He hablado con el director y a aceptado que Lulu acompañe a Giada para que no se esfuerce más de lo necesario.—Dorea cerró la puerta para ir a tomar el té con sus visitas en el jardín._

 _1° de septiembre de 1.939. Valle de Godric. Mansión Potter._

— _No irás en el tren.—Dijo tajante Charlus Potter a su hija._

 _La tensión se respiraba en el aire. Giada no tenía opción, no debía replicar._

— _Comprende cariño... Se que quisieras viajar con tus amigos... Pero es lo mejor.—Dorea intentaba calmar los ánimos._

— _El viaje en tren es ajetreado y estando débil podría ser contraproducente para tu salud, Giada.—Ella asintió._

— _Está bien padre, será como lo decidas.—Le aseguró._

— _Lulu ira contigo. Pudimos hacer que el director aceptara que fuera contigo.—Le aseguró._

— _Bien._

— _Y estas excusada de ir a comer al comedor si no te sientes bien, como de las clases. Puedes comer en tu cuarto. Los fines de semana es preferible que te quedes en tu cuarto.—Giada comenzaba a sentirse como una prisionera.—Todos saben de tu situación, todo estará bien y te irás ahora mismo por chimenea para que descanses._

 _Giada asintió, desde que había llegado a casa que Charlus y Dorea actuaban como mamá gallina. Era extraño. Sofocante._

 _Su hermano estaba en el trabajo, él se había pasado a despedir temprano y había escondido la capa de invisibilidad entre sus túnicas._

 _Giada se acercó a la chimenea después de despedirse de su madre..._

— _¿Delphini ya se fue a Hogwarts?—Preguntó de pronto recordando a su recién adquirida lechuza, regalo de su madre._

 _Primero había querido ponerle Cyrilla porque el ave era puro orgullo. Después había desistido y le dijo a su madre que deseaba seguir con la tradición de los Black y nombrar a su nueva mascota como la antigua costumbre de parte de su familia materna. Dorea había reído. Ella había nombrado a su hija siguiendo esa tradición, pero en su segundo nombre y a ese nadie lo usaba, para todos ella era Giada... Nadie recordaba lo que quería decir Antares, era la décima cuarta estrella más brillante del cielo._

 _Y ahora la lechuza se llamaba Delphini._

— _Si, hija.—Dijo Dorea sonriente.—Lulu también ya se fue a Hogwarts con tu equipaje._

— _Bien. Ya debo irme.—Dijo para permitir que su padre le abrazara._

 _Charlus abrazó el cuerpo de su hija, afirmandole al suyo propio y con la otra mano tomó un poco de polvos flu que Dorea le ofrecía para después alejarse..._

— _Hogwarts, Despacho del Director Armando Dippet.—Tiró el polvo flu en la chimenea y al otro apareció en el ya conocido despacho de la dirección de Hogwarts._

— _Armando.—Saludó su padre al director._

— _Charlus, es bueno verte por aquí.—Miró a Giada sonriendo.—Es bueno tenerle aquí Srta. Potter. ¿Cómo se encuentra de salud?_

— _Mejor, señor. Gracias por preguntar.—Murmuró ella._

— _Ve a tu cuarto, hija. Yo debo hablar con el director.—Dijo su padre. Giada asintió._

— _La contraseña sigue siendo la misma.—Le comunicó Dippet._

 _Giada salió del despacho, no antes de ver al Fénix volverse cenizas._

 _Caminó directo hacía las Mazmorras de Slytherin. Tenía el mismo cuarto, lo cual le hacía de cierto modo sentirse en casa. Pero al llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin y verla completamente vacía le hizo sentirse sola. Este 2° año en Hogwarts ya no tendría a Fleamont a su lado, ni su peculiar relación amorosa con McKinnon y la poca cosa de Anderson (si, ya había decidido odiarle), solo tendría a Riddle... Al incordio que siempre sería Abraxas Malfoy. La molestia que representaban los otros y sus planes en mente, sin olvidarse de sus teorías con respecto a su repentina enfermedad._

— _Lulu.—Llamó a la elfina, la cual se preocupo al ver el vacío en los ojos de su ama._

— _Si, ama...—Preguntó en un gesto sumiso._

— _¿Cuando sea la hora de la cena podrías traerme algo para mi cuarto? No me apetece bajar al comedor.—Lulu simplemente asintió.—Y habla con el jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, el profesor de pociones, Slughorn, para que te de mi horario de clases. Si pregunta solo dile que me siento un poco indispuesta. Que el bullicio del gran comedor solo aumentaría mi jaqueca. Puedes retirarte, Lulu._

 _Giada entró en su cuarto en donde todo estaba pulcramente acomodado por su elfina, nunca decía gracias a Lulu porque la primera y única vez que lo había hecho la pequeña criatura había armado un gran drama solo por una simple palabra._

 _Buscó en su armario ropa de dormir, se cambió la túnica de Slytherin y resto de la ropa por el fino camisón de seda, uno de los tantos que tenía. Se acostó y implemente pensó en los acontecimientos ocurridos. Tenía que sacar fuerza hasta desde donde no tenía para seguir adelante. No tenía a nadie a quien pudiese confesarle quien era en realidad, no sin que pensara que estaba completamente loco. ¿Solía ser la nieta de mi hermano? Si, claro... Como no. Fleamont Potter ni siquiera estaba casado._

 _Decidió que lo mejor era no pensar en ello, el siguiente día sería muy ajetreado para ella y recién estaba a media mañana. El Expreso Hogwarts recién estaba saliendo de la estación. Pensó en que quizás podría escribirle una nota rápida a Riddle informándole de que no viajaría en el tren y que ya estaba en e colegio pero decidió que lo mejor era esperar a mañana y ver que sucedía. Además ya podía mantener el glamour nuevamente. No había nada de que preocuparse. Poco a poco sus parpados se sintieron pesados y se durmió._

 _Giada despertó casi cerca de la cena. Lulu apareció con su bandeja de comida para su ama y después de dejar que la joven Potter cenara, se fue a un rincón a ver que todo estuviera en perfecto orden._

— _Lulu..._

— _¿Si, ama?_

— _¿Ya fue la selección?—Preguntó curiosa._

— _Si, ama.—La elfina miró a su ama esperando alguna indicación._

— _¿Está Tom Riddle en el comedor?_

— _Si, ama. El joven Malfoy también estaba allí.—Informó conteniéndose para no abrumarle con su entusiasmo._

— _Bien.—Murmuró para comenzar a comer._

 _Estaba cansada de estar en cama, no quería estar más acostada, hacer reposo se volvía agotador._

— _Lulu, uno de estos días te daré una carta para el marido de Anderson. Tendrás que encargarte que le llegue del modo muggle. Y tendré que buscar un tipo de papel que no parezca pergamino. Podría usar transfiguración pero creo que es mejor comprar un cuaderno.—Giada cortaba la carne en su plato._

— _Si, ama._

— _Mañana te mandaré al Callejón Diagon con un pedido especial.—La elfina asintió, Giada siguió cenando._

 _Dos de Septiembre de 1939. Hogwarts - Colegio de Magia y Hechicería._

 _Giada miraba su horario, tenían clase con Dumbledore. Desde temprano su día no sería agradable. El profesor siempre le miraba como si quisiera leer su mente para saber que clase se especie rara era y sus motivos para estar cerca de alguien como Riddle. El profesor Albus Dumbledore no era tan bueno como le quería, a todos, hacer creer. Desde el primer momento había condicionado a Tom Riddle sin darle una oportunidad ni mostrarle un camino distinto. Y realmente no le agradaba, tampoco que sintiera gran respeto por él._

 _No había bajado a desayunar al comedor porque sabía que estaría lleno de niños corriendo por todo el lugar haciendo bullicio._

 _Tomó su bolso con lo necesario y el libro que tendría que usar ese año. Caminó rumbo al salón en donde daba clases Dumbledore, sector Gryffindor... Llegando justo a tiempo para ocupar el lugar libre junto a Riddle, el cual le miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Giada sonrió al ver su reacción._

— _Buen día, Riddle.—Dijo con un suave siseo.—¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?_

— _Potter, no sabía que estabas en Hogwarts.—Dijo con cierto encanto.—Han estado muy bien. ¿Cómo estás? Lo último que supe es que estabas enferma._

— _Estoy mejor, gracias. Debo tomármelo con calma.—Dijo sonriendo, en ese mismo momento llegaban los otros Slytherin y los últimos Gryffindor que faltaban junto con el profesor._

 _La conversación se termino. Dumbledore comenzó por teoría y toda la clase fue teoría en la que los alumnos tomaron apuntes. La clase había sido aburrida en cuanto a lo acostumbrado pero a la vez informativa._

 _Ese mismo día, Giada decidió que iría al comedor, no le apetecía volver a su cuarto de momento._

— _Es bueno estar de vuelta...—Murmuró para si misma._

 _La comida como siempre estaba exquisita. Había notado las miradas de sus compañeros de casa, especialmente las miradas de los chicos de su mismo año._

— _Giada supimos que estabas algo enferma.—Dijo la chillona voz de Lyssandra Nott.—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?_

— _Si, fue solo cansancio.—Murmuró cortes. Sabía que Nott quería un jugoso chisme para contar a sus amistades y por ese motivo lo preguntaba directamente._

— _¿No es muy raro?_

— _El cansancio y falta de sueño generan estrés...—Dijo tratando de inventar algo para su compañera serpiente.—Y me afectó bastante._

— _¿Te inducieron el sueño? Malfoy nos contó que sus padres fuero a visitarte pero que estabas dormida._

— _El sanador que atiende a mi familia consideró necesario que era prudente hacerlo, para evita problemas..._

— _¿Qué tipos de problemas?—Giada ya estaba molesta._

— _Quizás podría estrangular a quien se convierta de pronto en una molestia haciendo preguntas inadecuadas...—Siseó para que la chica saltara en su lugar con un extraño escalofrío al escucharle y ver los ojos de Potter más intensos que antes._

— _Claro, claro...—Dijo de forma rápida._

 _Giada sonrió internamente. Era muy divertido ver la reacción de Nott y compañía._

 _Para Tom como para sus otros compañeros de casa se había vuelto costumbre verle desaparecer por horas y aparecer solamente cuando tenían clases. Riddle muchas veces le acompañaba cuando hacía juntos las tareas, pero ella había dejado al mínimo sus visitas a la biblioteca en donde pasaba horas estudiando y haciendo las tareas._

 _El tiempo fue pasando y aunque para todos era muy notorio el frágil estado de salud de la menor de los Potter, ella seguía el ritmo académico a la perfección. Algunas veces se perdía por horas cuando tenía tiempo libre, pasaba por la biblioteca para sacar libros diciendo que era para una ligera lectura mientras volvía a su cuarto para hacer reposo, ya que su salud se lo permitía se esforzaba por conocer todo lo posible, había descubierto libros que más tardes estarían prohibido y que de momento eran una gran fuente de inspiración. Sus calificaciones no habían bajado, seguía siendo una de las mejores de su año junto con Riddle._

 _En su cumpleaños, el trece de noviembre, pidió que no quería nada para ese día y que se sentía cansada. Pero sus padres, hermano, tíos y los Malfoy le hicieron llegar sus presentes. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que Abraxas se acercó a ella con un presente... Y su sorpresa fue mayor al abrir aquel regalo, era un anillo con el símbolo de los Malfoy, en ese momento recordó la conversación que tuvo con su hermano cuando este quería hacerle un regalo igual a Anderson. Su primera idea o reacción fue rechazarlo pero Malfoy dijo tajante que había sido hecho para ella, lo cual lo puso en duda, parecía un joya antigua y no había querido recibirlo, que si lo usaba o no, aquello solo ella podría decidirlo. Fleamont le obsequió un espejo de dos vías, alegando que eso sería más adecuado por si algún día querían hablar y que las lechuzas tardaban mucho tiempo en llevar cartas por las distancias que debían recorrer. Los padres de Abraxas le regalaron joyas, sus padres igual... Eran de exquisito gusto, pero aquello no importaba. Había recibido un diario con su nombre en el contorno de la tapa. Ese día había pasado normal, no tenía pensado dejar la Sala Común de Slytherin._

 _A principios de diciembre su estado comenzaba a empeorar. No se lo dijo a nadie. Para nadie que le conociere habían pasado desapercibido su precario estado de salud. Giada dejó de usar el glamour pero no necesitaba de uno para que todos pudiesen "apreciar" que se veía horrible. No podía dormir muy bien, se despertaba de madrugada sin poder volver a dormir... Sentía una opresión en el pecho. Estaba completamente pálida. Pero aun así continuaba asistiendo a clases, manteniendo su nivel y todo._

 _Salían de la Torre de Astronomía, bajando las escaleras, Black y Malfoy bajaban seguidos de Riddle y finalmente ella. Se sentía mareada, faltaba recorrer más de la mitad de las escaleras. Quiso decirle a algunos de sus compañeros, los Gyffindor ya no estaban a la vista, solo los Slytherin que bajaban en fila..._

 _Giada se fue quedando poco a poco, se sentía cada vez peor, acababan de salir del último examen antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Intentó hablar de nuevo pero un nudo le oprimía la garganta, dificultándole respirar y como poco a poco sus ojos pedían cerrarse._

— _Tom...—Susurró._

 _Riddle le había escuchado y se detuvo para mirarle, fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse..._

 _Un sonoro golpe llamó la atención de los otros, eran libros que habían caído... Black y Malfoy vieron como Riddle impedía que Giada Potter se cayera escaleras abajo... Ella estaba en sus brazos, dormida._

 _Malfoy por un momento parecía asustado, se acercó corriendo para ver a su prometida._

— _No respira...—Susurró, sin saber qué más hacer._

 _Martes 1° de Enero de 2.013._

 _Mansión Malfoy_ Wiltshire, Inglaterra_ Mundo mágico._

 _Draco miraba a Lucius con detenimiento, todavía pesando si era apropiado preguntar por la chica de la fotografía. Quizás era un secreto de su abuelo y que ni siquiera su padre lo supo nunca._

— _Padre, fui a buscar libros en la biblioteca personal del abuelo y en uno encontré una fotografía.—Lucius simplemente le miró inexpresivo._

— _¿Y?—Preguntó de la nada._

— _No conozco a la mujer de la fotografía.—Draco sacó la fotografía de su bolsillo y le acercó a su padre.—¿Le conociste?_

 _Lucius tenía la foto entre sus dedos mirando la imagen con detenimiento. Asintió._

— _Era la prometida de tu abuelo.—Le confirmó._

— _Pero ella no es la abuela..._

— _No, estuvieron a punto de casarse. Pero jamás sucedió.—Draco no comprendía nada. ¿Qué había detrás de toda esta historia._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Era una mujer astuta. Hizo todo lo posible para que el compromiso se cancelara.—Afirmo._

— _¿Qué podría tener el abuelo en contra para que ella no quisiera casarse con él?—Porque claro, Draco no podía comprenderlo. Acaso esa mujer tuvo mejores opciones... Solo mírenlos... Los Malfoy era una acaudalada familia con una indiscutible pureza en su sangre, no había ninguna mancha en ella. Y además eran atractivos, por no decir hermosos._

— _Que era un hombre débil..._

— _¿Débil?—Él había conocido a su abuelo y no lo era..._

— _Si... Le gustaban demasiado las mujeres.—Confirmó Lucius con una amarga risa.— Por más que dijeran en ese entonces que a un hombre debían dejarle pasar sus "indiscreciones" solo por ser hombres. Ella fue diferente. Nunca quiso a tu abuelo._

— _Pero era un compromiso arreglado..._

— _Y tu abuelo también tuvo en contra otro factor decisivo, al Lord Tenebroso. Bueno, ella siempre estuvo a un paso más adelante de ellos.—Dijo riendo._

— _¿Quién es?—Pregunto curioso._

— _Giada Antares Potter.—Dijo devolviendole la fotografía._

— _¿Potter?—Murmuró incrédulo.—¿Cómo? No puede ser posible si..._

— _Si, lo sé. Es todo muy complicado y demasiado fantasioso..._

— _Pero Potter fue su enemigo... Y... ¿Cómo?—Lucius rió._

— _No lo se. Pero, escúchame Draco... Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.—Murmuró para ir a servirse un trago._

— _¿Qué le sucedió?—Preguntó en un susurro._

— _Murió hace mucho tiempo, Draco. Y tienes prohibido hablar de esto. Ella aun hoy es un enigma hasta para sus propios familiares.—Dijo Lucius para salir del lugar. Dejando a su hijo con dudas... ¿Familiares? ¿Eso quería decir que tenía más familiares que Potter? Potter estaba solo, eso lo sabía de sobra. ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido?_

* * *

 _Continuará._

 _¿Suficiente cuota de drama para un capítulo? ¿Qué opinan? Bien, sobre el estado de salud de la chica Potter... Pronto, pronto... XD_

 _Voy escribiendo el capitulo once y debo decir o adelantar que decidí darle más participación a Evan Rosier, que es algo así como un primo lejano de Giada._

 _Gracias por haber leído el capítulo anterior. Gracias por los nuevos reviews. Gracias a aquellas personas que agregan a este fic entre sus favoritos y seguimientos. Lamento los posibles faltas de ortografía._

 _ **Mra. De Horan:**_ _Oh, aún no me decido y si poner algo o no entre esos dos personajes y ya estoy terminando de escribir el capítulo #11... En cuanto a Abraxas, si y no... Creo que también soy medio bipolar en cuanto a decidirme que hacer en lo que viene a mi mente, tengo opciones varias y no me decido... Quizás también querras golpear a Tommy-Tom. Gracias por leer y tomarte tu tiempo para dejar un comentario. Saludos._

 _ **Nass Rox:**_ _Perdón por haber demorado nuevamente, ya voy escribiendo el capítulo #11, ultimando detalles podría decirse. Gracias por tus palabras y he pensado en que no podría ser una buena historia sin un alejamiento entre ellos, ese espacio que algunas veces necesitas para poner tus ideas en orden y saber aquello que quieres y lo que no... Saludos._

 _ **KiraLelh:**_ _Letizia se vendió al mejor postor... Quizás en un futuro regrese a atormentar un poco más, pero veremos que se me ocurre en ese momento. Giada cambió la caligrafía porque no quiere que sepa que es ella quien le mandó el Guardapelo de Slytherin, eso delataría que ella ya sabe que él es heredero de Slytherin y no podría justificarse, se supone que ella no conocía de nada a Tom Riddle y que de pronto tenga tanta información sobre él, haría sospechar a Tom y volverle más paranoico y cuidadoso. Oh, Merlín... jajajaja. Giada no es inocente en el sentido de que conoce más información que hasta el mismo Tom sobre ese tema... ¿Te le imaginas intentando pervertirle? Entonces sería más apropiado cambiarle el nombre del fic a "Pervirtiendo a mi Lord" o algo igual de hilarante, ese ya seria un buen título para una comedia. Prometo que no me olvido de ustedes, si ya voy terminando el capitulo once y por comenzar el próximo, por ahora mi musa no me ha abandonado y todo lo que he pensado va de acuerdo a lo que quiero escribir, solo demoro casi una eternidad en publicar por diversos motivos. Me gustaría saber algunas de tus teorías. Y sobre el FemHarry, debo admitir que en un principio tenía pensado escribir un fic que fuera Slash con Harry y Tom como personajes principales, pero guardé temporalmente la idea, quiero desarrollarla más en mi mente. Nunca esperé que lo que escribí pudiese gustar a alguien, es la primera historia que hago de ellos como pareja y aunque Harry es él y Giada a la vez pero en distinto tiempos, solo surgió y me dije a mi misma que no podría "matar" al gran Harry James Potter... Gracias por tus palabras. Saludos._


	9. Chapter 9

_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la escritora británica J. K. ROWLING. Escrito sin fines de lucro._

 _AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)].Veremos que algunos personajes se mantienen pero que la trama de la historia se desarrolla en dos distintas localización temporal y espacial difiriendo mucho de la historia original, pero la mayoría de los hechos serán en el pasado pero con pequeñas interacciones con lo que sucede con Harry en el futuro. Los hechos y/o acontecimientos se amoldaran a la historia que quiero redactar en este fic según sean necesarios. OoC [Out of Character : (fuera del personaje)]. Habrá algunos cambios de personalidades de algunos personajes en si radicalmente para el desarrollo de la trama. Fiction Rated T, M y en algún futuro cercano, o lejano, puede cambiar a MA. Pero por el momento que quedará en T. En cuanto al género, hablando exclusivamente referiendome a Fanfiction, será una mezcla entre Aventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, tragedy entre otro. Según la evolución de la trama. Podría encontrarse de pronto con otro género. Todo dependerá de lo que salga de mi cabeza._

 _Summary: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle. "What if"... 2012, Harry cae en un sueño profundo del que no puede despertar. Nace en 1926 como Giada Antares Potter, la hermana menor de Fleamont Potter. Súmenle un Draco en ese tiempo y a Tom Riddle._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **We live with the scars we choose.**_

 _ **(Vivimos con las cicatrices que escogemos)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Veinte de Diciembre de 1939. Hogwarts - Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.**_

 _Había un gran revuelo en el colegio, hace apenas cuarto de hora una de las alumnas de segundo año había perdido el conocimiento bajando por las escaleras, por suerte no estaba bajando sola. Pero, no solo era eso. Lo peor es que se trataba de Giada Potter._

 _Dippet había convocado a una reunión a los jefes de las distintas casas antes de tomar cualquier decisión al respecto. Se encontraba el profesor Albus Dumbledore que era jefe de la casa de Gryffindor; la profesora Acacia King jefa de la casa Ravenclaw y profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; el profesor Leonidas Powell jefe de la casa Hufflepuff y profesor de Herbología; y finalmente el profesor Horace Slughorn._

— _Debemos llamar a los padres de la niña.—Decía Dumbledore.—Conocemos a Charlus y si no se lo decimos y la niña continua en este estado, Lord Potter desatará su ira con nosotros._

— _Albus, todos conocemos a Charlus Potter.—Dijo histérico Slughorn.—La señorita Potter ya venía enferma y..._

 _La discusión terminó allí ya que la puerta se abría para mostrar a los Potter entrando por ella con otro hombre más, el sanador de la familia, seguidos por la elfina que servía a la niña en último lugar._

— _Profesor Dippet, llegó a mi cierto rumor de que mi hija tuvo una recaída.—Habló muy despacio pareciendo más peligroso de lo que debería e intimidando a los presentes.—¿Por qué no he sido notificado de inmediato?_

 _Dorea estaba en silencio, sin siquiera una mueca o rastro de preocupación por su hija. Fleamont estaba al lado de su padre, pareciendo igualmente indignado._

— _Lord Potter..._

— _Tuve que enterarme por la elfina que sirve a mi hija sobre su precario estado.—Siseo... Mirandoles con fuego en sus ojos._

— _¿Dónde está mi hija?—Demandó saber Lady Potter, hablando por primera vez y denotando la preocupación que estaba ausente en su rostro._

— _En su cuarto. No quisimos llevarle a la enfermería. Sus compañeros le llevaron allí y llamaron de inmediato a la Sra. Lee para que fuera a verle.—Dijo Dippet._

— _Horace, llévanos con nuestra hija de inmediato.—Demandó el patriarca de la familia._

— _Claro, Charlus...—Dijo Slughorn nervioso, poniendose de pie como si se tratase de un resorte.—Con permiso, profesor..._

 _Slughorn estaba extrañamente pálido y sus manos estaban sudando a pesar del frío que estaba haciendo. Lord Potter le dirigió una mortal mirada a los presentes y siguió su camino seguidos de sus familiares._

 _El profesor Dippet suspiró derrotado ante la mirada de sus otros tres acompañantes, nunca era bueno tener sobre uno la ira y molestia de un Lord... Menos si ese Lord era el jefe de la familia Potter._

— _¿Quién es el hombre que te acompaña, Charlus?—Preguntó Slughorn._

— _Caius es nuestro sanador. Le traje para que revise a mi hija.—Dijo parándose frente a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin._

— _Sangre pura.—Murmuró._

 _Una puerta se abrió frente a ellos... En la sala estaban muchos de los alumnos de la casa, sentados cómodamente. Todos se pararon de inmediato. Los alumnos le miraban expectantes, pidiendo una muda explicación que ninguno recibió del nervioso jefe de la casa de las serpientes quien siguió de largo seguidos por los inesperados visitantes._

 _Slughorn les dirigió hacía las habitaciones de las chicas, en donde estaba la Sra. Lee atendiéndole, con Riddle y Malfoy haciéndole compañía._

— _Sora, vinieron los señores Potter.—Llamo la atención Slughorn._

— _Señores Potter. Su hija tiene temperatura.—Dijo informándole de inmediato al ver la cara que traían los Potter, que por alguna razón estaban furiosos._

— _Caius, revisa a mi hija. Dime rápido que tiene Giada y si podremos llevárnosla de aquí.— El sanador pegó un pequeño salto y de inmediato se acercó para ver que le sucedía a la más pequeña de los Potter._

 _Los Potter ni siquiera miraron a los otros dos chicos presentes. Todos miraban a la joven esperando una respuesta sobre la salud de la chica._

— _Es extraño, tiene un importante desgaste emocional... Como si alguien le estuviera arrebatando sus fuerzas vitales. Aconsejó que le lleven de inmediato a la casa Potter..._

— _La señorita Potter siente dolor cuando alguien intenta moverle. Es por eso que le trajimos de inmediato aquí y no le llevamos a la enfermería.—Informó Tom mirando a su compañera._

— _¿Cómo son sus síntomas?_

— _Es como si tuviese un ataque de repente y le costase respirar con normalidad.—Respondió ahora Malfoy._

— _Se queda sin aire y dice que siente mucho dolor.—Dijo Tom mirando a los padres de la joven.—Y por momentos comienza a delirar incoherencias._

— _¿Qué sugieres, Caius?—Charlus preguntó al sanador familiar de forma impasible._

— _Si es así deberá quedarse aquí mismo, señor.—Dijo el sanador.—Sugiero que debemos inducirle de nuevo a un sueño profundo. Siempre funciona cuando tienes estos episodios..._

— _Cada vez veo peor a mi hermana, padre... Creo que es mejor buscar otras opiniones, no es que desconfíe de las capacidades de Caius pero esto comienza a preocuparme.—Fleamont habló mientras Dorea se acercaba a su hija._

— _Entonces, ¿Qué siguieres?—Pregunto Charlus de repente._

— _Haré todo lo posible para que mi hermana mejore, padre. Buscaré algunas opiniones sin que esto trascienda y sea otro chisme que maneja el vulgo.—Charlus asintió.—Algo esta dañando a mi hermana, padre... Y no voy a permitirlo. No me importa llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para verle feliz como siempre._

— _Es una Potter. Ella va a estar bien.—Aseguró Charlus sin quitar la vista de su hija, ocultando su preocupación.—Caius, procede a prepararle su medicación._

— _Traje una ya preparada, mi Lord.—Caius se acercó a Giada y se la dio de beber. Nada sucedió.—Que extraño..._

— _¿Sucede algo, Caius?—Varios se estremecieron solo de escucharle ese tono de voz, era demandante._

— _No funciona...—Dijo desconcertado._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?—Dijo Dorea exaltada.—¡Mi hija esta sufriendo y tu eres un completo inútil que no puedes hacer nada! ¿Eso quieres decirme?_

— _Querida, esto no te hace bien... Menos en tu condición.—Dijo Charlus mirando a su esposa.—Giada va a estar bien..._

 _Giada abrió sus ojos al escuchar voces. Había ciertas cosas que nunca se las había contado a nadie._

— _Pequeñas serpiente, al fin despiertas. Nos diste un buen susto.—Le dijo Fleamont acercándose a la cama._

— _Lo siento... No se que paso...—Habló de forma entrecortada._

— _Tranquila hija, no te esfuerces...—Su madre se apresuró a volver a su lado ya que anteriormente casi había asesinado al sanador de la familia._

— _Hija, ¿Cómo te encuentras?—Giada miró a su padre con una débil sonrisa._

— _Como se me hubieran cocinado a crucios...—Soltó de la nada. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, como una persona que fue atada durante una larga operación, sus hombros y brazos eran los más afectados.—Y no me golpeé con nada..._

— _La cura que te daba Caius no funciona, hija.—Charlus se acercó a ella.—Y no podemos moverte de aquí._

— _No quiero ese remedio, mi magia se siente inestable y al estar dormida tengo pesadillas de las que no puedo despertar...—Giada dijo cansada.—No quiero más pociones para beber, tampoco algo para el dolor. Voy a descansar un rato..._

 _Los presentes asintieron. Charlus se acercó para llevarse lejos a Slughorn para poder intercambiar unas palabras contando con el sanador y Dorea._

— _¿No se supone que deberías estar buscando a la futura señora Potter?—El mayor se rió._

— _Claro que no... Necesito encontrar un buen sanador... ¿Conoces alguno aparte del fiasco de Caius y la siempre seria y borde Sra. Lee?—Giada estaba aún un tanto atontada por el repentino sueño y cansancio._

— _Si, conozco a uno muy bueno...—Murmuró cerrando los ojos..._

— _¿Y quién es ese sanador?—Dijo curioso._

— _Draco...—Murmuró._

— _Y dónde podría encontrarlo...—Fleamont no creía nada de lo que escuchaba, pensaba que todo eso solo era un episodio en los que su hermana deliraba._

— _Escurridizo tal cual serpiente, así es él.—Murmuró para sonreír triste.—Y no está... Tampoco se como encontrarle. Tu le sacarías de quicio...—Dijo antes de volver a dormir._

 _Fleamont se acercó más a su hermana, parecía tener temperatura alta... Demasiada._

— _¿Volvió a dormirse?—Dijeron los adultos al volver. Fleamont tan solo asintió._

— _¿Caius, conoces a algún sanador con el nombre de Draco?—Esperó su respuesta._

— _No, no conosco a nadie llamado así..._

— _Creo que ella estaba delirando.—Dijo a nadie en particular._

— _¿Te dijo algo tu hermana?—Fleamont asintió._

— _Mencionó a un sanador, dice que se llama Draco... No creo que sepa lo que estaba diciendo.—Le quitó importancia._

— _No me lo tomaría a la ligera lo que tu hermana dice...—Dorea murmuró para acercarse a su hija y verle dormir por un segundo._

 _Giada sitió como su madre se quedaba cerca de ella y abrió sus ojos..._

— _Veo mis ojos en los de alguien más... Es como ver mi propio reflejo en un espejo. Él me mira y de pronto me siento como si no fuera yo. En momentos como esos creo que estoy demente al verme en alguien más... Comencé a pensar que mi mente me jugaba trucos y que era imposible porque para que este yo aquí él debería estar muerto... Ambos luchamos no para vivir sino para no morir en manos del otro... Somos los mismos, pero distintos. Si él es débil y por ende yo también lo soy. Es hilarante que tu vida dependa de que tu mismo mueras... Eso le pasó una vez y ahora debe ser diferente... Siento su tristeza, sus recuerdos están en mi mente y poco a poco amenazan con detener mi mundo y despertarme siendo alguien más de nuevo... Y es triste no saber tu destino, ni lo que sucederá mañana.—Le dijo mirando a su madre. Dorea miraba horrorizada a su hija.— No me hagas caso, madre._

 _Giada volvió a dormirse, sintiendose mejor porque en parte se había quitado un peso de encima... Y desconcertado al resto._

 _¿Es posible que una persona este atada a alguien más? Dorea se formuló esa silenciosa pregunta mirando a su hija, pero era imposible, quizás existían diversos fenómenos pero esto era imposible, se tranquilizó ella misma, porque su preciosa hija no podía ser solo una astilla de alguien más, Giada no podía ser eso. Era impensable._

— _Gracias por haber cuidado de mi hija, jóvenes.—Murmuró mirando a Tom y a Abraxas.—Pueden retirarse a descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo._

 _Dorea les despidió cortes pero los dos comprendieron el mensaje, ella no les quería cerca de momento._

 _Tom asintió y se despidió con una pequeña inclinación en silencio, seguido de Malfoy._

 _Tom estando en su cuarto no pudo evitar pensar que Giada Antares Potter era de pronto una cosa interesante. La chica siempre demostró ser un completo incordío, un dolor de cabeza, siempre casi pegada a él como si él le necesitara... Merlín, alguien como él no necesitaba a nadie molestando ni nada por el estilo._

 _El resto de alumnos al siguiente día preparaban sus maletas para ir a sus casas. Giada estaba dormida y más temprano los Potter habían hablado con el director y el jefe de la casa de Slytherin sobre la joven y su estado de salud, que desmejoraba inexplicablemente._

 _Los día pasaron y poco a poco Charlus retomó sus negocios, Fleamont se había dedicado a buscar un buen sanador, Dorea seguía al pendiente de su hija en Hogwarts; unos de esos días, cuando su hija estaba de mejor animo y quería recibir visitas, Lady Potter descubrió la peculiar amistad que tenía Giada su hija con el joven y apuesto Tom Riddle, lejos de molestarle que se relacionara con un joven de dudosa procedencia de quien se desconocía su linaje, Dorea aprobó de inmediato aquella amistad, solo porque su hija era especial en muchos sentidos de esa palabra, teniendo parte de lo bueno y de lo malo por igual... Fue la primera Potter que vio algo especial entre ellos y eso que solo eran niños, Giada tenía los trece recién cumplidos y Riddle doce..._

 _Por suerte Giada se recuperó como siempre de forma inesperada e inexplicable a la semana de haber iniciado las clases luego del receso, ella bromeaba con sus compañeros diciéndole que había sido por "arte de magia" cuando estos vieron lo repuesta que estaba. La condición de la joven aunque fuese buena, no era lo suficiente para su familia que le conocía. Fleamont seguía buscando un sanador. Dorea junto a su marido visitaban con frecuencia el colegio para ver a su hija._

 _Giada estaba en clase de Adivinación, Cassandra Vablatsky, había tenido la brillante idea de que haría buena pareja de trabajo con Abraxas Malfoy, Tom había quedado emparejado repentinamente con Avery solo por esa clase, la profesora Vablatsky creía firmemente que eso haría que sus alumnos se conocieran mejor y más con lo que estaban a punto de ver..._

 _Habían molido y preparado sus propios café, después de beberlo y seguir las instrucciones de la profesora Vablatsky paso a paso esta comenzó a caminar cerca de ellos._

— _Para hablar de la adivinación a través de los posos del café primero debemos tener claro en qué consiste la adivinación. ¿Alguien puede decirme en que consiste la adivinación?—Preguntó al ver todas las tazas de té volteadas sobre unos pequeños platitos. Nadie le contestó... Cassandra observó a la clase viendo quien podría responderle, Potter parecía un poco molesta... Así que...— Señorita Potter._

— _Capacidad de prever acontecimientos futuros o descubrir cosas ocultas por medio de la Percepción Extrasensorial directamente o bien utilizando como soporte de videncia. Cartas, bola de cristal, posos de café, Péndulo, etc._

— _Muy bien, diez puntos para Slytherin...—Dijo sonriente y complacida la profesora.—En este caso veremos la lectura de café, también conocida como Cafeomancia que es el arte de adivinar y analizar a partir del café. Muggles de todo el mundo intentan adjudicarse este noble arte, sin saber que fuimos los magos y brujas quienes lo hicimos..._

 _La profesora Vablatsky siguió hablando explicando pasos de como leer e interpretar... Haciendo que los alumnos también lo intentaran..._

— _Sr. Malfoy, tome la taza de su compañera...—Abrazas tomó la taza y observó con detenimiento...—¿Qué ve?_

— _Un árbol...—Dijo mirando dentro de la taza para buscar el significado en su libro para poder decir más.—En general, los demás ven su fuera y nobleza. Giada tiene su cabeza en alto y un aura de importancia. Ha logrado superar muchas dificultades y conoce su verdadera fuerza en el mundo, fuerza interna y habilidad para mandar que otros desearían poseer._

— _Bien, ¿Algo más, Sr. Malfoy?—Preguntó la profesora Vablatsky repentinamente interesada._

— _Si, una serpiente...—Murmuró._

— _Bien, continué...—Abraxas buscó en su libro para ver que encontraba._

— _Potter ha tomado decisiones por otros, influyendo en mucha gente aunque no lo quisiera o no fueran estos sus verdaderos motivos._

— _Bien... Potter, tome la taza de su compañero...—Giada asintió. Aquello le parecía como la pareidolia y en otras palabras ver figuras en las nubes._

— _Un ave... Un perico...—Giada reprimió su risa... Sin ver el libro se apresuró a seguir.— Malfoy habla mucho y hace poco, dando a las personas demasiada información personal. Sobre todo, habla demasiado últimamente sobre lo que será su futuro... Es el momento idóneo para dejar, literalmente de cotorrear y comenzar a escuchar._

 _Varios alumnos no pudieron evitar reprimir sus risas entre divertidas y nerviosas. Abraxas Malfoy estaba rojo de furia y vergüenza. Esto era un karma. Buscó en su propio libro el significado del símbolo para ver que era acertada, lo único que faltaba era que en la taza haya otra figura y lo del maldito perico sea solo un macabro plan de venganza por esa cena en la casa Potter. Era su única esperanza, debía ver su taza. Por un impulso tomó la taza y para su vergüenza y humillación era lo que en ella había... Potter no le estaba jodiendo, el mismo lo había hecho... Merlín se apiadase de él._

 _Escuchó risas de su compañeros y solo les dedicó una mirada de furia, para levantarse y abandonar el salón..._

— _¿Dije algo malo?—Preguntó Giada haciéndose la inocente, esto le recordaba a algo..._

— _Pueden retirarse...—Murmuró la profesora._

 _Giada tomó sus pertenencias y dejó la taza en su lugar, para ver divertida como Black se abalanzaba sobre la mesa para ver si era verdad que se veía un perico en ella, para luego reír, despertando la curiosidad de sus compañeros._

— _Eso fue interesante, Potter.—Murmuró Tom llegando junto a ella para abandonar el salón juntos.—Malfoy se ofendió._

 _Giada simplemente sonrió divertida. Ella era completamente inocente de todo lo que quisieran acusarle... Ella sabía que Abraxas Malfoy estaba furioso, pero era eso exactamente lo que necesitaba, enfadarlo para que el compromiso terminara por cancelarse._

 _Para ninguno de sus compañeros Slytherin era ya un secreto que Abraxas Malfoy estaba enfadado con la chica Potter, pero otros creían que esta tan peculiar reacción se debía a los sentimientos que el heredero de los Malfoy sentía por Giada Potter y sinceramente ninguno creía que esto era posible y lo encontraban hilarante por no mencionar que imposible._

 _El incidente con la taza del té ya no era un tema de conversación ni burla. Los motivos cambiaban según la ocasión para bochorno del rubio e ignorancia de la joven._

 _Los diez alumnos de Slytherin de segundo año se encontraban en la sala común de su casa, haciendo actividades distintas entre ellos._

— _¿Ya han decidido que materia quieren seguir en tercero?—Preguntó Yannick Avery, ya que era muy poco frecuente reunirse los diez sin otra cosa que hacer que conversar entre ellos, ya que los otros alumnos tenían permitido ir al pueblo y los de primero estaban en la biblioteca o en sus respectivos cuartos._

— _Con Lissandra decidimos seguir con todas las asignaturas obligatorias que tenemos hasta segundo y tener también Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Aritmancia.—Dijo Prince de pronto uniéndose a la conversación._

— _¿Malfoy?_

— _Las mismas y quizás pruebe entrar al equipo de nuestra casa...—Dijo de pronto orgulloso._

— _Haré lo mismo que Malfoy—Agregó Mulciber._

 _Poco a poco todos fueron diciendo que harían... Alphard miraba a su prima estudiandole, ya que se había mantenido en silencio leyendo un libro como también lo había hecho Riddle._

— _¿Giada, qué tienes planeado hacer?—La relación de la joven Potter con Alphard Black era buena, tanto que entre ellos se llamaban por sus nombres. La chica levantó la vista de la página de su libro para prestarle atención a su primo._

— _He pensado en dejar Astronomía e Historia de la Magia.—Murmuró._

— _¿Por qué harías eso?—Preguntó Elián Lestrange._

— _Crecí sabiendo de Astronomía, hasta mi propia madre me puso el nombre de una...—Murmuró un tanto cansada._

— _Oh, si... Tía Dorea te puso Antares—Murmuró Alphard.—La estrella alfa de la constelación de Escorpio. Y significa el corazón del escorpión._

— _Si, Alphard... Mi segundo nombre significa eso y mucho más...—Murmuró de mala gana._

— _Y es una de las más brillantes.—Aseguró divertido.—En ese aspecto si que acertó tía Dorea... Pero, ¿Porque dejar Historia?_

— _No pienso pasar un año más escuchando de las malditas guerra de los duendes y que ni siquiera diga en que año se produjeron, me parece una completa perdida de tiempo, más con Bins impartiendo dicha materia.—Murmuró con hastío.—Sería solo para tirarme desde lo más alto de la Torre de Astronomía... Sola puedo aprender mucho más que lo que voy a aprender con Bins en clases durante siete años._

— _No creo que sea para tanto.—Aseguró Nott._

— _Concuerdo con Potter en esa.—Aseguró Rosier._

— _¿Por qué no pruebas también para unirte al equipo de nuestra casa?—Preguntó Rosier a Potter.—Se que eres excelente en vuelo y tu hermano jugaba muy bien en el equipo de Gryffindor._

— _Mi estado de salud no me lo permite. A madre la daría algo y padre me hechizaría solo con pensarlo y Fleamont me tacharía de suicida.—Dijo de mala gana.—Así estoy mejor por el momento._

— _¿Qué materias vas a seguir si planeas dejar Historia y Astronomía?—Preguntó Tom sorprendiendo a los presente porque no solía interferir entre sus platicas._

— _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.—Aseguró.—Y como Adivinación se vuelve también opcional y muchos van a dejarla, pienso seguirla. No creo necesitar Astronomía, Historia, ni mucho menos Estudios Muggles._

— _Si que quieres complicarte la vida.—Murmuró Nott.—En definitiva, ¿Qué materias vas a seguir?_

— _Encantamientos, Herbología, Transfiguraciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Adivinación, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.—Murmuró para ver la cara de incredulidad de algunos._

— _Antes que eso preferiría seguir Estudio Muggle—Aseguró escandalizada Nott mientras que Prince asentía estando de acuerdo con ella._

— _¿Para conocer lo que como sangre pura tienes que despreciar?— Preguntó Giada volviendo a su libro._

— _Pues claro..._

— _Dudo mucho que enseñen bien aquello...—Dijo divertida._

— _¿Por qué?—Le cuestionó Black._

— _Es lógico suponer que una bruja nos va a enseñar, es más... Allí van a impartir lo que se supone vemos de los muggle y su forma de vida.—Murmuró pensativa.—De tan solo pensarlo me aburre._

— _Seguramente el profesor va a ser un traidor a la sangre..._

— _Yo le diría alguien de mente abierta, Malfoy.—Murmuró Giada._

— _Es lo mismo.—Aseguró a la defensiva.—Ya puedo imaginármelo..._

— _¡Aw ternurita!—Se burló Giada.—Así que quieres seguir Estudios Muggle, Malfoy... No te imagino a ti haciendo algo sin magia._

 _Los otros reprimieron sus risitas._

— _Cállate, Potter..._

— _Oh, un Malfoy tan esponjoso que podría ser un Hufflepuff...—Se rió al ver a su secreto prometido rojo de la furia tratando de ignorarle._

— _Ya, Giada... Que Malfoy parece querer lanzarte un Avada...—Advirtió Rosier divertido._

— _Si me mata mi hermano le mataría a él...—Aseguró divertida.—¿Alguna vez estuvieron presentes en un duelo de Fleamont?_

 _Malfoy palideció de pronto..._

— _Nosotros le vinos.—Aseguraron Prince mientras Nott asentía._

— _Es mortal... Y Selwyn no salió caminando.—Dijo Nott._

— _¿Cuando le pateaste el trasero a mi hermana fue porque Potter te entrenó?—Preguntó Black._

— _Por favor Alphard, no seas desagradable. Fleamont nunca me ha enseñado nada.—Aseguró.—Puede que sea mi hermano pero eso no quiere decir que deba enseñarme algo._

— _¿Giada, has pensado que el próximo año va a venir Orión?—Potter asintió._

— _Lo sé. No me gustaría estar en su lugar en ese momento._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Me compadezco de él, tener a tu hermana de prometida... Merlín, que susto...—Se burló.—No se lo deseo ni a Malfoy..._

— _¡Oye!—Dijo él otro indignado._

— _Y tu, Tom... ¿Qué materia vas a tomar el siguiente año?—Preguntó Giada._

— _Lo estuve pensando y he decidido por Astronomía, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Herbología, Historia de la Magia, Pociones, Transfiguraciones, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.—Giada sonrió._

 _Sabía que llegaría el momento en que los ideales y perspectivas cambiarían de las que tenía Riddle._

— _Bueno, creo que tendré que ir a Adivinación sola.—Murmuró.—Creo que Armstrong tomará las mismas materias que yo._

— _¿Quién es Armstrong?—Preguntó Malfoy._

— _Una Ravenclaw...—Murmuró Nott como si se tratara de un secreto muy bien guardado para luego asegurar—Ella es rara._

— _No te comprendo..._

— _Dicen que está loca...—Aportó Prince.—No se que pretendes, Potter._

— _No pretendo nada, os aseguro que no tengo segundas intenciones...—Dijo para pararse—Recordé que tengo que enviar una carta, Lulu ya tuvo que volver con el papel y la tinta que le encargue. Y mi magia esta mejor que nunca... Después hablamos._

 _Giada se fue, mientras que los otros se quedaban en silencio..._

— _¿No deberías decirle a mi adorada prima de que todos sabemos sobre el compromiso de ustedes?—Preguntó Black sonriendo._

— _No...—Dijo rotundo Malfoy._

— _Ella sigue empecinada en hacerte la vida miserable y mira que no se esmera lo suficiente...—Dijo Rosier._

— _¿Qué no se esmera lo suficiente? ¿Acaso te escuchas a ti mismo?—Casi grito Malfoy._

— _Pienso que está loca... ¿Quién en su sano juicio despreciaría a un Malfoy? Ricos, con influencia, hermosos...—Dijo Nott suspirando soñadora haciendo que Abraxas se sonrojara._

— _Se te olvidó mencionar su buen corazón.—Bromeó Lestrange para hacer reír a los otros._

 _Todos se habían olvidado de Tom, aunque este estaba leyendo su libro y no prestandole atención a sus compañeros aunque aquello era sumamente interesante, escuchar tal información... Tom sonrió de lado, la utilizaría en algún momento. ¿Cómo? Solo el tiempo lo diría._

— _Sabes que Giada tiene buena relación con mi padre y con tío Arcturus, ¿Verdad?—Preguntó a Malfoy._

— _Lo sé. ¿Qué tiene que ver?—Preguntó._

— _Eso significa que debes cuidarte, amigo... Y que tendrás que cuidar muy bien tus pasos.—Alphard sabía que lo que pretendía Giada era cancelar el compromiso... Sin lugar a dudas lo conseguiría._

 _Giada no sabía bien como pero al parecer Tom se había comenzado a llevar mejor con Avery, Lestrange y Rosier. Dejando un poco de lado a Malfoy, Black y Mulciber quienes tenían a Nott y Prince de su lado. Dentro de la casa era notoria la división pero fuera de la casa nadie parecía notarle. Giada pensaba que aquello era interesante, sabía que aunque lo intentara no podría controlar a alguien como Tom Riddle... En momentos como estos solo podía observar._

 _Y así terminó ese año, otro año que se preguntaba como era que Tom Riddle se negaba a ir a la casa de algunos de sus compañeros que le habían invitado... Algo debía estar haciendo, ella lo sabía. Tenía que intentar pensar que haría Voldemort... No, tenía que intentar meterse en la cabeza de Riddle o mejor dicho pensar como él, antes que este sea el Lord Voldemort que Harry Potter conoció. Estaba en desventaja, porque ella conocía a Voldemort y no tanto a Tom._

 _Tom Riddle quizás estaba intentando lograr que los miembros de su casa le notaran y aceptaran por igual, pero si así fuera, ya habría tenido más "amigos"... Entonces era otra cosa._

 _Giada pensó y pensó sin conseguir nada, el año casi terminaba y Tom Riddle se le escapaba de las manos, tenía que darle algo en que entretenerse de momento... Riddle solo podría estar pensando en... Una idea pronto apareció en su mente... ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Riddle quería saber su origen. Era momento de que ella le diera algo de valor, como... Sonrió de tan solo pensarlo. Podría funcionar. Caminó por los pasillos del castillo hasta salir de él y llegar junto al lago, en donde vio a lo lejos a Tom, para su suerte vio algo interesante... Había una serpiente junto a él..._

— _ **Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú...**_ _—Escuchó el siseo de la serpiente que la dejó desconcertada, ¿Cómo es qué podía entender a las serpientes si no tenía parte del alma de Voldemort en ella? Se detuvo un momento, eso era imposible..._

— _ **¿Qué quieress decir?—**_ _Giada sintió de pronto un escalofrió, había escuchado a Voldemort hablar pársel antes, tanto al recuerdo del diario como al Señor Oscuro en persona y tuvo que reconocerlo... Se escuchaba tan bien ahora, tan excitante... Esperen, ¿Ella pensó que Tom Riddle se oía excitante hablando con las serpientes? Negó de pronto. ¡Imposible! Debía sacar esas ideas de su cabeza ahora mismo._

— _ **No hay muchos con el don. Nunca he conocido a nadie.—**_ _Aseguró la serpiente quien se dio cuenta de la presencia de Giada_ _ **.—Hay una cría humana escuchándonos. ¿Le conoces, joven hablante?**_

— _ **Ssi... Ess mi compañera.—**_ _Siseó Riddle._

— _ **Lo dicess como ssi fuesse una molesstía.—**_ _Dijo la serpiente algo divertida._

— _ **Ess algo parescido.—**_ _Giada se indigno ante eso. Bien, le daría la información a Riddle y se alejaría de él para dejar de ser una molestia. ¿Ahora que le pasaba?_

— _¿Hablas pársel?—Dijo pareciendo sorprendida, por suerte era una buena actriz y por lo que había escuchado no se molestaría en sentirse mal después, esa seria una buena venganza por ahora._

— _¿Sabes lo que es, Potter?—Giada asintió._

— _Por supuesto que lo se.—Murmuró._

— _Podrías decirme algo más.—Preguntó Tom y Giada se regocijó al ver que el gran Tom Riddle se rebajaba a pedir algo..._

— _Solo si dices lo que opinas de mi en pársel.—Le dijo sonriendo._

— _ **Muy Sslytherin de tu parte... Pero eress una molestia.—**_ _Giada sonrió feliz, pobre incrédulo. Ahora mismo sentía que le odiaba tan solo por tenerla en ese concepto. Era peor que Malfoy. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?_

— _Eso se escuchó como si me dijeras que soy una molestia...—Giada sonrió ante la cara de duda de Riddle.—Cumpliré con mi palabra y te lo diré..._

— _Bien...—Riddle asintió._

— _Sólo asegura que esa serpiente no me haga nada...—Tom asintió y se lo hizo saber a la serpiente._

— _ **No le hagass daño, ella va a acercarsse a nosotross...—**_ _Dijo Riddle._

— _ **Como desseess, joven hablante.—**_ _Escuchó la respuesta pero esperó a que Riddle hablara._

— _No te hará daño alguno...—Giada se acercó y prefirió sentarse cerca de donde estaba la serpiente antes de acercarse a Riddle._

— _Eso que hablas se llama Pársel y como ya debes saber es el lenguaje de las serpientes.—Giada esperó a que él hiciera alguna pregunta._

— _¿Es normal hablarlo?_

— _No lo es, Tom.—Dijo suspirando.—Era una habilidad que poseía el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, el fundador de nuestra casa aquí en Hogwarts. Salazar quería que el colegio tuviese alumnos de sangre puro, quería que sean más selectos y exclusivos a la hora de escoger alumnos. Los otros tres fundadores no pensaban igual, tanto así que se peleó con Godric Gryffindor que en ese entonces era su amigo. Salazar se fue porque Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff diferían de su opinión, ellos creían que no solo los que contaran con una pureza de sangre debían asistir a Hogwarts sino que también mestizos e hijos de muggle._

— _Eso lo sabía, algo de ello...—Dijo pensativo, sabía que Slytherin tenía una cierta preferencia por la pureza de sangre._

— _Pero antes de irse creó una cámara en alguna parte del castillo en donde dicen que encerró un monstruo que cuando sea el momento adecuado terminara lo que Salazar Slytherin empezó.—Dijo sonriendo._

— _¿Cómo haría tal cosa?—Giada sonrió, Riddle estaba justo en donde lo quería, pero le llamó la atención que la serpiente le prestara tanta atención de repente._

— _ **¿Qué ssucede?—**_ _Preguntó Tom a la serpiente._

— _ **Essta cría huele exquissita.—**_ _Siseó algo parecido a un ronroneo._

 _Tom miró a Giada con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir ni como tomarse aquello... Más cuando provenía de una serpiente. Querido Merlín... Por su parte, Giada ignoró ese comentario._

— _¿Sucede algo?—Riddle se apresuró a negar._

— _ **Es algo pequeña pero tendrá buenass críass.—**_ _Giada se sonrojo._

— _¿Podrías decirme algo más?—Giada asintió._

— _Y solo el heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara de los secretos y liberar lo que se encuentra dentro de ella.—Terminó de contar esa parte.—La han buscado por años, nunca han dado con ella._

— _¿Crees que yo podría ser...?—Tom Riddle no terminó la pregunta, aún sin saber que pensar._

— _¿El heredero de Slytherin?—Riddle asintió.—¿Quizás?_

— _Pero viví siempre en un orfanato y...—Riddle se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.—Y tengo un apellido muggle._

— _El pársel no es algo adquirido, Tom. El pársel es algo innato, algo heredado.—Aseguró Giada.—Incluso si nuestros compañeros supieran esto pasarías ahora mismo a ser líder de los Slytherin... El pársel es apreciado entre nosotros._

— _No se lo cuentes a nadie, Potter... Te lo pido.—Giada asintió._

— _¿Buscarás la cámara de los secretos?—Le preguntó._

— _Si. Estuve buscando en los registros de Hogwarts para ver si mi padre había estudiado aquí...—Giada le interrumpió._

— _¿Por qué descartaste a tu madre?_

— _Nunca pensé en ella como posible bruja porque murió al darme a luz, supuse que si se tratase de una podría haber impedido de alguna forma su muerte.—Giada asintió._

— _Quizás, pero hay ocasiones que ni la magia puede detener lo inevitable.—Giada sonrió triste en ese momento.—Nadie sabe que es lo que tengo yo... De cierta forma, muero cada día que pasa... En cualquier momento puedo morir y mi familia hace lo que sea por mantenerme con vida pero llega el momento en que ya no quieres visitar a los medimagos ni que te hagan dormir por días, solo quieres que termine... Pero se que esto que se no puedo decírselo a nadie, menos si los escuchan los oídos incorrectos. No es ser débil ni un fracaso, es estar cansado y querer un final. Aunque hoy en día no lo puedas comprender, tu madre te amaba tanto que te llevó en su vientre nueve meses aunque ella sabía que podría morir pero te escogió a ti, Tom. Y eso es admirable._

 _Giada sonrió._

— _¿Qué quieres decirme?_

— _No odies a tu madre por dejarte en un lugar como en el que estas viviendo. Siempre piensa que pudo ser peor e intenta salir adelante. Se que lo lograras...—Giada sonrió conciliadora._

— _¿Por qué?—Giada en un impulso se acercó a Riddle levantando la mano para acariciar su rostro..._

— _Porque creo en ti, Tom.—Le susurró para ver que Tom Riddle se estremecía ante sus palabras.—Creo que debo ir a terminar de hacer mi equipaje._

 _Tom asintió sin decir nada más, mientras ella regresaba al castillo. Aquello había sido raro, sin lugar a dudas. La risa de la serpiente se escuchó detrás de Tom que no hizo nada más que fulminarla con la mirada al reptil._

— _**Essa cría ess rara...—**_ _Siseó_ _ **.—¿Ess tu pareja, hablante?**_

— _ **No lo ess...—**_ _Contestó frustrado.—_ _ **Ella ya tiene pareja y no ssoy yo**_ _._

— _ **Comprendo tu mal humor, joven hablante...—**_ _Se burló con cuidado la serpiente._

 _Tom deseaba hechizarla en ese mismo momento pero recordó que no tenía ninguna varita a mano, había pensado que Potter era una molestia y de verdad lo era, más con esa serpiente diciendo tales cosas de ella. Tenía que alejarla poco a poco de él. Tenía que hacerlo. Lo último que escuchó fue la risa siseante de la serpiente que volvía al bosque prohibido, donde Tom deseaba se quedase y no volver a verle._

 _Esa misma tarde, cuando Tom preguntó a Rosier por la joven este le dijo que el hermano había llegado a llevársela ya que no quería que Giada viajara en el tren y que las autoridades del colegio habían aceptado para no tener problemas con Lord Potter que de por si seguía molesto. __

 _ **Miércoles 20 de Marzo de 2.013.**_

 _ **San Mungo_ Mundo mágico.**_

 _Por más que Draco había investigado no había encontrado nada, en absoluto. Era como intentar encontrar salida de un laberinto en el que te habían maldecido en perderte sin vuelta a tras. Eso le frustraba y mucho. Granger y Weasley estaban siempre rondando y la primera ayudaba a Draco con información de posibles enfermedades muggles, las cuales fueron descartadas de inmediato. Ginevra Weasley era otro caso perdido, siempre que iba de visita le juraba amor eterno a Potter, diciéndole que por más que él ya no la quisiera ella le era fiel a sus recuerdos juntos y que nadie era tan bueno como él... Aunque Draco sabía que la chica estaba más que loca y que por decirlo de una forma menos insultante, Ginevra Weasley era una devoradora de hombres._

 _Era ya de noche, él debía quedarse a trabajar, recién se había despedido de los amigos de Potter y ya estaba cansando. Más cuando sabía que todo lo que hacía era una perdida de tiempo. Podría ir a su consultorio privado o ir a ver a Potter para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, opto por lo segundo. Porque en momentos como esos solo Potter tenía su atención pero no le malinterpreten que es a nivel profesional. Potter era su paciente y su responsabilidad._

 _Como todo héroe, Potter tenía privilegios... El mejor médico atendiendo su caso, una habitación espaciosa en la que solo estaba él, etc, etc..._

 _Entro al cuarto para sorprenderse al ver a cuatro figuras cerca de Potter con capuchas cubriéndole el rostro._

— _¿Quienes son? No tienen permitido estar aquí.—Dijo demandante Draco._

— _Perdónenos, sanador Malfoy...—Habló una melodiosa y sensual voz, la mujer se quitó la capucha para hacerle frente, dejando a Malfoy sin habla.—Pero necesitábamos venir hoy aquí, a este lugar y encontrarnos con usted._

— _¿Astoria?—Preguntó Draco mirando a la mujer, se veía joven, hermosa... Tan parecida a su mujer que por un momento les confundió. Tenía cabello negro, suelto y ondulado. Sus ojos eran tan intensos, ojos azules profundo, muchos más oscuros que los de Astoria. Figura delicada pero era imposible no ver lo preciosa que era... Era única..._

— _Casi adivinas, Draco Malfoy.—Dijo la mujer borrando su sonrisa para mirarle fijamente.—Me llamo Asteria, no Astoria._

— _¿Qué hacen aquí?—Draco volvió a ponerse serio, aun desconfiado de los otros tres que no se habían identificado con él._

— _Tenemos un trabajo que hacer...—Dijo la mujer en frente de él.—Y tu nos vas a ayudar._

— _No se en que podría ayudarles...—Habló Draco._

— _Sabemos que tiene Potter, pero queremos que cures a alguien primero. Si aceptas, tendrás que hacer un viaje muy largo y estar lejos de tu familia, no será nada fácil. Te costará volver, pero cuando regreses serás el sanador que curó a Harry James Potter, el gran héroe del mundo mágico y no solo un mortifago más del montón._

— _¿Cómo debo hacer para ver a este paciente?—Preguntó Draco._

— _Deberás encontrarle, solo busca unos ojos tan verdes e intensos como los del mismísimo gran héroe que derrotó al más grande Señor Oscuro de todos los tiempos. Será increíblemente fácil.—Aquello se escuchaba muy sencillo pero Draco no se dejaría engañar._

— _Pero..._

— _Debes hacerlo ahora... No puedes despedirte de tu familia.—Explico._

— _¿Y ellos? ¿Quienes son?—Asteria sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura._

— _Te ayudaran en un principio pero luego estarás solo.—Astería se acercó a Harry, mirándolo por un momento y perdiéndose en su hermoso rostro, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Draco._

— _¿Cómo van a ayudarme?—Draco preguntó desconfiado sin saber cuanta razón tenía para hacerlo._

 _Uno de los hombres lanzó un hechizo de silencio en el lugar, sorprendiéndole._

— _Lo que te diré no puede salir de aquí y te diré todo si aceptas.—Draco no necesitaba pensarlo, ya sabía su respuesta._

— _Acepto.—Murmuró._

— _Perfecto.—Dijo sonriendo, lo que supo Draco después de eso fue que la otra mujer y uno de los hombres le tenían sujeto por los brazos impidiéndole realizar cualquier movimiento que quisiera hacer._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo?—Pregunto asustado._

— _Primero debes olvidar que nos conociste...—Aseguró la mujer..._

— _Pero si solo te vi a ti...—Dijo el heredero Malfoy luchando para liberarse. En ese momento el hombre que seguía apartados de ellos se acercó quitándose la capucha..._

— _¿Voldemort?—Jadeó sin saber que decir... Porque había visto algunas fotos que tenía su abuelo en su habitación en donde estaban ellos en su época de colegio y se le parecía de una manera increíble a ese Tom Riddle de la fotografías pero una versión más madura. El desconocido sonrió de lado, para después mirarle como si fuera basura en sus zapatos...—¿Quienes son en realidad y por qué te pareces tanto a Tori?_

 _Draco quería saberlo, aunque tuviese que llevarse el secreto a la tumba._

— _Obliviate.—Siseó el hombre. Draco dejó de luchar y miró con atención a los que estaban frente a é._

— _Asteria...—Le apresuró el hombre que allí estaba._

— _Para que Harry Potter sane, deberás ir a finales de 1.940 o principio de 1.941... Tienes que hacer algo para entrar al colegio, allí estará una chica de Slytherin a la que debes curar, nosotros te ayudaremos desde aquí.—Draco asintió._

— _¿Sanaran a Potter?_

— _Aún no. Si queremos tener suerte, Potter debe seguir durmiendo un poco más.—Respondió la mujer._

— _Como se que son de fiar..._

— _Eso es lo divertido.—Aseguró el hombre—No lo sabes..._

— _¿Ustedes son pareja?—Preguntó curioso. Ellos rieron, los que le tenían sujetos también... Quizás la mujer que se parecía a su Tori era pareja del otro hombre y el que se parecía a Riddle era pareja de la otra mujer. No que importara pero en ese momento estaba nervioso.—No es de mi incumbencia... ¿Cómo harás para que vaya a ya saben donde?_

 _El hombre tomó su varita y comenzó a hablar en pársel, cosa que a Draco hizo recordar los tiempos malos, aquel hombre debía ser Voldemort..._

— _Solo recordaras tu misión y quien eres, nosotros quizás no existiremos en ese momento pero vale la pena intentarlo.—Aseguró la mujer._

 _Pero Draco estaba mirando brillar la cicatriz de Potter que parecía reaccionar a las palabras del hombre desconocido... Lo último que vio fue una luz cegándole y un tirón en su ombligo como cuando se aparecía. Lamentaba no poder despedirse de Tori ni de Scorpius... Pero ya no había vuelta atrás._

— _Ha funcionado, Asteria.—Susurró el hombre, viendo a Draco desaparecer ante sus propios ojos, al fin lo habían hecho, a partir de ese momento todo iba a estar bien. Y lo sabían._

— _Claro que si.—Susurró para acercarse a un inconsciente Harry Potter a quien miró detenidamente.—Tu en cambio no debes volver a despertar, no aún..._

 _La mujer hizo un hechizo sin varita y sin usar su voz, Harry parecía estar en mejor estado pero en un aún más profundo sueño..._

— _¿Qué haremos ahora?—Preguntó la otra mujer._

— _Esperar, no queda esperar.—Asteria beso la frente de Harry para alejarse y volver a ponerse la capucha y mirar al héroe del mundo mágico. Luego los cuatro desaparecieron dejando vacío el lugar, ya no tenían nada que hacer por el momento. Solo cuidar que nadie se entrometiera y despertara a Potter. Eso seria sencillo con Malfoy fuera del juego._

 _Continuará._

 _Hola. ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Y de los cuatro personajes misteriosos? ¿Cómo piensan que va a seguir la historia de ahora en más?Misterio y más misterio... ¿Suficiente cuota de drama? Draco ya esta en donde debería estar... XD No puedo decir más._

 _Lamento las posibles fatas de ortografía._

Nota: Asteria es una diosa griega. Diosa de la Astrología y la Nigromancia, su nombre significa "Estrella caída". Por otro lado, si mi mente no me miente y engaña vilmente, creo que Asterias significa estrella de mar...

¿Sacando conclusiones?

Pensé que como me había demorado más de una semana desde que publiqué el capítulo siete, debía subir dos este domingo... Bien, así que aquí dejo el capítulo nueve después de pocas horas del capítulo anterior. Y prometo que quizás esto podría repetirse si me dejan comentarios en ambos capítulo... JAJAJAJA

Cecilia695: Gracias por comentar el otro capítulo. Y la historia de Harry y Giada es un tanto complicada, uno de ellos debería no existir pero existen... Aunque en distinto tiempo pero de cierta forma afectando al otro. Por allí pondré una teoría para explicarlo mejor. Creo que todo es posible. Saludos.

EmmieSauce: Oh, aquí he decidido subir este capi... Gracias por comentar... Saludos.

Mandy 1890: Gracias. Aquí subo otro capítulo... Ya estoy terminando el capítulo trece... y quise hacer esto... Ojala y a todos les agrade la continuación... Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la escritora británica J. K. ROWLING. Escrito sin fines de lucro._

 _AU [Alternative Universe (Universo alterno)].Veremos que algunos personajes se mantienen pero que la trama de la historia se desarrolla en dos distintas localización temporal y espacial difiriendo mucho de la historia original, pero la mayoría de los hechos serán en el pasado pero con pequeñas interacciones con lo que sucede con Harry en el futuro. Los hechos y/o acontecimientos se amoldaran a la historia que quiero redactar en este fic según sean necesarios. OoC [Out of Character : (fuera del personaje)]. Habrá algunos cambios de personalidades de algunos personajes en si radicalmente para el desarrollo de la trama. Fiction Rated T, M y en algún futuro cercano, o lejano, puede cambiar a MA. Pero por el momento que quedará en T. En cuanto al género, hablando exclusivamente referiendome a Fanfiction, será una mezcla entre Aventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, tragedy entre otro. Según la evolución de la trama. Podría encontrarse de pronto con otro género. Todo dependerá de lo que salga de mi cabeza._

 _ **Como ya sabemos, Giada recibió su carta de aceptación en Hogwarts el 13 de Noviembre de 1.937 pero como las clases ya han iniciado no puede ir, debe esperar para ir en 1.938. Su pimer año es 1938-1939; Segundo año es 1.939 - 1.940 y en este capítulo estamos entrando en el tercer año, lo que se traduce a los años 1.940 - 1.941. Y mediante pasen los capítulos van a ir lllegando a su cuarto año 1941 - 1942; Quinto año 1.942 - 1.943; Sexto año 1.943 - 1.944; Séptimo año 1.944 - 1945. Entre quinto y sexto las cosas se ponen un poco movidas por dos incidentes importantes que van a suceder y la pista que daré aunque dudo que sea necesaría son los asesinatos que van a ocurrir con meses de diferencia, pero que yo pondré mi imaginación para que sea desde una perspectiva distinta y otros motivos que lo van a llevar a hacer eso a Tommy-Tom...**_

 _ **Otra cosita, aparece Hagrid... se que su fecha de nacimiento es en diciembre de 1929 y que tendría que ingresar a Hogwarts en el periodo lectivo de 1.941-1942 pero lo adelanté un año para su aparición, igual que con Myrtle que desconosco su fecha de nacimiento, va a Ravenclaw y Hagrid a Gryffindor. Ya no digo más...**_ _ **XD**_

Summary: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle. "What if"... 2012, Harry cae en un sueño profundo del que no puede despertar. Nace en 1926 como Giada Antares Potter, la hermana menor de Fleamont Potter. Súmenle un Draco en ese tiempo y a Tom Riddle.

* * *

 _ **We live with the scars we choose.**_

 _ **(Vivimos con las cicatrices que escogemos)**_

* * *

 _Vacaciones de 1.940_Valle de Godric._

 _Ya había pasado una semana de su regreso al Valle de Godric. Su hermano había pasado a buscarle un día antes de que los otros chicos se marcharan a sus hogares para pasar las vacaciones de verano; no había podido despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de Tom... Pero aun estaba enfadada con Riddle y se prometió no escribirle ninguna carta solo por considerarle una molestia. Lo que más le preocupaba por el momento era que pudiera comprender el pársel, no sabía que había pasado con Harry Potter... ¿Podría ser algún tipo de transferencia como lo ocurrido con Voldemort cuando atacó a los Potter? Pero aquello no había sido intencional pero de por si sabía que las peores cosas del mundo ya sea mágico o muggle se hacían con las mejores intenciones, como criar a un niño para que finamente termine muriendo solo por el bien común, como poner la carga en los hombros de un pequeño que en ese momento ni siquiera sabía distinguir el bien del mal, un niño que había llorado, extrañado y esperado a sus padres sin verlos vivos otra vez... No, el bien común ahora mismo le parecía algo patético. Giada creía que si querías algo deberías luchar por ello y no escudarte en alguien más para hacerlo, aquello era patético... Pero podría soportar tranquilamente ver a sus enemigos destruirse y surgir para solucionar todo; lo sabía, era malditamente hipócrita pero de momento estaba bien si se trataba de uno mismo y no de alguien más... Las sombras de vez en cuando eran una agradable compañía y no, no estaba hablando de un gris intermedio ni blanco o negro ni de sus matices... La ausencia de luz hacia a las personas más liberales y a las reprimidas más temerosas. La oscuridad no era más que la ausencia de la luz, y la luz no era otra cosa que planeaba cegarles los ojos a todo crédulo que quisiera oír, a todo débil que quisiera seguir... Pero lo gracioso era que la oscuridad no era mucho mejor y estar en el medio tampoco lo era. La vida era tan esfimera y a la vez patética y ella estaba siendo melancólica, audaz, de momento dejando volar su imaginación y dejando surgir su lado oscuro._

 _Se levantó de la comodidad de su cama para ir hacia la ventana y correr las cortinas, era un día hermoso... Uno de esos días que hacían querer salir a pasear. Y ese era lo que necesitaba, su piel aún estaba demasiado pálida y delicada, tanto que parecía eferma pero se sentía bien, tanto como para sonreír._

 _El plan era sencillo, tomar una ducha, escoger una bonita túnica o vestido de verano, desayunar algo ligero y salir a pasear. Fue lo que hizo pero por seguridad y tranquilidad de sus padres les aconsejaron e imponieron a Lulu, quien le seguía de una discreta distancia mientras trataba de que su joven ama no notase su presencia._

 _Giada aspiró el perfume a flores, el calor en su rostro y como si aún fuese pequeña siguió caminando por las calles del pueblo, observando con más detenimiento y esforzándose por disfrutar de su día._

 _Pero de pronto todo se nubló y comenzó a sentir frío, era como en esos momentos que atacaban los dementores. Giada sintió com su elfina se acercaba a ella, sabía en donde estaba, frente a la casa de James y Lily Potter, o la casa que algún día en el futuro ocuparían... Una mujer algo mayor se acercó..._

— _Ven, niña... Es peligroso estar a fuera ahora mismo.—Dijo la mujer._

 _Giada le reconoció de inmediato, no era otra que Bathilda Bogshot, tía del señor oscuro que estaba en el poder en ese momento._

— _Lulu, ve a casa y diles a padre y madre que no se preocupen, que estaré en casa de la señora Bogshot.—Lulu asintió y luego se apareció en casa de los Potter._

— _¿Quieres un té, mi niña?—Giada asintió.—Ya te lo preparo._

 _Bathilda preparó el té y le invitó a servirse. Era el clásico y exquisito té inglés._

— _Era un bonito día, lastima que se arruinó.—Comentó la joven Potter._

— _Si, nunca había visto algo parecido...—Giada asintió._

— _Es la sensación de cuando un dementor esta cerca de uno.—La mujer le miró con detenimiento, analizandole._

— _Si, es parecido. Es algo inesperado que una niña de tu edad sepa esto.—Murmuró la mujer tomando su té._

— _No lo es tanto.—Murmuró, recordando que un dementor era un juego de niños al lado de un futuro señor oscuro._

— _Se que has estado enferma, tu madre lo comentó.—Dijo para tener un tema de conversación._

— _Si, lo estuve... Pero ahora me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar.—Giada miró hacía una comoda en donde estaba una foto._

— _Él es mi sobrino, Gellert Grindelwald.—Giada le miró con detenimiento._

— _El Señor Oscuro que quiere tomar el poder del mundo mágico..._

— _¿Has escuchado de él?—Bathilda Bagshot parecía impresionada._

— _Algo si.—Dijo volviendo a mirar la foto.—Era actractivo en su adolescencia._

— _Era un hermoso joven, modesto, encantador y con gran talento.—La mujer se levantó para buscar un libro con fotografías.—Aunque eso no eclipsaba su predisposición y preferencia por lo oculto y las artes oscuras._

— _Conozco a un joven así.—Dijo de la nada. Los Psicopatas en general eran encantadores, nadie sospecharía de ellos, pero era justamente eso lo que hacía a Giada sospechar, que una persona sea demasiado amable, aún en sus días malos... En pocas palabras era como una advertencia que te decía que corras, que te alejes porque algo estaba mal con esa persona... Pero ella sabía eso antes de conocer a Tom, incluso mucho antes de nacer por decirlo de algú modo, pero no esperaba esto y en cuanto se encontró con Tom Riddle ya había elegido no correr, no escapar más._

— _Sus profesores no supieron apreciar el talento en él..._

— _Quizás nunca encontró a alguien a su nivel y con sus mismas espectativas o lo encontró pero nunca es suficiente.—Giada miró las fotos del Lord Oscuro, sus ojos azules profundos, cabello rubio hasta sus hombros.—Es extraño que no nos haya invadido ya._

— _No lo hará..._

— _¿Lo dice por Albus Dumbledore?—Bathilda le miró intrigada, pero luego observó la foto en la que se detuvo._

— _Oh, Albus acababa de perder a su madre y Gellert vino a vivir conmigo después de su expulsión de Durmstrang. Ellos se conocieron un verano durante 1899.—La mujer suspiro cansada._

— _Escuché lo que pasó después.—Le adeguró Giada a la mujer mayor.—Su personalidad es dificil de comprender, señora Bagshot._

— _Pero es lo único que tenía... Nunca lo vi tan asustado como la última vez que le vi, incluso fue ta primera vez que me trató de forma brusca... Para mi sigue siendo ese joven risueño que un día conocí, pero solo soy una vieja tonta que vive de recuerdos—Giada sonrió. Nunca le diría a la mujer que ella pensaba que el sobrino que ella seguía adorando a pesar de los años transcurridos y de sus acciones, a ella le parecía egocéntrico; aunque por la relación que tuvo con Albus podría decirse que era capáz de reconocer el talento de otros e inteligencia, solo que ahora les utilizaba para tomar ventaja... En definitiva no era otra cosa que un Sociópata. Pero que era lo peor, ¿El egocéntrismo de Gellert Grindelwald o lo caótico, retorcido y narcisista Lord Voldemort, que no era otro que Tom Riddle? Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, ella no era mejor que Bathilda Bagshot en ningún aspecto porque de algún modo quería ganarse la confianza de Tom sin importar que..._

— _¿Dumbledore de algún modo parece tener sentimientos por su sobrino en esta foto?—Miró a los dos jovenes de un considerale atactivo, pero uno miraba a la cámara y otro miraba al joven que estaba a su lado._

— _Nunca comprendí muy bien esa amistad. Hace mucho que no veo a Albus.—Giada solo escuchaba con atención a la mujer._

— _Llegaron al punto de no retorno... Sabe que va a llegar el día en el que se van a enfrentar, hay entre ellos mucha historia en poco tiempo para no hacerlo. Solo el miedo y respeto les detienen de momento pero si Gellert sigue haciendo lo que hace, Albus Dumbledore va a interceder sin importar lo que alguna vez hubo entre ellos.—Bathilda Bagshot quedó pensativa ante las palabras de una niña tan joven como la chica Potter que estaba frente a ella._

— _Lo supuse..._

 _Giada volvía a casa después de una agradable tarde de conversación con Bathilda Bagshot, una mujer encantadora. Eso le llevaba a pensar si en un futuro próximo no sería como una versión femenina de Albus Dumbledore con su propio Lord Tenebroso en ascenso por el poder, todo dependía de si Tom le quería a su lado o no._

 _Giada llegó a su casa justo para la cena, habló con su familia y fue a dormir, se sentía agotada. A la mañana siguiente el diario El Profeta tenía como página principal el inusual episodio que ocurrió el día anterior, hablaba de que los magos estaban con temor de que la guerra se acercara a ellos._

— _¿Algo importante?—Preguntó su padre viendo que Giada tenía el diario._

— _Solo creen que lo que paso ayer se debe a que Gellert Grindelwald quiere atacar Inglaterra.—Dorea presto atención a la conversación de su hija y marido.—Lo que creo es estúpido porque él no lo haría, porque si lo hace deberá enfrentarse a Dumbledore y entre ellos hay demasiado respeto y miedo mutuo que pospone lo inevitable._

 _Los tres adultos le miraron desconcertados pero ella les ignoro, sabía de lo que estaba hablando y no importaba nada más._

 _Ese día también planeaba escribir la carta para Myles Larson, el hombre que había comprado a Letizia Anderson, o mirandole de otra perspectiva, el hombre al que se vendió esa zorra... Aunque quizás ella le había orillado a hacerlo, pero nunca le había amenazado ni puesto la varita en el cuello para que lo hiciera, solo le había persuadido y ahora tenía que terminar con Anderson. Destruir a la zorra culpable de la tristeza en la que su hermano se había encerrado. Fleamont salía en busca en un sanador para que viera a su hermana, pero aún no lo había conseguido, otras veces se la pasaba encerrado trabajando un el laboratorio que tenían en la casa, en donde trabajaba con algunas pociones, aunque no sabía bien que estaba haciendo._

 _Estaban cenando uno de esas noches en las que sus padres no tenían ningún compromiso, Fleamont estaba muy sonriente, algo tramaba. Ese día habían llegado la lista con los materiales que tendría que tener para ir a Hogwarts y según las asignaturas que escogiera._

— _Hija, ¿Qué materías piensas seguir este año?—Preguntó Dorea iniciando una conversación._

— _Pensé en dejar Historia de la Magia y Astronomía.—Dijo pensativa, mirando a su plato.—Y tendría Pociones, Encantamientos, Transfiguraciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Adivinación, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas._

 _Charlus parecía complacido con su elección al igual que Dorea._

— _Aunque soy la única que va a seguir Adivinación de Slytherin.—Dijo pensativa.—Y ahora ya no tendré clases siempre con los Gryffindor, ahora debemos agruparnos según nuestras elecciones._

 _Tampoco había mencionado que Tom no iba a abandonar Astronomía ni Historia de la Magia, por su parte él no iba a seguir Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas ni Adivinación, seguían compartiendo clases durante todos los días ecepto los viernes, día en que tendría Adivinación y Cuidado de Criatura Mágicas._

 _Necesitaría libros como Disipar la Nieblas del Futuro de Cassandra Vablatsky que no era otra que su profesora, el año pasada habían utilizado un libro llamado "Cuando el Destino es Adverso", también debía llevar el libro de Transformación de nivel intermedio, el Libro Reglamentario de Hehizos de tercer curso, el Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos, entre otros... Aunque también se encargaría de comprar otros libros y quizás visitar ese callejón que desde hace bastante no visitaba, quizás hasta podría llevar a Fleamont._

 _Y como lo esperado, no le había escrito ninguna carta a Riddle no es que él le haya escrito alguna, quizás para el cumpleaño de Riddle debería regalarle el libro llamado "Augurios de Muerte: que hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor"... Giada reprimió su sonrisa ante la idea, el libro haría el trabajo mucho mejor y eficiente que millones de Harry Potter con varita en mano y diestro en artes oscuras, un libro le asustaria hasta matarle del miedo a Tom Riddle más cuando la muerte era uno de sus temores más grandes. Y si, aún quería venganza por ser considerada una molestia._

 _Antes de ir a Hogwarts había notado al fin algo que había dejado pasar por alto... Un día descubrió que ya tenía senos y eso que no había querido pensar en ello. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, más cuando su madre quiso volver a hablar con ella sobre sus cambios... Aquello era muy vergonzoso e irritante. ¿Qué importaba si de repente su cuerpo adquiría una forma mucho más femenina? O en todo caso que se notase lo que se suponía debía estar allí... Pero ella no lo reconocería de ningún modo. Tanto tiempo siendo un chico, acostumbrado a ciertos aspectos fisico distintos y ahora resultaba que de pronto tenía una adorable silueta... En momentos así la inseguridad aparecía en su mente, comenzaba a divagar y a poner peros, más inseguridades, en momentos como eso se recriminaba por pensar como una chica hasta que recordaba que ahora era una y terminaba recriminandose por sus pensamientos machistas y negando ser femenista... ¡Melín! ¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada?_

 _1° de Septiembre de 1.940._

 _Giada estaba en el tren esperando a ver si llegaban más personas y así fue, todos los Slytherin de su año ecepto Nott y Prince que al parecer estaban con las chicas de Ravenclaw._

— _¿Vieron lo que sucedió una semana después de haber comenzado las vacaciones?—Habló Alphard tan solo llegar._

— _Se formó un verdadero caos pensando que era por causa de una posible invasión de Grindelwald.—Dijo Rosier sin la emosión que tenía Black al hablar._

— _Eso es tonto.—Giada murmuró._

— _¿Por qué?—Preguntó Malfoy._

— _Gellert...—Todos le miraron desconcertados._

— _¿Quién es ese?—Giada se quiso pegar contra la ventana por las estúpidas preguntas de Malfoy._

— _Gellert Grindelwald no va a atacarnos.—Siseó mirando molesta a Abraxas._

— _No creo que estés en posición de decir lo que pasa por la cabeza de un Lord Oscuro, Potter.—Giada se rió divertida ante las palabras de Mulcibert._

— _En serio chicos, algunas veces me pregunto por qué siquiera me tomo la molestia de hablarles...—Dijo para mirar hacía la ventana._

— _¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?—Gruñó Mulcibert mientras los otros le dedicaban una mirada de advertencia.—¿Qué?_

— _Gellert no va a atacarnos simplemente porque si quisiera hacerlo hace tiempo lo hubiera hecho, más cuando ascendió al poder después de 1.900... Tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo...—Respondió Giada._

— _Una razón debe tener.—Aseguró Avery._

— _Y la tiene._

— _Y supongo que no nos la dirás, ¿Verdad, Potter?—Preguntó Lestrange._

— _¡Por supuesto que no! No esta en mi mente hablar de la vida y obra del hermoso Gellert Grindelwald.—Dijo sonriente._

— _Aw, Giada está enamorada...—Chilló Black burlándose._

— _Solo digo lo que se, ¿Nunca vieron una foto de él de joven?—Todos negaron._

— _Padre dijo que le expulsaron de Durmstrang.—Dijo Malfoy._

— _Y sabemos que Durmstrang tiene una fuerte inclinación por las Artes Oscuras.—Dijo Rosier._

— _Algo terrible tuvo que haber hecho.—Dijo Avery._

— _Tanto que aún hoy en día esta su símbolo marcado en la pared del colegio.—Dijo maravillado Lestrange.—Nunca han podido borrarlo._

— _Y te aseguro que no podrán.—Respondió divertida._

— _Eso que tomes Adivinación no se si es buena idea...—Murmuró Malfoy._

— _Muy gracioso, rubio.—Dijo para pasar a ignorarles.—Alphard, ¿Dónde están Cygnus y Orión?_

— _Están con Walburga y Druella.—Giada asintió para levantarse.—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No me digas que vas a ir a donde están?_

— _Prometo no maldecir a tu hermana... Al menos no nada grave si sabe como debe comportarse.—Dijo divertida para seguir de largo._

 _Los chicos se miraron entre ellos nerviosos._

— _¿No harás nada?—Preguntó Alphard a Malfoy._

— _¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?—Dijo a la defensiva._

— _Es tu prometida..._

— _La otra implicada es tu hermana..._

— _Pues yo voy a acompañar a la bella dama que nos acaba de abandonar—Murmuró Rosier levantándose.—Quizás pueda divertirme un poco._

 _Los otros le miraron marcharse con la boca abierta sin saber que decir._

— _¡Tenía que ser Potter!—Mascullo Mulcibert._

— _¿Y ahora que le sucede a Rosier?—Peguntó Avery._

— _Quizás le guste Potter.—Sugirió Lestrange.—No digo que sea lo que se dice hermosa pero fea no es..._

 _Alphard se rió de ellos, más al ver la cara de Riddle y Malfoy cuando escucharon eso último._

— _Puede que se haya marchado con Potter porque su hermana está con mis hermanos y mi primo.—Dijo de repente recordando a Druella y quizás para cierta paz mental de un rubio que estaba presente._

 _Giada estaba en el comedor, esperando con paciencia a selección. Aplaudió al ver que los dos más pequeños entraban a Slytherin. Sonrió al ver a Orión, le recordaba tanto a Sirius. Los pequeños de la familia como les decían, se fueron a sentar junto a los otros de primero de Slytherin._

 _Había tenido una agradable discusión con su no tan querida y chillona prima, al parecer los de su año ya sabían que estaba prometida a Malfoy según lo que Evan Rosier le comentó, y sabía que pronto también lo sabría Walburga. Faltaba tan poco. Lo que menos esperó fue encontrar un buen amigo en Rosier, sabía que estaban emparentados, es decir eran familia porque su abuelo paterno Henry Potter se había casado con Adrienne Rosier, tía-abuela de Evan. Rosier había presenciado toda la discusión en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa que trataba en ocultar, mientras que Orión y Cygnus les dejaban ser sin entrometerse porque ellos sabían que muy en el fondo esas dos disfrutaban de pelearse así siguieron conversando con una muy pensativa Druella Rosier._

 _Rosier miraba a Giada con más detenimiento de lo que se consideraría normal, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de año pero nadie dijo nada, solo observaron. Después del banquete y ser despedidos por el director, todos siguieron a los Prefectos rumbo a la sala común correspondiente. Evan estuvo al lado de Giada queriendo hablar un momento con ella en privado pero era casi imposible hacerlo con otros ocho Slytherin de tercer año mirandoles con atención._

— _Tía Adrienne habló con mi abuelo y le comentó sobre tu estado de salud, mi abuelo le dijo que conocía a un muy buen sanador que podría ver tu caso. ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?—Preguntó en un susurro._

— _Por suerte mis vacaciones fueron normales, no tuve recaídas ni me medicaron. Solo fue tomarmelo con calma.—Dijo sonriendo._

— _Pensé en escribirte, hace mucho que no lo hago. Después creí prudente esperar a verte aquí para no estresarte y ser una molestía.—Evan le miró con detenimiento._

— _Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Evan.—Susurró para luego quedar en un cómodo silencio._

— _¿Crees que alguna vez nos permitiran tener una conversación privada?—Giada lo comprendió de inmediato, miedo que los chicos de tercer año de Slytherin se habían quedado del grupo para saber de que hablaban aunque lo disimulaban bien._

— _Seriamos un par de ingenuos si pensáramos que lo harían.—Dijo sonriendo haciéndole reír a él._

— _Quizás deveriamos decirles que se comportan como Gryffindor disfrazados de Slytherin..._

— _¿Qué tan rápido corres?—Le dijo divertida.—Porque desde luego tendrás que escapar de ellos._

— _¡Como si pudiera!—Dijo complice y apresurando su paso para ignorar a los otros._

 _Giada aceptó el brazo que Evan le ofrecia para caminar hasta sus dormitorios, dejando a los otros boquiabiertos._

— _Y ahora, ¿A estos qué les pasa?—Gruñó Malfoy de pronto molesto._

— _Yo que tu no me prondría a averiguar.—Dijo Avery golpeandole el espalda considerablemente despeinandole de paso._

— _¿No me digas que estás celoso?—Black sonrió de lado...—Vamos Malfoy, que la pequeña Potter sea tu prometida no quiere decir que sea tuya, ni de nadie. También es una Black._

— _¿Piensas que entre Rosier y Potter hay algo?—Preguntó Nott a Prince intentando hablar en voz baja._

— _No lo sé.—Dijo la otra chica mirando a sus compañeros siendo cautelosa porque presentía que ardería Troya en cualquier momento.—Vamos a la sala común._

 _Todos se fueron en silencio, un par de ellos viendolo todo rojo._

 _Las clases comenzaron normal, Giada seguía haciendo sus trabajo con Riddle, pasando la mayoría del tiempo con él y sus clases, excepto los viernes cuando Giada había comenzado a ser compañera de Armstrong._

 _No había rastro de que alguna vez se hubiera encontrado delicada de salud y cuando pasó las vacaciones de invierno sin enfermar, aunque debió marcharse a casa por chimenea y volver de igual modo para no viajar en tren. Riddle no había aceptado ir con ella nuevamente, cosa a la que no prestó mayor importancia. Y aquí se encontraban ya en principios de febrero, con muchas tareas, Riddle y el resto actuando sospechoso, Riddle pareciendo enfadado con ella por algún desconocido motivo pero seguía con su trato de fría cordialidad aunque ahora era mucho más brusco en ocaciones. Giada pensó que quizás si debía tomarse en serio eso de ser una molestía para Tom y extrañamente para alguien como ella se sintió triste. Sabía que tenía muchos secretos, secretos que a nadie podría confiar, ni a su familia, ni a sus amigos más cercanos como lo era Evan Rosier._

— _¿Nos reuniremos en la biblioteca más tarde, Potter?—Preguntó la rubia de ojos celestes._

— _Claro, Armstrong. Debemos hacer las tareas de Adivinación.—Murmuró. Giada había notado que de pronto Riddle tenías sus amigos y ella quedaba sola, pero Armstrong era una buena compañera.—¿Te parece en una hora?_

— _Claro, tengo que ir a buscar tinta y pergamino. Después del almuerzo hablamos.—Murmuró la rubia para ir rumbo a la sala común de Ravenclaw._

 _Giada fue rumbo al Gran Comedor. Para su sorpresa, el lugar al lado de donde estaba Riddle estaba desocupado. Se sentó a su lado sin querer ser notada._

— _Por fin, Potter.—Murmuró Malfoy.—Pensé que te habías perdido..._

— _Aw, que tierno que saliste Malfoy... Estas todo un Gryffindor.—Le dijo sonriente. Para molestar al rubio._

— _Callate, Potter.—Siseó con veneno._

 _Tom permaneció en un estóico silencio, sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera. ¿Qué le sucedía a Riddle?_

— _¿Vas a unirte a nosotros luego en la sala común, Giada?—Preguntó Rosier que siempre solía usar su nombre de pila, cosa que inquietaba a los otros por tanta familiaridad._

— _No puedo, Evan. Quedé con Armstrong para hacer los trabajos que nos dieron hoy.—Dijo apenada._

— _No importa. Puedes reunirte con nosotros cuando termines.—Rosier le dijo._

— _Claro.—Murmuró._

 _Giada no pudo terminar su almuerzo, se excusó de forma rápida y se acercó a la mesa de los Ravenclaw, en donde para su propia sorpresa le saludaron Selwyn y Yaxley, quienes terminaron por unirseles por tener esas mismas materias._

 _Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a la biblioteca en donde pasaron toda la tarde buscando más información de la necesaria cosa que divirtió por sobremanera a Potter._

 _Mientras Selwyn con Yaxley se fueron a buscar libros Giada le mencionó a Armstrong que sus otras dos compañeras se veían muy extrañas con respecto a ella._

— _¿Te diste cuenta?—Murmuró divertida.—Hacen eso porque soy mestiza. Para ellas es un gran error serlo._

— _Se que existen persnas así.—Aseguró Giada por no mensionar a la casa de Slytherin en particular._

— _Pero no lo soy...—Le aseguró divertida._

— _¿Cómo?—Giada se hizo un montón de ideas en la cabeza pero les descartó de inmediato._

— _Padre se casó con una nacida muggle.—Dijo Armstrong.—Pero no soy hija suya. Padre consideró que era mejor ser una mestiza que ser una hija bastarda._

— _Comprendo.—Murmuró sin saber más que decir a una situación extraña a su modo de ver las cosas._

— _No te preocupes.—Le aseguró sonriendo._

 _Giada volvió ya tarde a su sala común, sintiendose cansada. Rosier le miró preocupado, otando su presencia antes que los otros, para acercarsele._

— _¿Te sientes bien, Giada?—Ella negó lentamente._

— _Me siento mareada.—Susurró.—No es nada._

— _¿No te estarás por enfermar?—Dijo ayudandole a llegar a donde él había estado momentos antes para sederle su lugar._

— _No se. Si enfermo habla con tu abuelo para que se comunique con mis padres y le de esa información.—Rosier asintió._

— _Bien, pero deberías ir a la enfermería.—Giada negó. Odiaba sentirse debil y ser una inutil carga._

— _Después de esto desearía dejar de ser solo una inutil carga.—Siseo molesta consigo misma por mostral tal debilidad. Evan sonrió._

— _Creo que mejor es que vayas a descansar, llamaré a Lulu por ti.—Giada asintió, pero sus oidos estaban de pronto tapados, sin escuchar nada y completamente aturdida._

 _Se levantó de su lugar y tocandose la frente descubrió que tenía temperatura alta, algo caía por su cara, al tocarlo y ver su mano se dio cuenta que no era otra cosa que sangre._

 _Momentos antes._

 _Los Sytherin de tercero estaban disfrutando de molestar a Abraxas Malfoy. Más cuando el tema de conversación se trataba de Giada._

— _Es verdad que ninguno sabemos si es que en realidad mi adorable prima te quiere o solo está jugando con su comida...—Dijo Alphard que tenía un sentido del humor muy Black que divertía e irritaba de igual modo a sus compañeros._

— _Cuidado, en cualquier momento te podría morder...—Dijo divertido Lestrange para ver lo furioso que estaba Malfoy.—Y tu Rosier..._

— _¿Yo qué, Lestrange?—Dijo molesto, quien momentos antes se había mantenido en completo silencio lejos de las bromas y todo._

— _¿Tu quieres robarle a Malfoy la pequeña belleza que es Potter?—Preguntó menos divertido que antes por el inusual tono de su compañero.—Mira que es de nuestro gran amigo rubio._

— _No creo que ella aprecie ser considerada un objeto y propiedad de alguien.—Le respondió con voz plana, carente de emociones._

— _Y aquí tenemos a Evan Rosier, defensor de doncellas en apuros que huyen de desagradables ogros que son sus prometidos...—Picó Black para ser hechizado por Rosier y despertar la furía de Malfoy._

— _¿Por qué solo con nosotros y lejos de Potter dejas de lado esa inutil actitud de complacencia que te traes cuando hablas unicamente con ella?—Preguntó serio Lestrange, cosa que Rosier no respondió al ver llegar a Giadae ir a hablar con ella, implantando una idea bastante alarmante en todos, más cuando le cedió su lugar y comenzaron a hablar de otros temas ignorandoles por completo._

 _Todo después se volvió confuso, más cuando ella dejó de hablar para tocarse la cabeza y descubrir que tenía sangre en ella. Después todo se volvió un caos y confundió a todos que termino desencadenando una serie de sucesos que no quedaron claras en ninguno de los presente más cuando la joven se desmayo._

 _No tardaron en informar al jefe de su casa, mensaje que paso al director y a los otros profesores._

 _Para nadie fue una sorpresa ver a los Potter con su sanador, más cuando este se fue por no saber lo que podría sucederle a la chica Potter después de enfrentarse al Lord de la familia._

— _Mi abuelo conoce a alguien que podría ayudar a Giada.—Murmuró Rosier cerca de Fleamont._

— _Vamos a hablar a fuera.—Dijo el joven Potter para ir directamente a la sala común.—Habla, Rosier._

— _Me dijo que conoció a un hombre que buscaba trabajo de sanador y aún no pudo encontrar nada, es bueno y me pareció pudente mencionarte sobre él.—Dijo mirando a los otros compañeros que estaban escuchandole con discreción._

— _¿Cómo es su nombre?_

— _No lo sé. Nunca me lo dijo, habla con mi abuelo.—Fleamont asintió._

— _Gracias Rosier. Si mis padres preguntan por mi diles que regreso pronto.—Dijo al no queres que su familia sienta que podrían ayudar a la joven y terminar decepcionados._

 _Cuando los Potter pidieron tener una reunión con el director dejaron a la chica sola, en compañía de la enfermera, Riddle, Malfoy y Rosier, este último se escuso diciendo que iria a ver si el hermano de Giada regresaba._

 _Giada se removía inquieta, la venda blanca alrededor de su cabeza había terminado de un rojo color, ella conenzaba a delirar, decir incoherencias para los otros. Tom decició prestarle atención, aunque para nadie era dificil verle así. Tom por primera vez en años se sobresaltó al ver como Giada en un impulso abría sus ojos y le agarraba el puño, pero no lo demostro..._

— _Tom... Tom...—Le llamó con desesperación._

— _Aquí estoy Potter, tranquila.—Intentó calmarle._

— _James no puede morir...—Susurró medio llorando.—Ella tampoco... Dejaran solo al bebé y-y entonces...—Un llanto le impidió hablar.—Sí queda a cargo de esos muggles—Aquella frase dicha con un profundo odio sobresaltó a la enfermera—Ellos les haran daño. ¡Tienes que detenerles! No puedo permitir que pierda la cordura. No puede pasar, debo... debo impedirlo._

— _Tanquilizate, Potter. Nada de eso va a pasar.—Le intentó calmar.—Todo va a estar bien._

— _No. No, no lo está... Si él llega a hacerlo tendré que...—Dejó de hablar para intentar toma aire._

— _¿Ser qué, Giada?—Susurró usando su nombre de pila._

— _Ser una posible cordura en su oscuridad...—Susurró desconcerandole._

 _Después se quedó miranrole un momento para soltar su mano e intentar respirar normal. Entonces Abraxas Malfoy salió del cuarto de la chica molesto porque Potter siempre tomaba más en cuenta a ese sangre sucia de Riddle que a él quien era su prometido y futuro esposo._

 _Giada volvió a dormirse, después de una hora Fleamont trajo a un hombre joven de unos treinta años, rubio, alto y de ojos grices, todo en el decía "sangre pura"._

— _¿Puedes atenderla?—Pregntó el hermano de Potter._

— _¿Potter?—Preguntó el rubio desconcertado y como si hubiese descubierto algo muy peculiar en su joven paciente. Fleamont pareció no notalo y asintió.—¿Giada Antares Potter?_

— _¿Cómo es que le conoces?—Preguntó la enfermera quitandole la pregunta de la boca a los otros dos._

— _No es que le conozca.—Aseguró él acercandose a la cama para revisarle._

— _Iré a traer a los señores Potter y al director.—Dijo la enfermera para luego marcharse._

 _El hombre rubio comenzó a revisarle, verificando su estado y la herida que tenía en la cabeza la cual le sanó al ver que era similar a cierto mago que una vez conoció. Se alejó un momento para mirar al otro Potter que estaba impciente por saber que tenía su hermana._

— _¿Puedes curarle?—Preguntó Fleamont desesperado._

— _Primero me gustaría hablar con vuestros padres.—Dijo el rubio medimago._

 _Pero los directivos de Hogwarts ya estaban en camino junto a los Potter._

— _Soy Charlus Potter, ¿Podría decirme que tiene mi hija?—Preguntó con aprención._

— _Puedo sanar a su hija, señor Potter. Antes me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre algo que tienen que saber. Pero en privado.—Dijo mirando a los presentes.—Pero si gusta puedo comenzar a preparar la cura de su hija._

 _Charlus asintió, viendo como el hombre tenía todos los elementos necesarios en un portafolio que llevaba, el cual parecía tener un ehcizo de expanción._

— _¿Tiene recomendaaciones para que nuestra hija no enferme de nuevo?—Preguntó Dorea._

— _No volverá a tener recaídas así, por eso no deben preocuparse.—Aseguró midiendo distintos liquidos en un recipiente.—Pero es necesario y prudente aconsejar que nadie use en ella la Legeremancia para leer su mente. Se de personas que son versadas en este arte, seria aconsejable que busque un modo de aprender Oclumancia._

— _Bien.—Dijo Charlus viendo una mezcla negra en los líquidos que se volvía del color de un diamante._

— _¿Está listo?—Preguntó Dorea._

— _Si, señora Potter. Lo está.—Aseguró el sanador._

— _¿Cómo debemos darle la poción, sanador...?—Preguntó Fleamont al ver que desconocía el nombre de dicho medimago._

— _Malory...—Dijo mirando el color de la poción.—Y ella no debe beberla._

 _Dijo acercandose a la cama donde estaba Giada para ponerse guantes y derramar el líquido en su cabeza luego pudieron ver que dicha poción se evaporaba o desaparecía sobre la piel de la joven._

— _Con eso tiene que mejorar.—Aseguró para alejarse y acomodar las cosas que había ocupado._

— _¿Qué poción es esa?—Preguntó el profesor Slurhorn._

— _La necesaria para que la señorita Potter pueda vivir.—Aseguró mirandole al hombre que parecía desconcertado, aunque Giada no parecía que despertaría pronto.—¿Dónde pordía hablar con los señores Potter en privado?_

— _Mi oficina está libre por si desean ocuparla.—Dijo apresurado Slughorn.—Si desea puedo guiarles y..._

— _No se preocupe profesor, se en donde queda.—Le aseguró saliendo del cuarto rumbo al despacho del profesor de Pociones en las Mazmorras._

 _Los Potter se extrañaron al ver que el joven sanador hacía distintos hechizos para comprovar que tenían suficiente privacidad._

— _Voy a ser claro con ustedes y hablarles con la sinceridad que amerita el caso.—Aseguró._

— _No esperariamos menos.—Murmuró Dorea._

— _¿Qué tiene mi hija?_

— _Es un extraño caso de Pseudo-reencarnación...—Murmuró abatido._

— _¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir?—Charlus se veía palido._

— _Conozco a un hombre que comenzó a investigar un tema que lo llevó por ramas de la magia un poco desconocidas y de por si oscuras, no creí que su descubrimiento fuera veridico, pensé que solo era una teoría descabellada.—Aseguró._

— _¿Qué quiere decir con Pseudo-reencarnación?_

— _No deben tomar el tema tan literal.—Aseguró viendo que los Potter se ubicaban en sus sillas.—Una reencarnación es un alma que renace siendo alguien distinto, nuevo y sin recuerdos de su vida anterior, salvo casos de lo Nigromantes. Pero en caso de su hija es distinto, me temo que la señorita Potter no debeía de existir._

— _¡Qué!—Bramó Charlus Potter cólerico.—¿Insinua que mi hija debe morir?_

— _Esas no fueron mis palabras.—Aseguró el hombre sin siquiera inmutarse.—Su hija es ella pero a la vez no, quizás tienes comportamientos extraños y se aísla con frecuencia por no poder entablar una confianza con sus familiares, más con padres y prometidos._

— _Ella ha sido siempre reservada... Podría explicarnos mejor.—Preguntó Dorea más calmada._

— _La persona a la que pertenecía el alma que ahora ocupa el cuerpo de su hija no ha muerte, se encuentra en un profundo sueño del que lucha por despertar y eso ocaciona los episodios de la delicada salud de su hija.—Dijo Malory._

— _¿Cómo podremos solucinar esto?—Charlus miró al sanador._

— _Es que no se puede, con el remedio que le he administrado ella no tendrá más espisodios semejantes, pero esta concección no debe romperse de lo contrario podría morir... Y no solo ella, la otra persona tambié.—Aseguró._

— _Al demonio la teoría de volver al pasado.—Gruño Charlus parandose para comenzar a caminar como león enjaulado._

— _La otra persona no puede ser necesariamente del pasado. Nunca he dicho que sea del pasado.—Aseguró Malory.—La señorita Potter tiene esos recuerdos..._

— _¿Si es del futuro no tendría que ser la reencarnación de mi hija?—El sanador asintió._

— _En teoria, pero este es uno de los aspectos más desconcertantes... Cuando hablamos de almas no hay tiempo ni orden especificos para que se den estos extraños sucesos._

— _¿Las investigaciones de su amigo nos podrían servir?_

— _Me temo que no, porque dicha persona las destruyo y esta muerto.—Dijo en un susurro.—Esto debe quedar como un secreto, nadie debe saberlo._

 _Ambos asintieron y le dieron las gracias para pagarle._

— _¿Tienes trabajo, Malory?—Preguntó Charlus de pronto.—Me gustaría que trabajaras para mi familia._

— _Sería un honor trabajar para usted, tendría que dejar el trabajo que ahora tengo y hablar con más calma—Dijo él._

 _Los tres volvieron al cuarto de la chica, para ver al sanador revisarle. Por suerte parecía tener mejor aspecto._

— _Ella se va a recuperar pronto y podrá llevar una vida normal.—Le aseguró a los padres que aún estaban desconcertados por la información recibida anteriormente.—Ya no va a sufrir de ese agotamiento mágico, ni a pasar por episodios semejantes._

 _A todos les pareció extraño cuando él sanador dijo que no le dijeran nada de quien le había curado. Tanto misterio a más de uno le pareció inusual. Malory se marchó de los terrenos del colegio. Pero nadie sabía que tan pronto le volverían a ver y por razones distintas a las anteriores._

 _Para sorpresa de todos, Giada había mejorado tanto que el lunes estaba de pie en clases. Tom le miraba curioso ya que al parecer no recordaba nada ni mucho menos de sus extraños delirios que no tenían sentido. En clases de Defensa estuvo muy efusiva como si aquella clase fuese su preferida. Y se sentó a su lado, tomando apuntes y observando los libros que con ella tenía._

— _¿Te siente bien, Potter?—Preguntó Tom un poco preocupando por tanta efucividad._

— _Si, Riddle.—Contestó.—Tanto que podría unirme al coro de Hogwarts._

 _Tom disimuló una sonrisa, no veía a Potter cantanto ni aunque le pusieran una varita al cuello amenazandole con las peores torturas existentes._

— _Al parecer la poción que ese medimago te dio resultó.—Tom pensó si es que esa medicación no tendría efectos secundarios, como por ejemplo volver hiperactiva a las personas._

— _Hablando de eso, ¿Qué sanador fue? Caius nunca ha encontrado una cura decente que no sea dormirme por días y eso últimamento no funcionaba.—Tom le miró como si no supiera que decirle._

— _¿En realidad importa?_

— _No, pero quisiera saberlo. Son esas cosas de la vida que necesitas saber de un modo u otro...—Riddle no pudo evitar rodar los ojos._

— _Malory. No recuerdo su nombre, no lo dijo.—Aseguró._

— _Es extraño...—Riddle le miró haciendole una muda pregunta.—Es decir, encuentro extraño que un desconocido supo lo que tenía y no el sanador que se ocupó de mi toda mi vida._

— _Quizás es solo un incompetente.—Opinó para que Potter dejara el tema por la paz.—Lo que vi que llamó la atención a tus padres fue la ausencia de tu elfo domestico._

— _Oh, si... Es que fue a hacer un recado para mi.—Dijo sonriendo aun con ese horrible aspecto que se empeñaba en cargar siempre que podía y quería._

 _Giada siguió caminando con Tom, estaba muy animada, sin rastro de cansacio y de vez en cuando ograba hacer sonreír a Riddle sin que este se diera cuenta._

— _Sabes, Tom...—Murmuró Giada para hacer que le prestara más atención—He pensado en pedirle algo al profesor Slurhorn._

— _¿Para qué?—Preguntó curioso._

— _Quiero pedirle permiso para visitar la sección prohíbida de la biblioteca.—Murmuró complice.—Pero encontré un libro interesante que no he tenido oportunidad de leer._

— _¿Por qué tanto interes en ella?—Preguntó Riddle._

— _Por el simple hecho de ser magia. No tengo otra razón.—Le aseguró.—Quiero probarme a mi misma. Ver cosas que jamás vi y probar cosas nuevas. Aunque en tercero lo creo casi imposible._

 _Riddle asintió. Por primera vez tuvo la certeza de que alguien le gustaba de una forma buena y diferente, cosa que asustaba más que la misma muerte. Riddle miró a Giada con detenimiento, diciendo su nombre de pila en su mente, saboreandolo y haciendose a la idea de como seria dejar de llamarle "Potter" y en ese momento no pudo ver que estaba cayendo en algo desconocido que quizás no quería conocer ni nombrar._

 _Semanas más tarde Giada seguía sin respuestas de quien era ese misterioso sanador que le había curado._

 _Un domingo que tenían permitido ir al pueblo a divertirse un rato, por alguna razón no quiso hacerlo y al parecer Riddle y Rosier compartían su misma idea. Porque se encontró regresando con ellos a la sala común. Sabía que los profesores reunian a los otros niños que se quedaban para hacer algo productivo... Cosa que por lo visto Orión y Cygnus se habían escapado porque les seguian de cera._

 _Dijo la contraseña y pasaron a la sala común en donde se encontraron con una imagen que les perturbaría siglos... Abraxas estaba sentado en unos de los sillones, su camsa fuera de lugar y con nada más ni nada menos que Walburga Black encima de él, besandose y restregandose mientras el rubio sujetaba las caderas de la mayor. Al verlos, Giada sonrió de lado y se dio cuenta que tanto Riddle como Rosier le miraban apenados..._

— _Ves que soy mejor que Potter...—Murmuró Walburga besandole de nuevo—Supongo que con ella nunca hiciste esto... Y eso que es tu prometida._

 _Giada sonrió de lado, notando a Orión al lado suyo, mirando el desagradable expectaculo que daban aquellos dos._

— _Ella nunca haría esto conmigo...—Gruño Malfoy besandole mientras levantaba su falda.—Prefiere al sangre sucia que tiene por amiguito._

— _Oh, cariño... No debes preocuparte...—Dijo gimiendo Walburga.—Ni un sangre sucia se fijaría en esa cosa..._

 _Malfoy se rió en el beso mientras su mano "jugaba" bajo la falda de ella._

— _Si, así...—Dijo entre gemidos.—Potter parece esa mezcla de Gryffindor... Es tan horrible como ese semi-gigante de Hagrid._

 _Giada sintió la mano de Evan tomarle por el brazo. Él parecía preocupado por ella, Riddle miraba con un brutal desprecio semejante escena, Cygnus no podía cerrar la boca y Orión echaba espuma por la boca._

 _Giada aplaudió ante tan buen expectaculo, tanto Walburga como Abraxas se sobresaltaron tanto que la chica termino en el suelo y el rubio mostrando más de lo que debería._

— _Oh, Merlín...—Giada se rió.—Nunca en visto algo tan bizarro como esto._

— _¿Qué significa esto, Walburga?—Gruñó Orión._

— _Y-Yo..._

— _¿Y-Yo qué?—Le replico brutal reparandole su forma de hablar. Orión solía ser tranquilo y sereno, incluso divertido pero jamás te gustaría conocer lo que podía legar a ser enfadado._

— _Puedo explicarte...—Aseguró nerviosa levantandose del piso._

— _Comienza...—Dijo con voz gélida Orión._

— _¡Malfoy me obligó a hacerlo!—Gritó señalandole._

— _¡Oh, Malfoy!—Dijo Giada con tono teatral.—¡¿Cómo pudiste aprobecharte se San Walburga?! No ves que es pura virtud, inocencia..._

— _Callate, Potter...—Gruño esta._

— _No estas en condiciones para hacer callar a nadie—Sisó Orión furioso._

— _Lulu.—Canturreo Giada._

— _El ama Giada llamo a Lulu, Lulu esta aquí para lo que la joven ama necesite.—Dijo la elfina nada más aparecer._

— _Lulu, podrías traer a mis padres, tengo algo que comunicarles.—La elfina asintió._

— _Y Lulu, diles que con ellos traigan también a los Malfoy, Arcturus y Pollux Black.—Ordenó Orión, Lulu miró a Giada sin saber que hacer._

— _Por favor, Lulu. Hazlo también.—Dijo Giada tranquila._

 _Los jóvenes amantes palidecieron de repente._

— _No puedes hacer eso...—Demandó Malfoy.—Te lo prohíbo._

— _Ya lo hice.—Dijo sonriendo.—A Giada Antares Potter nadie le dice lo que puede o no hacer, querido. Ni siquiera un futuro adorno que se supone debía llamar marido._

 _Giada sonrió. Les miró desafiante y se acercó a un sillón desocupado en frente de los otros._

— _¡Maldita!—Gruño Walburga.—¡Disfrutas de esto!_

— _A decir verdad, si. Estoy extasiada.—Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.—Pero no tienen porque detenerse..._

— _¿De verdad vendrá padre?—Preguntó temeroso Cygnus._

— _Tenemos que arreglar esto.—Dijo Orión más tranquilo, sentándose al lado de Giada._

 _Oh, pero esto estaba siendo tan divertido. Y Giada de verdad que lo pensaba, más cuando estaba a punto de librarse de Malfoy. Aún no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer Orión. Pero ella lo sabía, miró a las cara de incredulidad que tenían Riddle y Rosier, mientras ella le sonreía._

 _Nunca había pensado que ser una Sly sería tan divertido y que le permitiría ver estas cosas tan desagradables e hilarantes a la vez._

 _Continuará._

 _Hola. Lamento el desastroso Capítulo. No he tenido tiempo de corregirlo. No tengo Tiempo. Espero que al menos sea coherente. Lamento la Demora. Un problema con el teclado de mi portátil. Prometo Editar el Capítulo y corregirlo. Y por falta de tiempo, pronto responderé a sus comentarios. Gracias por Comprender_


	11. NOTA

Lunes 28 de mayo de 2018

Hola. Espero que se encuentren muy bien en este día.

Escribo esta nota por varios motivos.

Uno de ellos es para agradecer a todos los lectores que dedican o dedicaron parte de su tiempo para leer esta historia y estar pendiente de ella, de su progreso. Agradezco sus comentarios, a las más de cien personas que pusieron a " **We live with the scars we choose"** entre sus favoritos y alertas con sólo diez capítulos.

Otro es la razón de no publicar; tengo escritos seis capítulos más. Son de gran importancia y aquí avanza la trama, se descubren más secretos y Draco está en ellos. El por qué de no publicar esos capítulos... Están en el portátil de mi hermano. Y tiene un pequeño problema. Y no la hizo arreglar. Le falta el teclado. Intente usar otros teclados perdí no los aceptó o se queman.

¿Por qué no escribo los capítulos de nuevo? Me gustaban como están escritos y no tengo las ideas que puse en ellos. Escenas de relleno y de más. Es por ello que re-escribir la historia no está en Mi, siento que pasaría por alto muchas cosas que quise expresar y dar a entender. Como la participacion de Draco en la historia. La revolución de la relación de Giada y Tom...

Gracias por esperar por más de un año, por revisar si hay actualizaciones.

Trataré de resolver esto.

Las lluvias de ideas sigue... Y tendremos trama para un buen rato... XD

Antes de irme quisiera hacerles una cordial invitación a leer mis nuevos fic Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle. Uno de ellos se llama "La Rosa de Slytherin".

Otros como "Más que simples reflejos". O mi Two-Shot "Antojo sexual" que podría convertirse en un fic con más capítulos.

Y mi primera traducción "Destinos Entrelazados" de Tassy Riddle.

Gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora.

Atte. Tsuruga Lia1412


End file.
